To Wound a Lion
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Harry is with Ron... but Ron no longer loves Harry and it's beging to show. The only person willing to see his scars for what they are is also the only person Harry is willing to show them to. Neville. Ron/ Harry to Neville/ Harry more warning inside
1. Love

_**AN/ This is for Snarryislife it was a request after reading Mistletoe Memory's. It is our belief that there is not enough Neville/ Harry. So as a challenge, request, and trade I am writing this.**_

_**FAIR WARNINGS: Ron bashing, Dumbles bashing, rape, self harm, extreme dirty talk (totally weird's me out to write it but hey it's necessary for making Ron a horrid person in this), male x male sexy times! Basically is rated M for reasons! Basically trigger warnings.**_

_**Okay so love to all of you and enjoy, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING UNFORTUNATLY. Rated M for reasons! Harry/ Ron then goes to Neville/ Harry! Yay! **_

_**No beta!**_

**To Wound a Lion**

**Chapter 1**

**Love**

Harry had always loved going to the Weasley's home during summer hols. Since the summer after first year the Burrow had felt like a second home. This summer was no different. He spent hours joking with the twins and Ron, then they would all spend time honing their quidditch skills, flying around pretending to play quidditch.

And, in the evenings after dinner, Ron and he would stay up late into the wee hours of the night just talking, very rarely did they speak of things that held any real importance in the world, they left those conversations for when Hermione would arrive. They simply joked and played cards, teasing each other and laughing…

It was a freedom Harry very rarely enjoyed… _joking_, he never had time for it anywhere else. At the Dursley's it was; clean this, and clean that, and when you're done go to room without so much as a thank you let alone food. Then Hogwarts, although he never worried about where he would find his next meal… he _did_ have to worry about whether or not someone would try to kill him again.

Unfortunately for Harry, the two weeks he spent at the Burrow were his only real break. And in that time he had learned something very important. Maybe not important to anyone other than himself, but it was a big discovery for him.

Harry had realized the summer after second year, only a few days after his 13th birthday that he did in fact fancy boys. He had stared at girls, admired them, they had pretty curves and glossy hair, but he had no desire to kiss any of them, or run his fingers through that glossy hair.

He wanted to hold onto firm chests and tug on short bristly hair… he wanted to be kissed by another man.

The revelation had been freeing for him, he no longer wondered why Ginny's show of admiration had always felt off putting instead of charming. But he didn't know how his friends would react to all of this… what would they say? Would they accept him for it, or would they turn him away in disgust? He had decided to think of ways to bring it up and see responses from that instead of just telling everyone outright.

Of course with his life it had turned out to be put to the back of his mind when there were always so many other strange things to worry about. And by the time he remembered he was supposed to be figuring it out again, it never felt like the right time.

That had been the pattern for three years, and finally on the summer before 6th year he had thrown caution to the wind. He had already lost his god father, and although the sting of losing his friends would be great, he already felt such despair over Sirius it didn't really matter anymore…

He wouldn't know then that this would not be the case, losing even just Ron would break him… but he didn't know that yet and at first he never thought it would have to…

His decided love of boys had been general for the entirety of third year… but the summer after that, as he watched Ron fly around on a broom and laugh, his eyes sparkling with mirth at something the Twins had said… it hit him like stray hex, Harry was in love… with _Ron_.

He kept that secret locked up and to himself for two years; even Ron's anger at him during the Tri Wizard Tournament didn't quell Harry's desire to kiss the red head breathless. He wanted nothing more than to rap himself around the gangly teen and never let go, but he was also scared, what if Ron didn't feel the same way?

But now, Harry's patience had finally slipped. He couldn't stand another moment watching Ron lick his dry lips and then laugh at a joke, his shimmering blue eyes dancing in the light…

Harry tugged Ron's arm and led him away up to their shared bedroom in Grimmauld. And the second the door was closed he had pounced! His arms wrapped around the tall red heads neck and sealed their lips together. He had pulled back a moment later dreading what the red head would think of him now.

But he had worried for nothing it seemed. Because moments later as realization dawned on the freckled face, Ron pushed his lips back to Harry's, deepening the kiss until it took their breath away. And when they pulled back, Harry whispered the words he had been dying to say to the red head for two years, "I love you Ron." Ron's face broke out into a huge smile as he pecked Harry lips and whispered against them, "I love you too Harry." With twin smiles they kissed again, this time with tongues and clicking teeth, lips melded together like they had been welded into place.

They wouldn't have stopped for hours if Ginny hadn't knocked on the door telling them dinner was ready. With a sigh they had parted and went down to dinner with knowing glances playing between them the entire meal.

And when the meal was all done they retreated quickly back up to their room, leaving confused siblings in their wake. Once there it was as if a switch had been flicked inside of them, with a lustful grin Ron pounced on Harry causing them to crash to the bed.

Ron quickly divested them both of all clothing to Harry's great surprise and when that task was done Ron finally stopped movement.

The look in his eyes as they roamed over Harry's body made Harry want to buck up into him, Ron's blue eyes warm and _tingly_ as they passed over his body. He shivered, Ron _loved_ him and it was obvious in the way he looked down at Harry's flushed naked body with such desire it hurt. And when Ron's eyes met back with Harry's green ones, they both smiled.

To some it might have seemed fast, the declarations of love had only taken place a little more than an hour before, but this had been a long time coming for them both, they had known each other for five years, they had been each other's first Hogwarts friends, they were best friends, and _this_ just felt more like the next step instead of a leap.

And with that knowledge passing between them through just their eyes they had made slow and passionate love. It had been mind blowing; Harry couldn't imagine anything feeling as wonderful as having Ron _inside_ of him, loving him.

The moment that bliss overcame them Harry couldn't imagine not being with Ron, not loving him and having Ron love him back… he couldn't even _imagine_ it…

Until he could…..

He could imagine it very clearly….


	2. For Love

_**This is not a fun chapter guys, it wasn't fun before and with the new changes it is even less so. I got much more graphic and detailed about the things Ron did to Harry. So be warned flashback sequences mean that something bad is going to happen between Ron and Harry, you can guarantee that. **_

_**So sorry but you have been warned and I hope you don't hate me later for how evil I have made Ron.**_

_**Trigger warnings**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…. Boo.**_

**Chapter 2**

**For Love**

Harry sat in the bathroom attached to the sixth year boy's dorm. A knife Sirius had given to him for his birthday was perched lightly against his wrist as he decided whether or not it was worth it… whether or not he could do this to himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remember the precise moment that he should have realized his life was spiraling completely out of his control…

_~flash back~_

_Ron punched the wall with so much force he put a hole through it. Harry briefly wondered if the Room of Requirement would now have a hole in all of its manifestations. The thought was pushed to the back of his mind in favor of what he was witnessing his boyfriend do. Ron punched another hole. Harry couldn't stand seeing this anymore. _

"_Ron stop it! This is ridiculous!" Harry ran over and tried to grab the red heads hand. It was safe to say he was very surprised when instead of stopping him it only made the ginger slap Harry instead. _

_Ron had lost it at that point, he was so angry he didn't even bother to stop and think about what he was actually doing. Only when Harry screamed out in pain did Ron stop his incessant punches._

_He shook his head and looked down at Harry. Regret immediately filled his eyes and he crumbled around Harry pulling the shivering frightened boy to his body. "Oh my gods Harry, I'm so sorry… I just lost it. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Please forgive me Harry."_

_Harry tried to calm his stuttering breathing and when he finally did he looked up at Ron's face. He thought he saw real regret and couldn't bring himself to be all that angry when he assumed he saw love in those liquid blue eyes. _

"_Okay Ron… I forgive you." Ron nodded sadly and kissed Harry's swollen lips gently. He stood picking Harry up with him and walked them over to the bed. He laid Harry on it crawling in after him…_

_~end flash back~_

He let out a long breath as he slowly slid the blade along his wrist applying more pressure. He didn't need much; the blade was so sharp he could probably split a hair with it like in old cartoons.

He held his breath until the blade left his skin and then looked down at the cut. It was long, red and angry looking. Blood seeped from it and spilled off the pale wrist into the sink. A chill went through him. He was surprised how good it felt, how good it made him feel. It felt like for once he had control. He never had that. Even his magic liked to flare without his permission.

For once he was in control of something in his life. First it had been the years of abuse from his uncle and cousin. Then when he came to Hogwarts it was that someone was trying to kill him and he couldn't stop it. Then again it came back to the fact that he couldn't stay at the school and again had to go back to his relatives. Also, it seemed now… his love life was no longer in his control. What had once been a partnership between Ron and himself was now a one way torture device.

It was now only two months into their sixth year and their relationship, and Ron was changing. It was no longer love and friendship; it was something much more that Harry didn't understand how to handle in a healthy manner.

Years of abuse from the Dursley's made any other forms of abuse either dull in comparison or just more of the same. Harry had spent years masking and avoiding the topic. He pretended it didn't happen or that it wasn't as bad as it seemed… when in truth it was much worse.

But Ron, this was new and scary and really, really bad. And Harry just like all the other times people had taken advantage of him, he just acted like it didn't happen, in fact because he was with Ron and at school it just made pretending easier. He could use magic to hide the external evidence. He was slowly loosing himself.

Ron had become angry and spiteful in the short amount of time they had been back at Hogwarts. Something about the buzz of the coming war was making him tight with anger. At first he had told Harry all his fears because that's what you did in a healthy relationship, but it quickly spiraled out of anyone's control. Ron could no longer just talk about his anger, he had to express it, and that meant he had started punching things.

Ron had accidently punched him the once… but after that he didn't punch walls anymore, he slapped and punched Harry because it would get a reaction the wall couldn't give him.

And, when he was done… he would momentarily be washed over with regret and apologize until Harry believed him and forgave him. But… that too was a mistake. His willingness to forgive so easily meant Ron could do it again the next night… and the night after that…

And the night after that…

Until eventually the apologizing wasn't even necessary, he no longer cared if Harry s_aid_ he forgave him. And, when beating him wasn't enough, it became something more.

His relatives had never raped him. So when Ron first did it, Harry didn't know what to think.

_~Flashback~_

_SMACK!..._

…_.SMACK! ….SMACK!, SMACK!_

_Ron huffed as his limbs flopped to his sides from the exertion of hitting Harry until the boy was black and blue in random patterns from his face to his stomach. The feeling oddly exhilarating, it made him feel powerful._

…_He liked feeling powerful._

_In fact, he wanted to feel even more powerful, and as he looked down at Harry, for the first time realizing that he no longer felt regret for hitting the other boy, an evil, vicious smirk crossed his features._

"_Get up bitch!" Ron waited only a moment as Harry tried to shakily get up at least onto his knees, but he had several bruised ribs and moving was painful it seemed. So, Ron 'helped' him._

_Ron reached down with a feral grin and grabbed Harry's hair and tugged up with such force Harry either stood up or lost a chunk of hair. Harry stood up on shaky legs that didn't really want to support him. _

"_Ron please?" Harry's watery pleading eyes meant nothing to Ron anymore. That first time Ron had hit him, he had felt genuine regret, he hadn't meant to, he had just been so angry… but now, seeing the 'Chosen One' whimpering beneath his fingertips was just too good. It was such a heady feeling, better then getting pissed off Firewhisky. _

_He knew Harry would do anything for him, be anything for him because the other teen believed that Ron still loved him. And part of that was true. Ron held love for Harry, but it now consumed a different part of Ron. The love he felt for Harry in that moment as he gripped the dark hair and sneered was purely for his control. He _loved_ the control he had over the raven haired teen._

"_Please what Harry? You must be more specific." The evil flames in his blue eyes were intense and powerfully scary._

_Harry wanted to choke on his own tongue as he stared into those eyes that once only showed love. "Please, Ron, just apologize, I love you Ron, why isn't that enough?"_

"_Apologize? …To you? Why would I do a thing like that?" He leaned over Harry and whispered harshly in his ear, "you're my bitch Harry, and bitches do as they are told!" He sneered more if that were even possible as he heard the gasp of horror escape Harry's lips._

"_Ron, no, please I love you." Harry watched as _something_ flashed in Ron's eyes, he thought that it was the love Ron had felt for him, and knowing that somewhere deep down it was still there was enough for Harry at that moment, maybe if he just continued to love Ron and stick this out, eventually things would go back to normal, Ron would really love him again and it would be perfect._

"_Hmmm, we'll see about that Harry." Those words didn't sound nice or kind as they slid from Ron's mouth. _

_Ron shoved him back down onto his knees. "Prove it Harry; show me how much you love me." It came out a feral purr, as if it was to be erotic instead of the command Harry knew it was._

_Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Ron unzipped his fly and push his trousers and pants down to the floor until they pooled around his ankles. His hard cock was waiting for attention. Two weeks ago, before this had all started Harry hadn't minded in the slightest giving Ron a blowjob, he liked giving Ron pleasure, especially since he usually returned the favor. But Harry wasn't that stupid, he knew this time wouldn't be like those times…_

"_Open that pretty little mouth Harry." Harry's eyes opened blearily as he tried to focus his eyes on Ron's long red cock._

_One of the red heads hands was still tightly clutched in Harry's hair, the other moved to wrap around the base of his own prick, and when Harry didn't move fast enough to suck him, Ron used both hands to accomplish the task himself._

_With a rough tug of Harry's hair and sharp thrust of his hips he plunged into the raven haired boy's mouth. He thrust in and out slowly at first and not very deeply, letting Harry adjust and begin sucking and using his tongue… and once Harry did, Ron let himself go._

_With a savage smirk he gripped Harry's hair with both hands and fucked the boy's mouth until the boys was gagging and gasping around him, green eyes welled with tears and he tried not to choke. The rough treatment was painful and terrible, he just wanted it to stop, and then Ron slowed slightly and his eyes connected with Harry's._

"_I'm going to come Harry, and you're going to take it all, if you let even one drop slip you'll regret it do you understand?"_

_Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Ron picked up his pace again and brutally fucked the boys mouth until he came with a scream, coming deep in Harry throat making the man gag and choke. Harry tried his hardest to force his aching throat to relax enough to take it all, but he knew it wouldn't work. Ron had guaranteed that with the brutal treatment._

_As Ron pulled out of the red swollen lips a fair amount trickled down Harry chin, unable to swallow it because his throat had been too sore to take anymore than it already had. The gleam in Ron's eyes when he saw that Harry had failed to do as he had been told was devious, he loved that Harry hadn't been able to do it._

"_You heard what I said Harry, but you didn't listen, you didn't swallow it all down, and now you will have to be punished."_

_Harry wanted to cry out and run away… but Ron still loved him somewhere deep down, and that love kept him where he was. If he could just get though this, then eventually Ron wouldn't have anything else to be so angry about and Harry could feel loved again… someone would love him._

_It was all he wanted and here was a small sliver of hope for that, he would take this if it meant love in the future._

_And, any torture Ron could give him couldn't hurt more or be worse than the beatings he had received with the Dursley's._

_How wrong he was…_

"_Get on the bed Harry, on your hands and knees." Harry did as he was told, he expected a lashing or something of that sort, so, he was unprepared for what came next…_

_Ron slid onto the bed behind him and vanished all of their clothes with a flick of his wand. He kneeled behind Harry and ran his hands briefly over Harry's bum before delivering a swift and hard slap that echoed through the room._

_He did it again and again until Harry could feel welts forming in the shape of a hand print. He sucked in harsh breaths; it couldn't get worse could it? Surely that was enough?_

_Then he felt something touching his backside. Harry hoped it was Ron's soft well lubricated fingers… but again he was so wrong, and he knew it that second something much larger then a finger breached him with little more than spit to ease the way._

_Harry cried out, "Ron, Stop it, you're hurting me, I don't want to." But it wasn't enough… or Ron just didn't care. He thrust all the way in until he bottomed out and with a grunt he pulled back out only giving Harry a moment to adjust. It wasn't nearly enough and Harry felt like he was being ripped apart, in fact when blood started to drip down his thighs he was sure that was what was happening. _

_He sobbed into his arms and the pillow under his head as Ron's thrusts became sharper and harder. It felt like hours before he came, and when he finally did he collapsed on top of Harry and didn't mover for a good minute before he rolled off with a huff. Harry still didn't move, he could only lay there as he felt blood and come drip down over his thighs and onto the sheets. _

_He held back large sobs as he tried desperately to understand what had just happened, to wrap his mind around the concept._

_Had he just been raped? _

_No, he hadn't, Ron wouldn't do that… they loved each other didn't they?_

_Harry stifled another sob, crying only ever made things worse, his uncle had taught him that. And with that he passed out next to an already sated and snoring Ron._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Ron, stop it, you're hurting me, I don't want to." Was not sufficient enough cause to get the red head to stop and at first Harry didn't really realize that _rape_ was what was really happening he was in denial.

After a few more nights of beatings and then 'sex' he realized that this thing with Ron was no longer a normal healthy part of his life. It was becoming a new even more twisted and serious version of his time with the Dursley's.

And one of the really irritating parts about it was that Harry had a hard time covering up the fact that it was excruciatingly painful to walk after one of his and Ron's little _'play times'. _He could easily put up a glamour to hide the bruises that marred his pale face, but the pain in his lower regions from the harsh sex was one not easily fixed without a lot of uncomfortable questions from Pomfrey.

He wanted desperately for it all to stop, he wished he could have bravery in matters of his heart, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave Ron if there was even the slightest hope that somewhere deep down Ron still loved him. In the end that is all Harry had ever wanted… someone who loved him and wouldn't use that against him. He considered his life very carefully as he starred at the deep red blood slipping down his wrist.

Of all the people he knew, he couldn't think of one that loved him the way he thought appropriate. Hermione loved him, but not enough or in a strictly sisterly fashion. Ron used to love him… Remus, fatherly and not enough in that regard either. Dumbledore perhaps loved him… but Harry could see darkness in his professor that was not loving in any manner and Harry didn't feel like giving any part of his love to a man he knew was most likely just kind to him because Harry was his weapon and tool. Harry could honestly think of no one who loved him the way he most desired to be loved.

_**Flames will be used to stoke the fires that make my bread toasty! However constructive criticism is helpful and makes me a better writer! In fact I will be putting up an edit for **_**Late in the Hall**_** eventually because I got a comment saying they liked it but thought the beginning could use a little something more! So look out for that and my promised sequels and review all of you! **_


	3. Neville's Slippers

**Chapter 3**

**Neville's Slippers**

"Harry, what are you doing in there that's taking so long?" That was Neville waiting to go to the bathroom. Harry took a deep breath he wanted to cut again, but he couldn't keep Neville waiting… never Neville.

Neville had been a constant friend to him. For one reason or another Neville never gave into the gossip that spread so frequently about Harry. Neville simply kept his own views and didn't voice them or argue over them.

It was a refreshing beautiful thing, and even if Neville had never really spoken out for him, knowing that Neville had always supported him no matter how silently was enough. …Neville being there was enough.

With a quiet sigh of longing and anguish Harry quickly vanished the blood and wrapped his wrist with some spare gauze from his time with the Dursley's and opened the door with a little squeak.

He peered out at Neville who was looking at him curiously. "You all right mate?"

For a second Harry wanted nothing more than to tell Neville everything. He wasn't sure why Neville was the one he wanted to spill his soul too, but he honestly did. No one would ever really understand what he was going through, what it felt like to go through the things he had gone through, that was always what stopped him from trying to explain himself.

He pushed the thought of telling the other boy everything as he waved Neville off… he made the mistake of doing it with his left hand though and Neville caught sight of the bandage already seeping with blood. Neville was about to say something when Harry patted him on the shoulder and walked towards his bed crawling onto it and settling down.

Neville scowled at Harry's still form through the dark but shook his head to dismiss it for the moment and went into the bathroom.

When he came back out he looked again over at Harry's bed where he saw his form shaking ever so slightly.

If Neville didn't know Harry better than everyone thought he did, he would not have even recognized it… But, Neville had spent the last five years watching Harry… especially as he slept, making sure that if one of the poor boy's nightmares came to him in the night he could go right over and fix it.

He knew exactly what Harry looked like when he was actually asleep, when he was pretending, when he was crying, and when he was having a nightmare. Even though no one knew it… Neville had been keeping the boy from loud bouts of screaming night terrors since they had come to the school. Neville had lost count quickly of the amount of times he had been woken up by the slightest uncharacteristic movement of Harry's sleep. It was as if it was an instinct inside of Neville to know when Harry was distressed.

Harry had been having increasingly terrible nightmares over the many long nights Harry had at Hogwarts and after the first year, Neville had taken it upon himself to help Harry though it even if the boy was never conscious enough to be grateful.

In fact, Neville was grateful himself that Harry didn't know how often Neville had to go and sooth him back into a peaceful sleep. Knowing Harry as he did, the boy would probably be embarrassed and then try to suppress it or hide it.

And maybe if Harry did Neville would be able to get through a night without having to wake up and sooth Harry, but he liked it in all honesty. He was comfortable with his silent and unacknowledged roll as Harry's silent peace keeper.

He sighed as he starred over at the 'sleeping' form of Harry who was actually crying, he drew in a deep breath and thought hard of all his options.

1. He could go over there and ask what was wrong

2. He could let it go and pretend he didn't know anything was happening

3. He could tell Ron to go fix it since they were together.

One was okay… but he was always scared of how Harry would react. Two wasn't terrible but he was not comfortable with letting it go after what he assumed he had seen on the boy's wrist earlier.

And….

He automatically hated number three. He hated that Ron was with Harry. Neville just didn't think Ron was right for him, they weren't a good match. Neville was sure it wasn't just the fact that Harry was dating _anyone _it was that he was dating _Ron_, when Neville could tell that something wasn't right. Ron didn't look right with Harry. And on top of that Hermione had been all over herself for Ron for years and the red head had showed very similar feelings. Anyone with eyes could see the sexual tension between the two… and here he was with Harry! Neville felt overly indignant over the whole thing and…

Who was he kidding? The real reason he hated it so much was because he was totally in love with the boy-who-lived. He had loved Harry from the moment their eyes met, Neville hadn't even known who Harry was, just looking into those green eyes, he knew he never wanted to look into anyone else's eyes ever again.

He had been so young he hadn't even realized what he was feeling… only two years later did he realize he was gay and that his feelings toward Harry were more than just 'friendly' or 'hero worship' as anyone who bothered to examine him closer would assume.

He knew Harry better than even Hermione and Ron did simply because he cared more. It wasn't their fault… they tried to care as much as he did; they tried to be the best of friends they could be. But Harry needed more. Harry's head was an abyss of heartache, pain, loss and horrors that NO ONE would ever be able to understand. But Neville, he at least knew that… he understood that no one would ever be able to feel the way Harry felt… or live the way he did… or (Neville's favorite thing about Harry) love the way Harry did. Taking his heart and wearing it on his sleeve because all he wanted was for someone to see it and return the favor. Harry wanted someone to love him the way he tried to show love for everyone else.

Neville knew this as fact even though Harry had never been more than just friendly with him. Neville knew just by watching Harry for five years what the boy needed, what he felt, and sometimes the cause.

Tonight however Neville couldn't figure out why Harry was so upset. The first month back to school Harry had looked happier than he ever had the entire time Neville had known him. He knew it was because Harry assumed Ron loved him. But lately things had been going back to business as usual. Harry pretended that he was fine and happy in front of his friends, but behind closed doors (so to speak) he was actually even more miserable then he had been the year before.

Neville couldn't say for sure, but he assumed it had to do with Ron. Because, although the boy appeared as obliviously happy and stupid as usual… Neville had seen a madness present itself that had not been there before. He could see the signs that Ron was slowly letting his anger take control and Neville wasn't sure Ron had any creative and _good_ ways of letting it out.

And Harry… poor Harry was probably the one who actually saw the anger when it did break. Harry actually had to deal with it because that was what he was, what he had convinced himself he was meant for… saving people. Even people who didn't deserve it he felt pity for. Neville loved and loathed that about Harry. He had so much love but just couldn't figure out where to place it that would also benefit him.

Neville sighed overly large and took another step away from the bathroom door and further into the room. The next step would determine whether he went with one, or two. If he stepped to the left he would go to bed and pretend he hadn't noticed just like the last five years. If he stepped to the right he would confront Harry and do whatever necessary to make the boy feel better.

He looked at his bed, then looked over at Harry and with another deep breath took another step and… he was shocked to find that although his mind had accepted that again he was going to be a chicken and go back to bed… his feet had other plans. Apparently they no longer wished to shed their slippers under their proper bed, but under Harry's. He walked over quietly, but not so quietly that he would startle Harry who was facing the other way.

_**Kind of a cliff…. **_

_**And now you're going to comment and tell me how much you love and hate that right?**_


	4. Caring Arms

**Chapter 4**

**Caring Arms**

Harry heard Neville enter the bathroom and immediately began crying. Tears rolled down his face in long hot trails. He heard the bathroom door open and a faint trace of light and then it was flicked off. He then heard two steps as he tried desperately to make sure his tears stayed quiet until Neville fell back asleep. He waited, tears still slipping down, for Neville to walk over to his bed. He was surprised with how long he was having to wait. Neville was just standing in the middle of the dorm.

Harry waited for five minutes trying to stop his crying and think of other things. Finally he heard Neville walk over to his bed. And Harry couldn't help but be a little disappointed and relived.

Well… he had assumed Neville had been walking to his bed.

But, when Harry's bed dipped slightly he knew instantly that he had been dead wrong and that Neville was about to see him crying. (This, in retrospect, was not the worst thing to have happened between them that night.)

And… for some strange reason he _wanted _Neville to see him crying. He wanted _Neville_ to be the one to see him in this weak state and comfort him. He didn't want Ron to make him feel better, or Hermione, or Remus… he wanted Neville to hold him and tell him he was going to be okay and that whatever was wrong would work itself out.

So when he felt the bed dip and and a comforting warm weight curl around him he could only sigh contently. He curled in on himself drawing his legs up closer to his chest and pushed back more into the comforting warmth that was always Neville. He felt large surprisingly muscular arms wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. He felt Neville press his forehead to the base of Harry's neck, he felt warm breath caress his back through his thin t-shirt and felt his eyes flutter closed in contentment he had not felt since that first night with Ron.

He was so happy to just lay there with the other boy knowing he was safe. He realized in that moment just how true that was. Sure Neville wasn't the greatest wizard ever… but Harry _knew_ he was safe in those arms. Neville curled around him was safe and protective. He knew in that moment Neville would do anything to try and calm him and keep him as happy as possible no matter what. It was like instinct.

He slowly loosened the arms around him so he could turn and face Neville. He had wanted to say something, but starring at Neville as he looked at Harry with concern and… love? He just couldn't get the thoughts to form into words.

Before either could say anything Neville waved his wand closing and silencing the curtains. The moment it was done Neville spoke, "Harry, please? Just tell me what's wrong. Tell me everything. I want to know all of the things that give you nightmares, tell me all the things that you think you can't tell anyone."

Harry was sure his eyes must have widened to the size of hockey pucks before they closed tightly as new tears formed and spilled over. He grabbed two fist full's of Neville's t-shirt and sobbed as quietly as possible into his neck. Neville just rubbed his back in large circles and hummed quietly deep in his throat. Harry loved that Neville wasn't shushing him like so many others would have done… he simply just held Harry and let him cry. It was beautiful to be held and just be able to let it all out.

Although that was only part of the reason he was crying again. Mainly it was because what Neville had just said was probably one of the most amazing things anyone had ever said to him. Sure people had asked what was wrong… but Neville wasn't asking, he was _telling_ Harry to say it and he meant it. He honestly wanted to know what made Harry upset… what was so terrible that it gave him nightmares.

And that was another thing. How exactly had Neville known he had nightmares all the time? He had woken up occasionally screaming last year because of Voldemort's visions… but this was different. He could tell that wasn't what the blonde was referring to.

He let the tears go for a long time reveling in the feeling of love and acceptance before calming himself. He gave a shuddery sob and finally pulled his face away from the now damp neck and unclenched his hands from Neville's shirt instead settling for them facing palms down lightly against Neville's chest.

He looked into Neville's eyes that were filled with intense love and respect and Harry wanted desperately to be able to tell him what was going on…. But doing that would get Ron in trouble… and for as much as Harry knew this thing with Ron had become wrong, he couldn't help but think that maybe Ron still loved him deep down like he had the first few weeks.

He could tell Neville everything else though… he needed to.

"My relatives hate me. They beat me until I can barely stand. I'm basically their slave during the summer's and if I make one mistake I'm beaten and locked in the cupboard under the stairs which was also my bedroom for the first eleven years of my life. Every day I'm there I wish I was back here… or dead. I go to bed wishing that my uncle had pushed it too far and accidently killed me." With sad but still unwavering eyes Harry continued.

"I really am 'The Chosen One' and I think it's because Dumbledore is being manipulative. The more I find out about Dumbledore the more I wish I was thirteen again when I was sure the man could do no wrong."

"Last year… my godfather died because of _me,_ you know… you were there. I almost got a lot of people killed last year. I regret it every time I think about it. How many people got hurt because of me, how many of you could have died… I wish desperately I could go back and do it all over again, make myself not jump to such a hideous conclusion. Go back so that maybe I could still at least have Sirius around to confide in." Neville knew how much Sirius' death had tormented him, he had watched as Harry's face, body, and mind had crumpled at seeing his godfather die and slip through the veil protecting Harry. Neville knew in his heart that Sirius would never have had it any other way; he would have died a thousand times over for Harry without batting an eye. But that didn't change the guilt Harry felt, he knew that. He sighed inwardly as he waited for Harry to continue.

"And… when I close my eyes… even if it's just for a minute sometimes… I can hear and see my mother screaming at Voldemort to kill her and spare me. I can see the flash of green, and I can see the light leave my mother's being. I can hear her final words echo in my head even after I've opened my eyes." Harry looked so haunted; it was scary seeing that in someone as young as Harry. He was barely sixteen seeing things people like Dumbledore hadn't even seen.

"And, sometimes when I'm alone I cry because I know in my heart that when I face Voldemort I'm going to die. He's going to kill me and all I will have to show for my life is a desperate child who couldn't even kill the man that killed my parents. I'm going to die knowing that even though I tried I won't have succeed… only eased the path slightly for someone else. I know that when the time comes to be the hero everyone expects me to be I'm going to fail. I might even accept death as a welcome friend, because anything has to be better than this." By the end of that last confession dry sobs and fierce shaking wracked Harry's body making the boy feel as though his bones would shake apart.

This time Neville did shush him. He placed a rough finger against Harry's lips and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to know what I _know for a fact_?" Harry nodded slowly blinking back tears. "I know Harry, that when you face Voldemort… you are going to win. And not because you are the 'Chosen One', but because you need to… for your parents, for Sirius… _Ron, _(said in his head with a bite of venom) and for yourself. You're going to win because you need to win for yourself. You're so much stronger then you give yourself credit for. I know you don't see it, but you are incredibly brave and strong.

Harry melted at those words… but he couldn't ignore the way Neville seemed so reluctant to mention Ron. It was as if Neville _knew_. And, Harry found he couldn't stop himself. He tilted his head up and stared into Neville's dazzling hazel eyes and kissed him. It was slow and steady, passionate, showing him that he appreciated everything Neville had said.

And Harry really did appreciate it, but not just his words, it was everything about Neville. As Harry stared at Neville after lightly kissing his lips, he realized that he had never really given Neville enough credit. The boy, although shy at times, was still a Gryffindor. The way Neville looked at Harry, the way Neville _knew_ what he was feeling without realizing it was intimate and made Harry buzz with what he could only describe as happiness. … To be known so intimately, and neither realizing that it was happening was something that Harry suddenly couldn't ignore. And that was why he had kissed Neville, that undeniable connection they shared that surpassed anything he had every really known. It was sudden but not unwelcome.

Even with that connection between them… Honestly he wanted to feel ashamed… he was dating Ron for heaven's sake. He loved Ron…

Didn't he?

Kissing Neville had felt more right than a hundred of Ron's kisses ever had. "Neville. I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know Harry." There was a long pause then, "will you please tell me about Ron?"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. And with much trepidation, "he beats me Neville. And when beating me isn't enough he has sex with me…"

Neville could hear the unspoken words even before Harry said them. "Even when I don't want to." Neville's arms tightened around him.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Neville was inwardly trying very hard to control the urge to jump out of bed and suffocate Ron with his pillow!

"Because, I wanted to believe that Ron still loves me." He buried his face in Neville's chest. He had cried himself out of tears… but that didn't mean he didn't still have the urge.

Neville's arms tightened around him again and he could hear the boy's heart racing with what he assumed was anger towards Ron. "Please don't tell anyone Neville."

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry looked up at Neville's face. He looked pissed… in fact he looked terrifying. Harry didn't feel scarred… but he knew anyone else would. In fact instead of feeling scarred he felt happy. Neville looked like that because he was angry someone had hurt him.

"I'm not sure I have a good answer Neville." Neville's eyes softened. He did. Harry didn't want Ron to get in trouble because even though the bastard had treated Harry as less then scum, Harry still had love for him.

Neville knew Harry didn't want to hurt anyone, especially if he believed that person held love for him, or if he loved them. But what was happening between them was so wrong! Ron shouldn't have that kind of power over anyone… especially not Harry.

"Harry, promise me that tomorrow you're going to break up with him. If you don't, I'm going to have to tell Professor McGonagall. I won't sit idly by and watch you destroy yourself because of _Ron._"

Harry lay quietly for a long time, obviously considering all the options even though Neville wasn't really giving him very many. Finally with a shaky voice Harry answered. "I promise Neville." Harry shook his head just a bit to agree.

Neville gave him a small smile and lightly picked up Harry's left wrist and unwound the bandage. He ran his thumb over it so lightly Harry almost didn't feel it. Then slowly he moved his lips to it and kissed along the angry line in three light kisses whispering something on it. When he was done the cut was completely gone.

"I know you did that because you felt you needed to… it made you feel better right?"

"Yes." Harry croaked it out like it was the hardest word he had ever said.

"I used to do that too when the realization that my parents would never really be my parents again got to be too much. But I realized eventually that it really wasn't helping it was really only hurting me more. From now on you won't do that if you need to let out stress you're going to come talk to me. If I see another bandage, a scar, or anything that looks like you might have hurt yourself we will be having words."

Harry's eyes sparkled with a happiness that he didn't quit understand. Neville was laying in his bed, talking to him. Neville wasn't trying to get in his pants or hurt him… Neville was there because he cared. He cared more than anyone had ever cared about him. Harry had even kissed him and he still wasn't taking advantage of him. That alone made kissing him again ten times easier.

Harry smiled the slightest of smiles and pressed his lips delicately to Neville's and just as softly as they met their lips parted. "Neville when I break up with Ron will you be with me?"

Neville looked startled… like he hadn't expected Harry to ever want him… almost like those kisses had been purely for comfort and not because he thought they had meant anything to Harry.

"You would want to be with me… like in a relationship?" Harry smiled his first genuine smile in a long time.

"Yes… I would." Neville's face flashed with an equally as brilliant, genuine smile.

"I would be more than honored Harry." He was so happy he didn't know what to do with himself. Of course Neville had accepted the kisses, but he had assumed they were more for support and comfort than for what he had always wished they would be. And now, Harry was asking to be with him. It was too good to be true but he was grateful to whatever deity had granted him this moment.

A sour part of him that always reminded him his life was not made of rainbows, had to remind him that Harry was vulnerable and it was very likely that once Harry recovered from the abuse he had received from Ron he would no longer care about Neville.

He pushed the thought aside in favor of this glorious moment. After tomorrow when Harry broke it off with Ron they would be together just like he had been waiting for, for five years. He smiled at Harry and kissed the other boys forehead.

"Go to sleep now Harry. You have a big day ahead of you." Harry nodded and buried his head in Neville's chest.

"Will you stay with me all night? … Please?" Neville didn't think that would be smart what with Ron being in the bed just to the right of Harry's, but he knew too that if he left Harry wouldn't sleep well.

"Okay Harry… just give me a moment okay?" He got out of bed and drew his bed hangings around his bed and sealed them so no one could look in. Then he returned to Harry's bed and crawled back in drawing the curtains around them. He sealed and silenced them again and drew Harry back into his arms. "Sleep now Harry, I promise not to leave you tonight."

Harry nodded and sank into Neville's strong arms then quickly falling asleep.


	5. Waking a Sleeping Lion

_**Twendel: Tadpole you have to do the thing.**_

_**Tadpole: … what thing?**_

_**Twendel: You know… that THING I'm not supposed to say out loud.**_

_**Tadpole: …..**_

_**OHHHHHH! *grumbles and holds back tears* Yeah okay I don't own anything! All this goes to J.K. who was smarter than I am to come up with this first!**_

_**Betaed by: Kuma In Pink (she is marvelous)!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Waking a Sleeping Lion**

In spite of Neville's presence, the knowledge of his upcoming confrontation with Ron ruined the very notion of sleeping. Harry wished this wasn't the case, considering that he had classes to look forward to – his least favorite being Potions. He gave a mental groan as he slipped into one of his more familiar nightmares. Well, it was more of a memory, actually. As always, the sound of his mother's screams would reverberate in his ears...screams that _pleaded _with Voldemort to take _her_ instead. After that, his eyes would seem to stay open of their own accord. There were times he would thrash and moan as the flare of energy cut through his entire body, like the chill from a ghost passing through him. The agony only lasted for a second, but it was powerful enough to make him shudder and cry before finally falling back asleep.

There was one good thing about it though; whenever this sort of thing happened, there was usually a reassuring weight that presented itself. Until this night though, he hadn't been able to see past his sleep-induced haze to tell who it was. But that night, he realized that it was Neville... it had _always_ been Neville.

~*#*~

The next day, Harry woke up and reveled in the added warmth that Neville's body was providing him. That blissful moment only lasted for a second though, since it was his job to wake Ron up as well. A job that had recently become highly unpleasant. Harry shivered in revulsion.

Once Ron had just been groggy and slightly grumpy… now he was downright unpleasant and horrid. He snapped at Harry as if it was his fault that they had classes. Once the rape had started, it had become the redhead's favorite way to start off his days. Unfortunately, this often made them late for class and somehow Harry was always the one blamed for it.

He nuzzled into the other boy once more, before removing himself from the loving embrace. Hopefully, it wouldn't be long before he felt something like this again. Harry pecked Neville on the lips and sat up. Neville quickly joined him and offered him a wide, bright grin. It faltered slightly as he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Big day Harry. But don't worry; I'll be right here waiting for you when the day is through." He tried for a reassuring smile. Harry simply nodded once then slowly got out of the bed after Neville unsealed it. Neville wished he could just pull Harry back into bed and they could talk the rest of the day… but Harry needed to face Ron…

Harry stretched in a cat-like fashion, barely able to hold back a gasp at the soreness of his bum and stiffness in his back made itself known. And finally came the sharp, jarring discomfort in his left cheek as he let out a yawn. All caused by Ron's inability to cope well with the oncoming war. He winced as all the pains eased and dropped from his arms and to his sides. He moved reluctantly, not wanting to do the task assigned to him.

"Wake up Ron, time to get ready for classes." Ron huffed and grumbled then flipped over, his back facing Harry. "Ron enough of this, you need to get up or you're going to be late!"

Ron turned over slowly blinking at the sun streaming in through the window in between their beds. "Don't you mean _we _are going to be late?" Harry let out a soft, miserable moan at those words; it didn't take a genius to determine what they truly meant.

"No, I mean _you._ I'm not waiting up here all day for you to get out of bed and get ready for class." he said defiantly. Ron's eyes flared with anger at boyfriend's refusal to 'wait' for him. Harry turned to go to his trunk to get his robes for the day but was quickly stopped as a hand snaked around his wrist and tugged him back harshly.

"I'm sure we can be a little late to class Harry… just this once." A wicked grin spread over Ron's face and Harry tried his best to stay strong. He was a Gryffindor… not a Hufflepuff… this was ridiculous… and yet, he still couldn't bring himself to hate Ron completely. It was at times like these that he wondered what it would be like to be a normal teenager, and not some apparent plaything in a world that seemed hell-bent on breaking him.

"You always make us late to class and we have Potions first! I can't be late again or Snape will have my arse!" Ron gave a harsh tug on Harry's arm making him stumble and fall onto the bed.

Ron pressed his lips to Harry's ear, "I'd bet you'd like that wouldn't you Harry… Snape in your arse. I'd bet you'd moan for it like the little slut I know you are. Hmm Harry? You'd moan for it like a little whore, like you did the first time I fucked you?" Harry sucked in a breath as the cruel words were whispered against his ear. That first time had been wonderful for him, he had felt loved… and Ron was using that against him?

It was in this moment that everything clicked in to place. And for the first time in his life, Harry was finally seeing everything for what it was: Ron had _never_ loved him! This had been nothing but a sick, twisted game, in which Harry had become nothing but a toy. It was breaking his heart and he couldn't fight Ron off when he felt so utterly cold so suddenly.

Ron pulled Harry onto the bed and straddled his thighs. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see the oncoming torture that was sure to be inflicted when…

"Hey, you two can do that later! Get your arses out of bed and get ready! We don't need to give Snape a reason to take more points from Gryffindor." Neville gave them what appeared to be a playful smirk on the outside but with the wink that was only focused on Harry. A wave of relief washed through the raven-haired teen; it looked as though he'd been spared of this morning's "activities".

Ron grumbled as he slowly worked his way through his routine. Harry did the same but with his usual efficiency that would make Hermione proud if she could see it. Harry was ready to go when Neville was but they both had to wait for the red head to be finished before they could go down for a quick breakfast.

_**Wow Ron sucks! Lol sorry about that… I think the only time I've written Ron is in this and **_**Late in the Hall** _**and both times he's a total prick! Lol okay I'll have to write him in a better light eventually because I honestly don't hate him, I love Ron!**_

_**Ron: Could have fooled me!**_

_**Tadpole: I'm sorry Ron I love red heads… ask Flavored_band_aids or Twendel they'll tell you!**_

_**Ron: *scoffs* sure… whatever! *pouts in a corner***_


	6. Broken Heart and Body

_**This chapter made me totally sick to write. I had to write really graphic dirty talk (well graphic for MY personal standards) which for me is like terrible. I HATE reading dirty talk, it freaks me out, I guess I'm a romantic and I think sex talk should be sensual not raunchy. But this is a case where the sex is undesired so it works!**_

_**You have been warned. But just in case I'll put another warning above the graphic bits so you are more prepared! (because that's just the nice kinda gal I am!)**_

**Chapter 6**

**Broken Heart and Body**

"Thank you Neville, I thought I was going to pass out if I had to let him fuck me again." Harry whispered hurriedly to Neville as they walked down to potions behind Ron and Hermione.

Neville gave Harry a sad smile, "no problem… I don't think I could have lived with myself knowing what he was doing to you as I ate eggs and toast." Harry smiled a small genuinely happy smile at Neville and glanced at Ron who was in another argument with Hermione over something foolish. He made a split second decision and pulled Neville over into a tiny alcove that barley held them both comfortably.

Harry smirked happily at Neville's surprised face. He smiled even more when his lips met Neville's in a quick soft kiss. "Thank you Neville… really." He smiled and pulled a blushing Neville back into the hall and right behind Ron and Hermione before they even noticed and just as they reached the potions door.

~*#*~

Later that day, just after dinner Ron pulled Harry along with him till they were in one of the secret halls that were sprinkled through Hogwarts. Most of the students didn't even know about them, the only reason Harry had discovered them was because of the Marauders Map.

When they got to the one Ron wanted Harry was immediately slammed against the wall and Ron's teeth were biting harshly at Harry's neck and lips. Harry hated this, the violence.

"Ron, stop it!" Harry slammed Ron back to the other wall about four feet away with a jolt of magic. Harry had become so strong he could sometimes use wandless magic if he could control his emotions enough.

"What the fuck Harry?! We were just having a bit of fun right?" Ron smirked in that way that made Harry sick. He swallowed the feeling down as he placed a strong hand on Ron's chest to stop him from getting closer.

"No… we weren't." Ron chuckled darkly and slapped Harry's hand away.

"What are you talking about Harry? What are you saying?" Harry threw up a shield that slammed Ron back against the wall again and kept him there.

"I'm saying I'm done… I'm not going to let you do this to me anymore! You're just using me to relieve your stress! Well… I'm not going to let you anymore!" Harry could feel himself loosing it. He took a calming breath and closed his eyes for a moment and reminded himself why he was doing this. When he got back to the dorm room, Neville would be there waiting for him and they would hold each other like they had the night before and talk until they fell asleep. Harry opened his eyes to see Ron snarling at him viciously.

"Without me you don't have a family! My mom welcomed you as one of us, but without me she won't even give you a second thought! You really think my family would pick _you_ a SLUT, over _me?! _Harry knew Ron made a point, the Weasley's probably wouldn't ever want to see him after the lies Ron was sure to tell them. There was only one thing Harry wanted as much as love, he wanted family, and Ron had given him that. Ron had given him a taste of that, but if he broke it off with Ron like this he was sure that would no longer be the case. He felt his supposed iron resolve to break up with Ron slip.

He starred into his ice cold blue eyes and knew Ron would tell his family anything to make sure it was true… and Harry wouldn't see them anymore. He silently prayed that whatever god had been watching out for him all these years would grant him the sanity to get through what he did next.

With a heartbroken tear slipping down his cheek he vanished the shield keeping Ron away from him. Even if Ron was a complete bastard the love he felt from the Weasley's was worth it… having a family was worth it. The love he felt from them was so strong… and even if it wasn't the type of love he craved it was better than not having them at all.

Seconds after the thought left his head Ron was on him again. The red head let a fist fly and it connected with Harry's face with a harsh crack that made him taste blood. "That's what happens when you spew nonsense about leaving me Harry. I don't like it when my property tells me lies."

That's what Harry was now… property. He was Ron's property and he knew this now. Ron didn't love him, he didn't have to because he _owned_ Harry. He owned his mind, his body, and for a long time his heart. If it wasn't broken Ron would probably be putting a sticker on it right that moment claiming it as his just because he _could_.

Harry was flipped around and pushed harshly against the wall. His sore cheek rubbing against the rough stones along with his palms, the stones biting into his palms till the skin broke as he clutched the wall for dear life. His pants were being tugged down till they were pooled at his ankles. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears slipped down onto his bruised and cut cheek making it sting from the salt.

He gritted his teeth as he waited for what he knew was coming… **(This is it folks! Prepare yourselves.)**

Ron growled into Harry's ear as he un zipped his fly and let his pants wrinkle at their feet. Harry felt the first prick of pain as Ron thrust the head of his cock into Harrys un-stretched hole that was only lubricated by Ron's spit. He stifled a scream as Ron thrust the rest of the way in with a harsh push of his hips. Ron moaned in pleasure while Harry cried out in complete pain.

He stifled the rest by biting his lip till it bled. "What have I told you _slut _about screaming when I fuck you? I told you not to do it didn't I?"

Harry cried out in frustration and pain. Ron squeezed his hip till it started bruising right then. "What have I fucking told you?!" Ron spat in Harry's ear as he thrust harshly in and out of Harry.

Harry nearly choked on his own tongue in effort to respond. He knew if he didn't' Ron wouldn't let him be. Ron would keep doing this until Harry did as told.

"You told me to be quiet."Harry barely whispered it out.

"No! What did I tell you exactly?"

Harry tried not to cry more. "You said, Slut's don't get to make sounds other than pleasure while they are being fucked." He didn't make a sound again. He could feel the smirk radiating off Ron as he pulled almost completely out only to slam back in with such force Harry could feel himself tearing.

It was only confirmed when he felt something trickle down his thighs which he quickly realized must be his own blood. The only comfort he found in the thought was that at least it lubricated him slightly.

It seemed to go on like that for hours… Harry knew Ron never lasted that long though… in reality it probably wasn't more than five minutes. When Ron finally bit into Harry's shoulder signaling his completion he pulled out quickly (Harry knew it was just to hurt him more) and flicked his wand over himself to clean up and then pulled up his pants. He didn't so much as look at Harry as he cleaned himself and left Harry there.

He leaned over a panting whimpering Harry and whispered in his ear like he had that morning. "See you in the commons slut." He swatted Harry's ass with a swift smack that echoed through the hall. Harry knew he would have a hand print bruise there for the rest of the week that would make sitting just that much more painful.

He turned his head so his forehead pressed to the stone wall and began crying. His heart felt as broken as his body and he just wanted it to be over. He wanted his life to be easy just once. When he thought he was done crying he pulled his pants up and slowly made his way towards the boy's showers. It was a long walk and he found it very difficult.

When he finally got there he pealed his soiled, blood stained clothes off his body and stepped under a scalding hot stream of water. He let it slip over his bruised body and slowly sank to the floor of the shower letting it attempt to wash away all the hatred he felt for himself in that moment.

He stayed there until the water grew cold and even then he still had to convince himself to not just let it get cold enough to freeze him to death. He decided against it and slowly stood up. The tile floor had not been kind to his already aching bum. He stumbled as he stood on shaky legs. He managed to turn off the water and make it to the sink with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

He looked at his reflection. He had never looked well. Being abused and starved could do that to a bloke. But this was worse. He didn't even recognize himself anymore. Just like the night before the person looking back at him was not the Harry he had become accustomed to. He had bags under his eyes and sunken cheeks that made him look skeletal. His stomach showed his ribs even though just last year he had abs that could have made any girl weak in the knees. He looked as pathetic as he felt and hated it. He just kept telling himself that doing this meant a family.

His thoughts strayed to Neville though. He had lied. He had promised that he would break up with Ron, but he hadn't… he might have actually made things worse for himself. He looked down at the sink. He looked at it for a moment when his eyes strayed to the soap. He picked it up in-between his thumb and forefinger. He twirled it with the rest of his fingers twice before placing it down on the counter. He flicked his fingers over it and the next moment it was a small silver knife.

He shuddered as the cool metal touched his finger tips. He ran his fingers down the length of it. He had promised Neville not to do it again… but did it really matter now? He had already broken one promise to the boy.

He took a deep breath closing his eyes to the harsh light and thoughts. He barley registered that his fingers were moving to pick it up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the gleaming blade.

A whisper graced his skin, he didn't know what it was or if it was even real… but it was trying to tell him not to do it. He ignored it, pushing it to the side as he pressed the sharp edge to his wrist.

He needed this… the control He needed to be able to say that he had control over one thing in his life. If nothing else than this small thing was what he reveled in.

_**Sorry about un-fun chapter although it seems nothing about this story is fun so far. I do promise a happy ending… at least that's what I'm aiming for… sometimes Twendel (my muse) likes to just throw me a bunch of BS until he gets what HE likes.*angry fist shake at Twendel*!**_


	7. A Lions Lie

**Chapter 7**

**A Lions Lie**

Hours later Harry got back to the dorms. He had to sneak by Ron laughing with Seamus and Dean. He walked into the warm room with Ron's laughter floating in after him, as if chasing him to torment him as much as possible. He shut the door with a little click and leaned against it.

He looked down at his wrist; his whole forearm was covered in bandages because he hadn't been able to stop himself from making just a few more lines. He gnawed his lips and hoped Neville wouldn't see it.

Apparently his luck was worse than usual. Right as that thought left his head Neville walked in from the small bathroom and saw his arm.

Harry almost died when he saw the look on Neville's face. The sheer disappointment there was enough to make Harry want to crawl under a rock and let it crush him to death. He hoped Neville would never look at him like that. Neville had been sad with him, comforted him… loved him… but the anger he saw was so terrible it stop Harry's heart.

"You've been gone for hours! Ron got back three hours ago and happier than ever. I'm going to assume that was because you didn't break up with him. And, on top of that you come back here with your wrist bandaged!" Neville shook his head, defeated. "I don't know what I can do Harry other than tell one of the professors! You're not leaving me any options! You obviously need something I can't give you, I tried to help you, but it wasn't enough. I offered you comfort and love. You asked me to be with you! Obviously I'm not the only one wanting to be together here, but that wasn't enough?" He looked Harry right in the eyes. "I'm telling McGonagall. I'm not going to sit back anymore and watch you do this to yourself. Even if you don't love me enough to stop, I still love you, and I'm not going to sit and watch as Ron destroys you and you _let _him!" Neville began walking towards Harry.

Harry braced himself against the door ready for Neville to hurt him like Ron had so many times. When the hit never came he opened his eyes to see Neville's shining down at him. "See Harry, you're so hurt you can't even trust _me._ Even just last night you knew that I would never harm you… but now? I don't know what to do for you anymore." He lightly as possible moved Harry away from the door and began to turn the knob as Harry shrieked.

"NO Neville! Please, you can't do this! Without Ron I don't have a family. Once he tells his parents they won't love me anymore and the only family I've ever had won't want me anymore. You can't do this!" Harry was sobbing and clutching Neville's arm like a life line.

The look of despair and regret on Neville's face was practically tangible. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. But you're not well, Ron has made you crazy and I can't watch it any longer. I care about you too much, that's why I'm doing this, it's not to hurt you Harry, I want to help you." He leaned down and kissed Harry, it was just a light brush of their lips but it expressed all the emotions Neville had for Harry.

He left the dorm and went down into the common room… followed by Harry.

"Neville please don't!" Harry had been so worked up he hadn't been aware what he was doing and he screamed it right as they entered the common room. Every head snapped up to them. Neville took a deep breath to calm himself because he knew this was about to get ugly.

"Oi! Nev, what's going on?" Ron stood up from the couch he had been sitting on talking to Dean and Seamus.

Neville's eyes flared with hatred for a brief moment before he calmed it and turned to face Ron. "It's none of your concern… _yet_." The last word was whispered under his breath.

"Harry's my boyfriend it bloody well is my concern." Those words triggered something in Neville. The boy had never been in a confrontation of this caliber, but looking at Ron, _knowing_ what he had done was too much… Neville lost it.

"Since when do you give a _shit_ about what happens to Harry?! The last month he's fallen asleep crying because you can't control your anger! But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?! You beat him and then fuck him until he wants to be dead and you have the right to claim you're _concerned _over what happens to him?" Ron looked shocked for a moment at being found out… but he was smarter than people assumed and masked it immediately.

"Is that right?" Ron turned his gaze on Harry. "I bet Harry wouldn't agree with you." All eyes snapped from Ron and Neville to Harry.

Harry stood there stammering for a long minute trying to think of something to say to get things to go back to the way they had been the day before.

Then Hermione stepped out from the gathered crowd and towards Harry. "Is that true Harry? Has Ron been taking his anger out on you? Has he been hurting you?" Harry looked at Neville, pleading with his eyes for the blonde to understand. _Neville_ was begging with _his_ eyes for Harry to tell them… Then Harry looked over at Ron who was shaking his head with a pretentious smirk on his face.

Harry closed his eyes. If he did as Neville wished and told them he would get love from Neville… love he had been seeking the last two years. If he did what Ron wanted he would have the love of a family…. Something he had wanted as long as he could remember. And, even if he wanted both, he knew in this situation he couldn't and even if Neville's feelings were stronger and more intense than anything Harry could ever have hoped for. It didn't feel like enough. Harry had been abused his whole life, and even if Ron was worse than that usual amount, he could take it. He had to. He wanted the other Weasley's approval. He wanted their love.

And how did he know if Neville's love was real enough to last? It might just be hero-worship for all he knew. He couldn't cope with that… he could cope with Ron… he would have to.

He opened his eyes slowly and pleaded again with Neville for him to understand. Finally Harry looked back at Hermione who had been looking at the three boys with the intense scrutiny she usually used when figuring out a problem not easily solved.

"It's not true… he doesn't know the whole story. He's…. making assumptions." Neville's mouth had been pressed in a thin line that matched his glare… but at those words his face fell into the most heartbroken frown Harry had ever seen on another person.

"Harry… do you understand what you're doing to yourself? Do you understand what this means? If you can't even admit it to Hermione then you're even further beyond my help than I thought. This isn't even about Ron anymore! You're hurting yourself _because_ of him and that is too much." Harry shook his head and looked away. He clutched his bandaged wrist to his chest that felt like it was on fire.

Neville shook his head and pushed through the crowd to the exit. He opened the door and looked back over his shoulder at Harry once more before leaving.

Neville was heartbroken by Harry's lie to save Ron. He knew Harry wouldn't say things like that to hurt him, Harry wanted a family, he had said so, he had said that without Ron he wouldn't have a family… but Neville couldn't think of something that would be worth going through the torture Ron was putting him through.

He honestly didn't want to have to tell McGonagall, Harry didn't want this, but Neville couldn't sit idly by and just watch it happen. He was doing this because he loved Harry more deeply than either of them really understood.

_**Oh no he didn't! Lying to Hermione like that! What the hey hey!? Lol ( I had a dream once where Severus Snape got mad at me for saying 'What the hey hey'…. Idk either.)**_


	8. Proof

**Chapter 8**

**Proof**

He walked with swift determination to his head of houses' chambers. He took a deep breath and knocked three times. He only waited a moment before McGonagall answered the tiny door with a flourish.

"Ahh, Mr. Longbottom, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She looked mildly curious, it was getting late.

"Not really a pleasure professor. I assure you." She gave him her serious look that meant she was ready to talk business and Neville had never been happier to see that look on her face.

"Well come in the dear boy. Make yourself comfortable while I put the kettle on."

He watched her as she bustled into her small kitchenette and started getting the tea ready. Neville looked around the room once, he honestly couldn't bring himself to care what his heads' rooms looked like when he had so much else to worry about. He sat down on the overstuffed couch and put his head in his hands with a huff.

He sat like that for a few minutes trying to collect his thoughts before McGonagall came back. When she did she handed him a strong cup of tea and gave him the slightest of smiles. He assumed it was in an attempt to be reassuring, but it didn't quite work.

"So Neville, what seems to have you so worked up?" She gave him a motherly sad smile that made his heart clench for just a moment. He shook it away and looked back into her cool hazel eyes.

"It's Harry Professor. You know he is dating Ron right?"

"Yes I am aware even if I think he could do much better." She gave him a devious smirk as if they were sharing a secret… if this conversation were under much different circumstances he would have agreed with a similar smirk… but now… it just hit to close to the bulls-eye.

"Yes well… that's very correct. Actually anyone could do better than _Ronald_ at this point." He could tell McGonagall was taken aback by the venom with which Neville had said Ron's name.

"What do you mean by that?" She looked very startled; his usually shy and quiet demeanor was thrown through a loop with his statements.

"Ron is abusing Harry, he told me last night that Ron abuses him and sometimes even when he says no they have sex… meaning of course that Ron is raping Harry."

McGonagall looked rightly startled holding a small hand to her chest with a look of shock. "You do understand what you are accusing your house mate of Mr. Longbottom? These are serious accusations and I must ask why Harry has not come to one of the Professors himself."

Neville shook his head. He understood of course her concern. What he was saying of Ron was serious and was not something to joke about… but this really wasn't something he would kid about and who would really think he would lie about something like this? "I understand Professor… but Harry told me himself last night. I asked him to break it off with Ron or I was going to come here and tell you… he tried I think… but Ron threatened him with the family issue… but I doubt Mrs. Weasley would just disregard Harry without at least hearing his side of things."

It looked as if for the first time McGonagall honestly had no idea how to respond to the situation presented to her. She took a deep breath letting it out through her nose, her nostrils flaring for a moment. "Okay… here's the problem. Unless you have evidence that these things have been happening… or Harry himself comes and says something I can't even look into it. Their personal lives are not something I can become involved so heavily in unless one of those conditions is met, those are the rules Mr. Longbottom, I'm sorry, and I honestly wish I could at least look into these things… but that would be breaking guidelines."

Neville shook his head. He understood that she could get fired over this… but he thought she would risk that to find out the truth about whether or not someone was hurting _Harry Potter._ He wondered why she wasn't. Who had enough power to make Minerva McGonagall stop someone from hurting one of her lions?

He stood up and felt sudden rage take him. He didn't even so much as thank McGonagall for the tea as he left.

She did stop him briefly as he reached the door. "Mr. Longbottom… if you could get me even a hint of evidence I will do everything in my power to make sure this is stopped." They shared a long look that spoke of the truth in her words. But it wasn't enough for him, things needed to change.

He nodded once and left closing the door behind him with a soft click. He slumped against it once it was securely closed. He didn't' know what to do… if those were the rules none of the teachers would be willing to break them… especially if McGonagall wouldn't even do it for one of her own lions. He tried to think of all the teachers in the school that might be willing to help. Flitwick… no he was a Ravenclaw… if McGonagall wouldn't break the rules he defiantly wouldn't… Sprout? Although she was his favorite teacher, he couldn't imagine even saying the word rape in front of her let alone watch her do something about it.

The only other teacher he could think of that would help a student was Snape… but it was _Snape_ and it was well known how much Snape hated Harry. Neville had little doubt that the stoic potions professor would do anything but sneer and laugh right in his face.

But he had to try… if there was any hope that this could help Harry he was willing to try it. With determination he made his way down to the dungeons in search of his crude teacher's office.

_**I could not resist sneaking Snape and the twins into this story!**_

_**Let me make some things clear by the way. They are in about sixth year, but Snape is still Potions teacher because that's where I like him! And the twins are still at school because I needed them! **_


	9. Winning Over a Snake

**Chapter 9**

**Winning Over a Snake**

It was not hard to find… Neville just had to follow the stench of potions.

He arrived at the desired door and again considered whether this was a good idea or not.

Suddenly the door swung open and standing right before him was the towering form of one Severus Snape. He glared down at Neville with his trade mark sneer curling his lips. "And to what to I owe the visit Longbottom?" Neville internally rolled his eyes. He hated the way Snape treated him. Just because Neville didn't have the talent for potions didn't mean he was an idiot.

"I need to speak with you Professor, it's important." He saw a brief flash of confusion in Snape's black eyes, his obvious lack of discomfort at Snape's glower was not something the potions master was accustomed to.

"I highly doubt that Mr. Longbottom, and besides isn't it your head of houses job to listen to your little… _problems._" The last word came out in a hiss of distaste as if Snape tasted something foul.

Neville again wished he could roll his eyes. "Yes Professor… I already spoke with her… but she couldn't… or wouldn't help me."

Snape leaned against the frame of the door… it was odd seeing this man in such a relaxed position. "If she wouldn't help you what makes you so sure I will?"

Neville nodded, "I'm not sure you'll help me… but I have to at least try. If you can't help me then I'll have to figure something out on my own and I would rather not have to stoop to unsavory plots."

"Oh? You think it wise to tell me of such things? What if I just tell you I won't help you right now and then follow you till you do one of these _unsavory_ things? You might as well just tell me what you have planned now and save us all a lot of trouble Longbottom."

Neville felt a mirrored smirk spreading his lips but repressed it. "I was going to use the twins… you know the ones. I thought if anyone would help me it would be them."

Snape raised a dark eyebrow and starred intensely into Neville's eyes. Neville saw something flash in them. Understanding maybe that this might be more serious than Snape had originally assumed.

"You have my attention Mr. Longbottom. You have 20 minutes." Snape spun making his robes billow behind him as he walked back into his office and sat behind his desk. Neville did smirk now, his little idea to get Snape to listen had worked.

Neville took one of the seats in front of the professors desk and sat on the edge of the chair. "Okay Longbottom, tell me what is so troubling you feel the need to seek such drastic measures as to enlist the Weasley demons 'help'." Snape even made air quotes around the word help. Neville actually wanted to laugh at the gesture but stifled it for the serious conversation.

Neville prepared himself… for McGonagall on any normal circumstances would only have needed the minimal details to jump into action as was the way of Gryffindor's… but not Snape. Slytherin's were planners and schemers… if Neville wanted his help he would need to give the man all the information he had from the night before till an hour ago.

"Harry was crying last night after he had cut himself… I've been watching him for years while he sleeps to makes sure he isn't having nightmares, and if he does I stop them as quickly as I can. Last night he was crying. He's my friend… probably the best one I have which isn't saying much. But I know him better than anyone thinks I do and so when I saw him like that I couldn't watch it anymore. I lay on the bed with him as he cried and just held him till he stopped. When he finally did I asked him what had made him so upset and he told me about how since he could walk his relatives have been beating him and basically making him their slave. He even begged Dumbledore to let him stay here but was always denied. Then he mentioned all the other things that we all make rumors about because the prophet spews its garbage."

Neville ran his hands threw his hair then across his face. "Then he mentioned what I knew was the real reason he had hurt himself." Neville ran his thumb over his bottom lip three times as he thought about what Harry had said. "He told me that Ron had started beating him because he couldn't handle the war anymore… and that when that wasn't enough… when _punching _Harry wasn't enough they would have sex…" Neville looked into Snape's obsidian eyes. He wanted the man to understand the words he had been forced to understand the night before. "Even when Harry said no and that he didn't want it, Ron just did it anyway." He was surprised that he saw anger in his teacher's eyes. He had been hoping for realization at the very least… but anger was defiantly better in this case.

"I told him to break up with Ron and that if he didn't I would tell someone what was going on. I also told him to stop cutting himself… apparently neither made as big an impact as I hoped. He went off after dinner with Ron and was supposed to break up with him then. I can only assume he tried but Ron threatened him with something that was worth more than his integrity because Ron came back about an hour after they went off and Harry didn't show up for another three after that. And, when he came back his arm was bandaged from the elbow down. I asked him to tell someone but he wouldn't, he refused. He said that if he told on Ron than he wouldn't have a family anymore. Thinking clearly on it now I assume he means how the other Weasley's have practically adopted him because of the way his relatives treat him. I guess Ron said he would tell them something bad about Harry until they no longer wanted to see him."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry had always wanted a family and the Weasley's were the closest he had ever gotten. He understood that Ron could tell them things that would make them seriously doubt Harry… but he couldn't honestly believe that they wouldn't at least _ask_ Harry's side of things.

Neville looked back up into Snape's eyes. The man's face was trained in its usual non-emotionally committed way. But his eyes said worlds more. They looked positively fierce. Neville could feel rage rippling from them in waves and was thoroughly surprised by it.

"Do you have any proof Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville sighed and leaned back in the chair. "No, that's why McGonagall wouldn't help me, she said it was against the teachers guidelines to look into something like this without word from one of the involved or proof. I can't just go _get_ proof though… Harry is the proof, but he won't tell anyone. He lied to HERMIONE! In front of the entire Gryffindor house he said that I didn't know what I was talking about. Said I was making assumptions."

"You Gryffindor's… so typical, especially of Potter. Even willing to get beaten in favor of giving up someone else. Your nobility is insufferable. Lucky for you however I am a Slytherin… our self preservation know no bounds."


	10. Double the Trouble

**Chapter 10**

**Double the Trouble**

Snape leaned back in his chair tapping a long finger against his lips… considering all his options.

"I understand that you don't like Harry much Sir… but he is a student and he's the one who's going to kill you-know-who." Snape's eyes slowly met Neville's. He considered the boy for a moment.

It was partly true, Snape sure as hell didn't like hate, but he didn't _hate _the boy. Harry Potter, simply reminded Snape of days he would rather soon forget, and a dark part of his mind wished James Potter could sufferas much as it seemed his son did if these accounts were at all true. However the part of him that loved… still loved Lily like a sister was not okay with him letting her only son be tortured in this manner. He almost chuckled to himself as he thought the cliché line that, 'no one gets to torture Potter except _me_.' He rolled his eyes at himself and sighed. He disliked the boy for many reasons, but part of him deep down had to wonder if he would really hate the boy if he hadn't known James. And that, paired with the fact that Lily would come back and haunt his arse if he let something happen to her child when he could have prevented it was smacking him in the forehead.

He thought, even as he said his next words that he might seriously regret all of this when it was said and done… but really, he was a Deatheater spy, dungeon bat, greasy no good git…. what else could life possibly throw at him that he couldn't eventually cope with. Even death didn't really seem all that exciting at this point.

"Now that I think about it", these words were going to haunt him for the rest of his life… "The Weasley Twins might be just what is needed. What did you have in mind when you considered using them?" Neville smirked evilly with Snape… he liked this devilishly helpful side of the man even if he knew Snape wasn't doing it for the right reasons.

"I was thinking that what I really need is proof… and who better to use to get dirt on someone than the Twins. "

"I see where you are going with this but I wonder why you need to be here at all if that is still your plan." Neville nodded with his smirk still there.

"I simply need you to look the other way and make sure the other teachers do the same until I have the proof I need."

Snape nodded. "Simple enough." And it really was, he kept his nose relatively clean and let Neville and or the Twins take all the blame for it if this went south fast!

Neville stood and politely nodded at the man. "I must say Mr. Longbottom I have much more respect for you in this light. Although an insufferable Gryffindor quality in most… your inability to let this thing with Weasley continue… and taking very big leaps to do so is very interesting indeed. A noble quality to posses… the willingness to help those you _love_ no matter the price."

Neville's eyes widened… Snape had been able to tell just from Neville telling him about the night before how much he cared for Harry… that was almost creepy, but he supposed, very Slytherin. Snape smirked at the reaction. He was glad he had let the boy explain now. Even if he had been helping Potter the last five years, there was a part of him that was glad he was doing this.

Neville could only nod his thanks again and leave with a slight wave as he stepped through the door.

~*#*~

When Neville got back to the Gryffindor commons there was still a lot of activity. He assumed people were up gossiping about the earlier commotion. In fact most were so busy talking about it they didn't even look up to see who was coming in. The few who did could almost taste the _'do NOT talk to me right now' _that radiated from Neville.

He did a quick scan of the room and saw that Harry was nowhere to be seen, but that Ron was talking just as animatedly as he had been earlier with Dean and Seamus. Another scan of the room showed Hermione looking confused and anxious as she read the same page three times.

He thought for a moment as he watched her. He would have to consider getting her help on this later if needed. He looked to the far left corner of the room where the Weasley twins usually cluttered selling or showing off their latest trick disguised as a treat!

He made a bee line for them and when he got there the twins took one look at him and shooed off their 'customers'.

"Oi! Nev, what happened earlier?" One of the twins said immediately after the last girl had skirted off.

"Yeah, there are so many stories going around,"

"We can't tell what really happened!"

"We always miss the good stuff when we are down in the kitchens Fred!" Neville stored that away so he could tell them apart for the rest of the conversation.

"That's actually why I'm over here. Do you know a place we could go and talk privately?"

"Sure we do!" George said it with a rare look of worry which Fred shared; it was hard to see it through the always present 'stupid grins'.

"Follow us mate." Fred led the way followed by Neville and then George.

They walked out of the commons and down the hall, suddenly without any warning Neville was yanked into the wall just next to them and fell with a slight thud on an ornate carpet. He looked around after his head had cleared from the fall. It wasn't anything special, unless you counted its location. The room was decent sized with a large bed in one corner and a long L shaped couch in the other. It was situated in front a coffee table and fireplace. The space also had a door that he assumed led to a bathroom and had a small kitchenette.

He stood up and dusted himself off. He followed the twins over to the couch and sat on the edge, too worked up to get comfortable.

"So, Nev?"

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" George smirked.

"Well you missed quite an entertaining dispute while you were out stuffing your faces!" He ran a hand through his hair making it lay back on his head. "I'm not sure I should tell you this, it might ruin the real reason I need to talk to you. It all really depends on who you're willing to believe, or if your will for pranking overlays all relationships."

"You know how to peak a bloke's interest!" Fred smirked devilishly.

"Go on Nev, lay it on us!"

"The worst we could do is say no right?"

Neville nodded. He took a deep breath, he really hated this story and it just seemed he had to keep retelling it. "Last night Harry was crying. When I asked Harry why, he told me very reluctantly that Ron has been beating and raping him. I told him to break it off with Ron or I would tell McGonagall. He honestly attempted to I think… but Ron threatened telling your Mum nasty lies about Harry. Harry has only ever wanted a family… and your family have provided the closest thing he can get… so I guess that is worth more than his body, his dignity, and basically everything that makes Harry a _person_ and not an object." The twins said nothing, they didn't even really have an expression… that in itself was enough to make Neville sure they were listening and were at least concerned.

"I confronted him for not breaking it off with Ron. And, when I left to go tell McGonagall, Ron saw us fighting which got everyone's attention. …Basically I ended up asking Harry to tell Hermione the truth and he lied to her. Said I was making assumptions. I left and went to McGonagall. I told her all of that and she said without proof her hands were tied because of the teacher's guidelines." He looked them each in the eye.

"That's why I need you… I need proof. I know what I'm asking. If you find the proof I'm asking you to find, your brother will be in serious trouble… But… Harry is worth more than _this_ and although he isn't your blood brother I always thought you thought of him as one anyway."

For the first time ever… the twins were speechless. They had no idea what to say to any of it.

_**Ha ha cliffy…. **_

_**I totally am in love with the amount of story watches I'm getting by the way! You know who you are!**_

_**But sad face for comments button… it's sad and lonely… no one wants to poke it!**_


	11. Partner's in Crime

**Chapter 11**

**Partners in Crime**

"Wait…."

"Are you telling us that…?"

"Our brother _Ron,"_

"Is _raping _and _beating_ Harry Potter?"

"And, that Harry won't tell anyone…"

"Because he's worried our Mum…"

"Won't love him anymore?"

Neville knew they were upset because they didn't switch speaking so frequently unless they were either upset, or excited. He looked each one of them square in the eyes.

"Yes."

Fred and George looked at each other… obviously having a silent conversation Neville wasn't allowed to be a part of.

George spoke first after taking a deep breath to try to calm himself for the coming conversation. "Okay first off, how could Harry possibly think we won't hear his side of the story… sure our Mum can be rash, but never that terribly with her children… and trust us Harry is one of her children! If that hadn't been cemented before last year it sure is now."

"Harry saving first Ginny and then our Dad… you might as well have given the boy some white wings and a harp in our Mum's eyes he's basically an angel sent from heaven!"

"And even if he thought Mum wouldn't hear him out, there are six other Weasley's,"

"Not including Percy,"

"That Ron would have to convince of Harry's 'wrong doings'."

"So you believe me?" Neville wasn't too shocked, but he was surprised that it didn't take any real convincing.

"Neville…

"We've watched you grow up for five years with our brothers..."

"Never in those five years have you told a lie…" Fred looked at George for a moment as if considering… "Actually you've barely spoken at all."

"And, when you do, it's usually something worth listening to."

"If you say that Harry _told_ you that Ron was beating him and saw the evidence yourself,"

"That's good enough for us."

It was true; Neville couldn't remember the last time he had told a lie. It wasn't his nature. He was very grateful though that the twins knew this about him though. He knew how much the twins joked and pranked, but he had hoped desperately that something involving their brothers would spur them into _serious_ action. He was very grateful it had. He didn't think he could really do this without them. IF he didn't need them to get evidence then he would defiantly need them to help convince Harry and the other Weasley's that something very bad was happening and that they needed to hear it.

"Now… all we need to know is what you might have up your sleeve,"

"And how much trouble your willing to get the three of us in to accomplish this."

Neville smirked just slightly… it did not go unnoticed by the twins who couldn't help but share it as they thought of all the evil things that could brew in a quiet boys head.

They knew this was serious, but they couldn't help but be a little excited about having a _good_ reason to get into some mischief!

_**Short and stupid chapter is short and stupid! **_


	12. Snape Knows

**Chapter 12**

**Snape Knows**

"I give you both full creative freedom. I need for Harry to either tell a professor about this, get proof that Ron is beating him, or you need to figure out a way to _show_ the professors what's happening. Go to whatever means you have to, to get it done, the only thing I must ask is that Harry is not even more emotionally scarred when it is over." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Even blackmail if that is what it takes, I refuse to watch as Harry's mind and body deteriorate because of Ron."

He looked over at the twins who were once again speaking in their own silent conversation. Finally they turned to Neville and smiled twin broad smiles. "We accept Nev, but it's not going to be easy." Fred practically vibrated at the challenge.

"Yeah mate, we are going to have to do some serious digging and scheming, and it's going to take twice as long since we will have to avoid teachers and what not."

"Yeah, we don't have an invisibility cloak like Harry does so sneaking to follow Harry is going to take time."

Neville smirked; it deepened when the twins both raised an eyebrow in confusion over the sneaky look that passed over their calm friends face. "You don't have to worry about the teachers."

They looked at each other briefly before turning their gazes to him and curiosity. "And why is that?"

"Well, after McGonagall wouldn't agree to help me I tried to think of another teacher that _would_ help me. In the end I went to Snape. I explained everything and he said he would help all he needed to know was what he could do. I simply asked for him to allow me… _us_ the freedom to do what was necessary to expose the truth about Harry."

"Well that's fine for _you_ mate, but he's still going to come down on us. And what about the other professors?"

"I told him to keep tabs on them as well… and it was actually he who suggested I enlist you, although you would have been who I came to next if he hadn't agreed to help me." Again they looked shocked.

"Wow…"

"Neville, you must really care about Harry if you went through all this trouble just to make him safe."

"Yeah mate… you even talked to _Snape… alone._"

"You hate him!"

"Wow, Nev, you've got balls!" they high-fived and beamed their smiles at him.

"Leave it to us Neville, we've got this covered!" He nodded and stood up. He held out his hand and shook both of theirs.

"Thank you, both of you; I don't think you fully understand how much this means to me."

They snorted and shook their heads, not even bothering to comment on that. They knew exactly what this meant to Neville, if it hadn't been obvious before, his willingness to go to Snape sure as hell said something. He loved Harry, and that alone was enough to convince them that Neville wasn't playing around. He wasn't doing this to get Harry for himself, he was doing this because he honestly cared about their little brother. They wanted Harry safe just as much as he did. They loved Harry, the boy had given them money to start their own joke shop when they graduated, and he had saved their dad and Ginny. And they had loved him before that. He was kind and smart, and he loved their jokes.

They would help Neville do this, because they wanted to see Harry happy, and now they wanted to see Neville happy too.

They left Neville in the room with his thoughts as they went back to their dorm to scheme.

_**Foreshadowing! Lol**_

_**I really should have combined this with 11 but alas what's a girl to do. **_


	13. Initiating The Plan

**Chapter 13**

**Initiating The Plan**

Almost three full days after the twins had their talk with Neville they set their carefully mapped out plan into action.

_The first step:_ to gain the advantage of Harry's map and cloak under the illusion that it was for 'innocent' purposes.

~*#*~

The twins looked at each other before approaching the small boy and officially starting their plans. There was no turning back… not like they would have, but this was it. "Hey Harry, we wanted to sneak down to the kitchens so we could get some _supplies_ for a house party we want to throw sometime soon." Fred smirked in mischief.

They were pleased to note that Harry didn't shy away from them like he did most others. "Yeah, think you could lend us your cloak and the map?" George quipped.

Now that the twins were aware that they should see something off about Harry they realized that his smiles were forced and that the emotions he presented were not the ones he was actually feeling. Harry now wore only long sleeve shirts, with high collars, they assumed it was to hide all the bruises their brother had put on his pale skin. He also didn't make eye contact for more than a few seconds and maybe most disturbing of all, he was deathly thin again. Maybe more thin then he was when he came to their home after a summer with the Dursley's.

The twin's shared a brief look with each other as Harry turned to his trunk to get the pair the items they had asked for.

"Here you go. Be sure to grab some extra Treacle Tarts for me, you know those are my favorite." He smiled a shy unassuming smile at them and they could tell there was a hint of truth to it, but it was mostly just his mask of false indifference.

"Of course Harry!" They said in unison. They tried to sound as cheerful as humanly possible to hide their concern for the boy.

"How could we forget to get our favorite 6th year his favorite treat?" They made twin jokingly appalled expressions before turning with smirks. "We'll return the cloak and map as soon as we are done."

"Might be a while though, we have big plans for this party!"

Harry waved them off. "No worries guys. I wouldn't have that map without you, and I don't have any use of it right now that I know of." They smiled kind smiles at him. They couldn't wait to see life in him again. They missed his real smiles now that they knew they were gone. They did their twin speak promising each other that Ron would pay for this. With cheerful waves they left jogging back up to their own dorm room.

Once there they stretched out on George's bed and opened up the map. They quickly found Harry's footprints. He was right where they had left him at the moment. He was pacing around his dorm only pausing on a turn in what they assumed was him checking the time.

Neville had informed them earlier that Harry intended to go meet Ron in an abandoned classroom tonight.

Apparently, although obviously still very hurt over Harry's betrayal to lie about what was really going on… Neville couldn't not help the teen. Neville still lay with him every night talking to him and comforting him. Their hearts squeezed for Neville and how compassionately he was taking care of Harry.

They watched with baited breath for Harry to leave the dorm and start his trek to meet Ron. Finally at a quarter to 9 Harry left the dorm and began working his way through the castle. Fred watched Harry on the map as George got their things together so they could go follow him. The second George had everything they needed they sprinted from the room to go and find their little brother and the boy they wished wasn't their brother anymore.

They made their way through the castle and towards Harry and Ron's' Footprints as silently and quickly as they could manage under the cloak. They made it there in relatively good time all things considered and quickly set phase two into motion.

This was going to be the worst part, they knew that. They felt sick to their stomachs thinking about what they were going to have to do… what they were going to have to watch. But this was the best thing they could think of. It was the only sure way to get strong evidence from Harry.

_Step two: _Get proof at whatever means necessary.

They did their twin speak again, both thinking the same thing…

They were not going to like what they were about to see.

_**Okay I know I promised a long chapter but the next one is long! Longer than I expected, so yeah…. But look! **_

_**A second Tadpole update in your e-mail? What a co-wink-e-dink (coincidence)! I put up the next chapter too because I feel really terrible you had to wait this long for a new chapter… forgive me!**_


	14. Unimaginable

_**Warnings: Major slash, rape, harsh language, dirty talk, cursing, sex, self harm, abuse (of many kinds). If you don't like these things this is definitely not the story for you. **_

_**This chapter is especially bad…. Worse than chapter 6!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twendel: Tadpole, I know you hate this but it's been a while…**_

_**Tadpole: *starts sobbing but nods* Th-these characters aren't mine… I no own them…. If I did I wouldn't be renting a room from a crazy old lady to live in.**_

_**Twendel: It's okay Tadpole, let's go get you a cup of tea… hopefully there are no frogs in it this time….**_

**Chapter 14**

**Unimaginable**

_Step two: Get proof at whatever means necessary._

_They did their twin speak again, both thinking the same thing…_

_They were not going to like what they were about to see._

~*#*~

The twins reached the room with ease and as quietly as humanly possible they slipped into the room closing the door behind them. They made their way through the room till they got to the very back hidden behind stacks of desks and chairs. They moved behind some desks where they could see but not necessarily be seen in case something slipped.

George reached into his pocket and pulled out an extendable ear, an original Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product. He handed and end to Fred who took it up immediately, placing another end in his own ear George began to slip the end under the stack of desks they were hiding behind. They wanted to make sure they heard every word.

They heard a whispered spell and the area surrounding Harry and Ron lit up. George and Fred were relieved they weren't going to have to figure out a way to see them more clearly. They held their breath as the scene began to unfold in front of them.

"Hi Ron." Harry said it with a timid voice. The twins winced, what had happened to the strong boy who talked back to teachers like Umbridge?

"Well hello my little whore." Ron said it with a nasty little grin that made the twins sick. The feeling only increased as they heard a small little whimper escape Harry. "Come here Harry." Ron curled a finger beckoning Harry closer. The raven haired teen inched his way closer. It looked as though it caused him physical pain to do so.

When Harry was within reach Ron grabbed him harshly by his wrists and slammed him against the closest wall. "You know Harry I'm still very upset with you for telling Neville all of our personal business." Ron pressed his lips to Harry's ear and in a harsh whisper spoke. "You're mine Harry, you think telling Neville all of our business is going to help you? Or are you hoping he'll give you a pity fuck? It's only what I would expect form a little _slut _like you." Harry gasped in what looked like pain at Ron's words.

He twisted his face away from Ron's lips, his face pointing towards the ground as he tried to hold in his tears. "Merlin, you're so pathetic Harry. You would lick my shoes if I told you to, wouldn't you Harry?" Ron ran a finger tip down the side of Harry's face. The motion sent a tingle of sickness down the twin's spines. Harry said nothing just standing there, waiting for it to be over.

Suddenly there was a harsh crack that rang through the room, echoing off the empty walls. Harry cheek swelled and grew a violent red. Fred had to hold George back as he tried to lung for Ron. Their little brother had just slapped Harry so hard blood started to well to the surface.

Fred turned to George, "you can't do anything, we have to watch this, so we can stop it once and for all." George looked like he wanted to be sick. With a deep breath and a very reluctant sigh he got himself under control.

"I asked you a question bitch. I expect an answer!" Ron was in Harry's face, a freckled hand gripping Harry's hair harshly so he had to look Ron in the face. "Would you lick my boots Harry, if I told you too?"

Harry let out a sob at last. Tears fell down his face, the salt water stung unpleasantly against his cheek. The only consolation was that at least he could still feel anything at all. With a hiccup he answered he knew keeping silent would result in more punishment. "Y-yes Ron."

The sneer on Ron's face would make a death eater cringe. "Show me." The command was simple, masked as a cheap request. Harry gave another sob as he slid down the wall and sunk to his knees. He slowly dropped to his hands and bent forward. He poked his tongue out and made a swipe with it along one of Ron's shoes. "That's good Harry, what a good little _pet_ you are." Harry shuddered before Ron yanked him back up by his hair, slamming him against the wall again.

"You're being so good Harry. Have you finally realized that you're mine? Did you really think stupid Neville was going to save you when you can't even save yourself? You're useless Harry. You can't save yourself and you can't save anyone else either. You're always getting everyone into trouble… getting people killed. You got Sirius killed didn't you? And we can't forget your parents."

Harry's eyes had barely had life in them before… now any hint of life drained from them. He just became a weak imitation of a person. Standing there like a sick puppet. He didn't' move, didn't make a sound. The only hint that Harry was made of flesh was the tears still steadily streaming down his face.

Fred and George couldn't believe the words coming from their brother's lips. Where had he even learned to speak so harshly? The things he spewed were vile.

"Do you enjoy letting people die for you Harry? Do you get a sick satisfaction knowing people would do anything for you?"

There was a flash of life in Harry and with the speed of which it rose Harry spoke. "Do _you_? Seems to me you enjoy seeing people worship you. Are you so pathetic you have to have me lick your shoes just to prove you're the bigger man Ron?"

Like a whip cracking Ron's fist smashed against Harry's cheek. Blood trickled out of Harry's mouth and ran down his chin. Before Harry could even take a breath Ron's fist pounded into his stomach… again and again until Harry was doubled over crying out for it to just end. Begging. "I'm so-orry, didn't mean it. Sorry. Sorry. Please. Stop Ron." It didn't stop… not for a moment until Ron seemed to have lost his steam.

He stood up straight and took a step back. He ran his hands through his hair smoothing it back. Harry was curled up on the ground, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. "You shouldn't have said that Harry. I thought by now you had learned. I own you. Without me you don't have anyone. Neville only likes you because you're pathetic, he's finally found someone even more worthless than him."

Harry's eyes popped open and again that fire showed in him. With great effort and trembling limbs he stood on shaky legs. He braced himself against the wall, but he looked up into Ron's eyes. "Neville is more of a man then you could ever hope to be. I don't care what you say about me… but you do not speak badly about Neville."

Ron's eyes sparked with deadly fire. He lunged at Harry slamming him against the wall violently. "It seems I haven't made myself clear enough with your punishment so far." He gave an obviously fake apologetic look to Harry. "And you were doing so well. You just had to open that pretty little mouth of yours."

Harry shook his head, with a wave Harry magic sparked and threw Ron back. He looked surprised by it. And that gave the twins a little satisfaction. But something on Ron's face changed, just enough that there momentary celebration vanished. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm being a prat I shouldn't have said those things about Neville." He held his arms open in an invitation for a hug. Harry rightfully hesitated. He didn't trust Ron like that anymore. "Come on Harry I'm sorry."

Ron faked a hurt look that Harry hadn't hugged him. "I love you Harry, come here. I'm sorry love." Fred and George couldn't believe it. Did Ron seriously think that would work? But to their great sadness Harry slowly went to Ron's arms. Fred wanted to cry out in frustration.

All Harry wanted was for someone to love him. Ron knew exactly which string to tug. He turned back and watched as Ron kept up the false hug for just long enough that Harry lowered his defenses enough for him to take the upper hand.

With a quick movement Ron had Harry's chest slammed against the wall. His own chest against Harry's back as he began to push Harry's pants off. He undid the zip of his own pants, just enough to slip himself out.

George was going to be sick…. The beating hadn't been enough? He was really going to rape Harry now, after everything else he was going to rape him? He watched as Harry cried out. To angry and hurt to do anything but take it.

Ron spit into his hand running it up his prick a few times to slick it up. Then with a disturbing smirk he pushed into Harry. The scream it created was so broken and heartbreaking the twins thought they were going to be sick.

Ron didn't even care about the crying and screaming this time, he was so past caring about Harry, or what he thought. He didn't even need Harry's silence to pretend it was okay anymore.

The twins felt sick, they wanted more than anything to help stop Ron, but at that moment they thought it would only make things so much worse. That wasn't their brother anymore. That was a crazed maniac.

The twins couldn't see anymore. They ran from the room. Fred sent his patronus to Neville telling him where Harry was and to come get him, he would need help. They need to get to Snape… and quickly!

_**Please leave your threats for more updates with Twendel. He does so love them and I must say I do too…makes me write more faster. What can I say I'm a people pleaser… you ask, I must deliver.**_


	15. Redheads and Revelations

**Chapter 15**

**Red Heads and Revelations**

Step three: It was time to show their proof… to everyone.

As soon as the twins were positive the patronus would reach Neville they tore down the halls. It was late, about 11:30. They knew Snape was prepared to hear at least some news tonight since they had set the plan to take place tonight.

They had never imagined it was as bad as it really was. Of course they knew Ron was abusing Harry, but the violence he did it with was what was frightening, as if he was a totally different person as he hit Harry. And the verbal abuse on top of that was just terrifying. It made the hitting more frightening. And as if all that weren't enough, than the rape was just the top. It put all of this on a whole new level that the twins didn't want to think about, wish they didn't have to think about.

Most amazing of all though was Harry himself. They understood now his reluctance to tell anyone about Ron, he had put so much fear in Harry. And, even with all that fear Harry had stood up to Ron, had defended Neville. Harry was still able to function, even if it was all a lie or mask he still went about school work and 'smiling'. Harry was incredible, truly, they just hoped this wouldn't be the end of him. They hoped that this wasn't the final straw, they had to be quick.

They raced down the never ending flights of stairs, their long legs taking them quickly down endless halls. Finally with heaving breaths they rapped on Snape's private door, they had been here many times because of their pranks.

They waited only a few brief moments before Snape opened the door with a flourish. He looked ready to start tearing off heads, but at the sight of the two red heads heaving for breath he opened the door wider and stepped to the side allowing them entrance immediately. They stepped through. And both started explaining in their odd twin -finishing each other sentences- thing.

Snape took it all in stride, he was an intelligent man and quickly figured out how to process the irritating twin speak… coming to one conclusion. He needed to get the rest of the Weasley family here… now. And then he would need Harry.

He needed to prove to the boy that he had family that would support him no matter what. Snape strode over to his fireplace immediately placing a floo call to Molly. The Weasley matriarch answered after a few tense moments, her red hair blending in with the flames of the fire.

The second Molly saw Snape she started screeching, "What have the twins done now! I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill them if they get suspended again!" Snape hushed her with a fierce glare he reserved for crazed parents. The woman, although not usually easy to placated went silent at the look. Even the fierce Molly Weasley knew what that look meant.

"Could you please call upon your husband and other children and come through immediately this is of great importance, the faster the better!" After the shock wore off Molly nodded, her head leaving the fireplace and the green flames dying. Snape turned back to the twins giving them a once over. His eyes roamed both of their tall thin forms. Finally his gaze went back to their identical faces.

Finally after the tense inspection Snape let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and nodded to the boys. "Please take a seat, make yourselves as comfortable as is possible under these circumstances, it is going to be a long night." The twins shared a look before nodding and sitting down on the long worn leather couch.

It was surprisingly comfortable and they sunk into it, some of the tension fading. Snape left the room walking through a doorway. They heard something metal, like a pot being moved and assumed it was the kitchen. The twins took deep breaths mentally preparing for the reliving of Harry's night and then the confrontation with said boy. They were not looking forward to any of it. But it was going to help Harry and that's all that mattered in the end, making sure their little brother was no longer harmed in such terrible ways.

Snape returned about five minutes later carrying a tray of tea. He placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He picked up a teacup, pouring tea into it slowly. "Was it as bad as Mr. Longbottom thinks it is?" The question was soft, as if Snape was scared of the answer… and he should be.

The twins sighed and answered at the same time, "Worse." The one word hung in the air, Snape just starring at them with some foreign expression in his eyes. They thought it might be sadness, but they had never seen such an expression on the man's face.

He cleared his throat looking at the farthest twin directly, motioning to the tea tray, silently asking how he liked his tea. They fixed their tea the way they preferred it and sat in silence until the fireplace glowed green, indicating someone was coming through the floo.

Sure enough, a moment later Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley stepped out. They were clearly confused, especially when they saw Fred and George sitting on Snape's couch sipping tea. "Snape, what's going on? Are the twins in some sort of trouble?"Arthur looked at the twins in confusion, silently asking them if they were or not.

"For Once Arthur they are not, unfortunately, Ronald is. And so is Harry, although their trouble is very different… but related." The other newly arrived Weasley's look rightly confused. "Please take a seat."

After a few moment of rearranging Molly and Arthur were seated on a love seat situated next to the couch. Bill was in the reaming chair and Charlie was sitting cross legged on the floor so his knees where under the coffee table. They each also now had a cup of tea.

With a deep breath Snape began. "Your son Ronald has been abusing Harry. Before tonight we had no proof. Harry himself would not come to the teachers and say anything, the only reason we know at all is because Neville Longbottom came to me asking for my help since Harry wouldn't help himself. I couldn't do much myself, because of Dumbledore's rules… and frankly he seems a bit off surrounding Harry in general. The point is I made sure that the teachers stayed out of the way and did not interfere so the twins could find the truth… acquire evidence." He looked to the twins who sunk back into the plush couch cushions. It was obvious it wasn't because they were being starred at but more because they knew what came next.

"Tonight they got their proof and I need you all here to witness the proof for yourselves since this concerns your son, and, well I know you all think of Harry as family." He stood. His long body felt like it towered over everyone else as they shrank in on themselves at the news.

Snape disappeared into a back room and came out a minute later holding what looked like a mirror; a gold glittering frame carved with runes circled a shimmering surface, which upon closer inspection was more like water then glass. It was a pensive.

"My other job in this was acquiring a pensive. I had to borrow Dumbledore's. I told him I needed to store some memories for a visit to Voldemort. We will use this to see the twins memories of what they witnessed happen between your son and Harry." He nodded to the twins who stood as if reluctant to share their knowledge.

They pressed the tips of their wands to their temples. Slowly they pulled from their heads shimmering strands of what looked like ribbon. They tapped it to the side of the pensive and flicked it into the 'water'. The memories swirled around before they morphed into one complete memory of the horrific scene. They turned and watched as the rest of their present family stood slowly, unsure.

"Please prepare yourselves." Fred spoke quietly, as if any louder would spook them, like skittish horses.

"This is a very unpleasant memory and is very invasive for Harry." George spoke next.

"He won't like that you saw this… he'll deny it, protest…."

"Try and defend Ron even…" The other Weasley's looked at each other, scared to move forward, scared of what they were going to see. But Harry was apparently in trouble… he needed them and they were going to help in whatever way they could.

Everyone but the twins approached the pensive, they looked at each other, helping to prepare each other before finally they all leaned forward, sticking their faces into the shimmering surface.

They were immediately transferred into the classroom. They saw Fred and George to their left, staring through the gap in the tables. They followed the gaze and walked around the stacks to where Harry was facing a smirking Ron.

They watched as the scene unfolded…

By the end Bill thought he would be sick… Charlie, the dragon tamer wasn't faring much better. Molly was in tears… he face flushed and sobbing… Arthur was in shock, just holding Molly in his arms as he watched his youngest son rape a young man he considered another child… he hoped it was almost over…

Snape looked much like Arthur. He couldn't do more than stare… but no longer seeing. The twins had not exaggerated when they said it was worse than how Neville had described… did Neville even know it was this bad… he thought not… otherwise he would have made them move faster.

Snape felt his body convulse, his arms slowly slid up his own arms wrapping around his frame… hugging himself. All these years he hated Harry… just because he looked like James… just because he was famous. Thinking he was spoiled and stuck up… self righteous. He couldn't believe how wrong he had been. Obviously this boy was none of those things. He was scared just like the rest of them… broken with a past… looking for love. That was obvious with how quick he was to take Ron back when he said he loved Harry.

It was sick… Snape wanted to be sick. It was just so wrong. Gratefully the twins were fleeing, obviously they had seen enough too. The scene faded and they drew back from the pensive. Charlie and Bill ran to the kitchen, obviously they hadn't handled it well… how could you? Molly was steered to the couch by her husband and the present sons. They tried to quiet her loud sobs.

Snape did nothing… he stood in the middle of the room starring into the fireplace. The twins stood, their mother being taken care of by Arthur. They made their way over to Snape.

Hesitantly they wrapped their arms around the man who let a tear slip down his cheek. All these years he had been protecting Harry… he hated the boy but he had done it for Lily… his best friend… his only friend. He couldn't hold back that tear.

He had failed. He had failed to protect Harry for Lily, he had failed Harry. He didn't deserve it but he needed it so he accepted the twin's warm embrace. His arms wrapped around the twin standing at his front, while the twin behind him tightened their arms holding him closer.

When everyone recovered Snape seemed to snap back into action. He walked quickly over to his floo again and called for McGonagall, he had the proof for her now. When her head appeared he immediately broke into conversation not even bothering with pleasantries. "Minerva I need you here now. It is of the utmost importance. Dress yourself quickly and come over." He didn't wait for a confirmation either he simply stood up and stepped back.

When he was finished he strode towards the kitchen and began making more tea.

_**A few more chapters and then Harry is safe from Ron's crazy. And as you can tell there is something between Snape and the twins… Yes CystalLuna13…. finally.**_

_**Hopefully Twendel will inform me soon of what the specifics are so I can move on with my life.**_


	16. Capturing a Culprit

**Chapter 16**

**Capturing a Culprit**

By the time Severus was finished preparing the tea McGonagall was stepping through. She was taken aback by the sight of most of the Weasley's sitting on Snape's couches and floor. "Wh-what is going on in here? Has something happened to Ronald or Ginerva?" She assumed it had to be one of them since they were the only Weasley's not present. "Why were you informed first and not me… what is going on?" The last words fell from her mouth in astonished breath.

Snape again spoke. "I am to understand that Mr. Longbottom came to you about a week ago telling you that Potter was being beaten and r- raped." The last word almost stuck in his throat.

McGonagall nodded obviously still very confused. "Yes, he did, I told him he needed to get Harry to tell me or to find proof. He could do neither so I had so regretfully send him back to the dorms. You know the rules Severus."

"Well, he did not go back to the dorms… instead he came here." McGonagall looked as surprised as he had been… as surprised as they all were by Neville coming to him for help, all very aware of how frightening Severus could be. "I told him something very similar. I told him he needed proof… but unlike you I was not so quick to dismiss his claims. I was willing to get to the bottom of it. I asked him what he needed from me and we recruited the twins… as it turns out Mr. Longbottom was regretfully _very correct _about Potter's abuse. The twins witnessed it themselves and I'm sure a pensive memory from both of them is enough evidence for you Minerva." She stumbled back a bit. The words like a slap in the face.

"Wh-where is the pensive Severus?" Snape motioned to the pensive now on his coffee table he walked towards it and kneeled on the floor. She followed his example and silently they went into the memory. Snape showed her where to stand but when finished he stood as far back as possible, standing behind some desks so he wouldn't have to watch again. He didn't miss the look on McGonagall's face that clearly showed confusion over his action.

She understood a minute later as the scene began to unfold. Even though Snape wasn't watching he could still hear everything that was said. It wasn't as bad as having to watch _and_ listen… but the still had the visuals in his head for each sound he heard. Every word Ron spoke had such venom in it, voice dripping with disdain and cruelty for the boy in front of him. The only moment Snape didn't feel sick was when Harry talked back to Ron. The moments were short lived… over shadowed by all the horrifying things Ron would say… or the whimpering Harry did at being punched and hit.

By the time Minerva had seen enough Snape desperately wished for the twins comforting arms around him again. He was momentarily surprised by the wish. He disregarded it for the moment however.

The scene faded and McGonagall and Snape were sitting back around his coffee table everyone looking at her preparing for her reaction. Her face flashed with so many emotions… first shock, then sadness, followed by anger, and finally determination. She couldn't believe she had brushed this off. She had told Dumbledore of the odd conversation with Neville… but he had told her not to fret and that it was probably just a story, a need for attention or some such teenager like motive.

She so blindly followed everything the man said she had agreed immediately and brushed it off too, forgetting about it… ignoring it. It had left a foul feeling in her stomach though. She should have listened to that feeling. She looked up to see Snape had his head in between his knees like he was going to be sick and was trying to stop the room from spinning. What surprised her more was the twins again had their arms around him, rubbing his back. She had never seen him so vulnerable, let alone let anyone touch him in such a manner.

This was turning out to be a very strange night. She desperately wished it was a dream, she didn't want her favorite lion to be beaten and raped… she didn't want him to be suffering… and she didn't want it to be partly her fault.

With a sigh she rubbed her temples with long fingers before very ungracefully flopping down onto the couch next to Molly and Arthur. "How could I have been so blind!" She huffed, her fingers now pinching the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly she stood, looking at the door. She walked towards it, her long legs taking her there in very few steps. "I'm getting Mr. Potter and presumably Mr. Longbottom and I'm bringing them here and we are going to work this out!" She stormed down the hall in a fury. If students had been out they would be cowering against the walls. Her anger crackled through the air. She needed answers from Harry and she needed them now!

When she was finally at the Gryffindor entrance she nearly screeched the password to the startled painting and barreled her way in to the room. She looked around the common room, she was looking for Harry and Neville, but when her gaze landed on Ron her anger reared its ugly head and she unleashed it.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" The boy jumped out of his seat so quickly you would think he was on fire. "You will leave this minute and go to Professor Snape's room and wait for me there. If when I get there you are not present I will go to Azkaban round up the Dementors and have them search all of the British Isles until they find you. Have I made myself perfectly clear?!" When she received the stunned and horrified nod from Ron she straitened her robes twined her finger together in front of her and carefully spoke again. "Now, I wish to speak to Mr. Longbottom, where might I find him?"

Ron and all the other boys he had been sitting with said nothing but pointed towards the boy's dorm stairs. She nodded, and walked in that direction, calmly walking up the steps to the dorms.

~*#*~

Harry lay out on his bed in only his boxers. His arms tied down and tears streaming down his face, if that hadn't been bad enough then the purple bruises and swelling that covered his face and torso were. His mouth was bleeding; dried blood caked his neck and face. He was screaming and crying pulling desperately at the restraints begging for it to just end, to get some relief from the pain… _any_ pain. The physical pain isn't even what hurt anymore… not when the emotional pain was so much worse.

Neville ran out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth and began wiping the blood from Harry's body as he whispered soothingly to the boy. "Harry it's okay now, everything will be alright I won't let him do this again do you understand? Harry shh, it's okay baby, it's going to be alright my love I'm going to make things better, but you have to trust me. You need to calm down Harry so I can clean you up. I need to heal you but you have to stop struggling Harry I just want to help you." Tears sprang to Neville's eyes as he tried to wipe the blood from Harry delicately, trying not to put too much pressure on all of the bruising.

Harry continued to struggle, but only from his bonds, not from Neville's touch. His voice horse as he began forming words. "I didn't mean to kill Sirius or my parents Neville, I didn't mean it… so sorry… so sorry." His words were stuck on repeat, saying sorry over and over until the words formed into one long suffering sob.

Neville leaned over Harry nuzzling his hair. "It's not true Harry, you have to stop. It wasn't your fault. Gods Harry please let me help you." This is what McGonagall walked in to find and she felt her heart slam against her chest at the sight. Here was cowering stumbling Neville trying to be strong for Harry Potter. It was such an odd sight and yet it seemed only fitting. She cleared her dry throat, but only Neville looked up, Harry's head was buried in Neville's chest, still sobbing.

Neville looked confused, then understanding came and he sighed with relief. He gently wrapped his arms around Harry whispering sweetly into his ear. "I'm going to make things better Harry, I'm never going to leave you again. We're going to fix it Harry. You'll never have to hurt like this again." Harry settled only slightly, as if he desperately wanted to believe those words… but no one had ever meant them.

"Harry please, you have to stop struggling, if you do I can untie you and we can fix this tonight." Harry stopped pulling at the restraints and looked into Neville's intense hazel eyes, begging for him to not let him down. He took a deep breath and relaxed against the soft pillows and sheets. He closed his eyes gulping in air trying to calm himself. When he finally did he nodded showing Neville he could be let go.

Neville undid the silk ties and waited for Harry to slowly sit up. When he was up fully he opened his eyes and look up at Neville's face. "I'm so sorry Nev." He fell into the blond boys arms and clung to him like letting go would kill him. Neville nuzzled the top of Harry's head, breathing in his familiar sent. Slowly he pulled out his wand, making sure Harry could see it.

He pulled Harry back just enough so he could run the tip of the wand down his torso, healing the bruises and swelling. Harry sighed as the pain eased and he clung back to Neville. Finally Neville acknowledged McGonagall fully. "The twins did it? They found our proof?" His eye narrowed at the elderly witch. "You believe me now Professor? You have your proof now?" His voice was filled with malice. And she deserved it. She had sat back as the boy that had never lied to her told her something that shouldn't have been ignored.

But she had, she had put it from her mind because Dumbledore had told her it was okay to.

She didn't have a good response to Neville other than a nod. "Please bring Harry to Professor Snape's rooms. Take all the time you need, it's going to be a long night I fear." With that she turned and left the room fleeing down and out back to Severus' rooms.

_**Big thanks to NATWEST, CrystalLuna13, and Lilia0. I asked for suggestions from the readers for ideas for the twin's scheme. I got the parents and general support and confrontation idea from NATWEST, I got the twins stocking and spying from CrystalLuna13, and I got the pensive and witness idea from Lilia0! **_

_**It was a nice mash-up of all the suggestions I got from you lovely readers and I hope the three of you are satisfied. I also hope you are content with the events. Maybe not as grand as I had hoped Twendel would give me but I'm happy enough with it!**_


	17. Caging and Lion

**Chapter 17**

**Caging a Lion**

Neville did the best he could to clean Harry up and get him into new clothes. When he was ready Neville picked him up into his arms, Harry was exhausted and just wasn't in the mind set to do anything for himself. Neville didn't mind, rising to the occasion, his goal in his reach he carried Harry from the room bridal style and walked down the many halls, finally reaching Snape's rooms.

The door opened as he approached. He was not prepared for what lay behind it though. The room was deathly silent. Not a sound was made apart from the soft clinking of tea cups being set down on their saucers. The Weasley's refused to look at Ron, looking at anything but him. Snape and McGonagall on the other hand didn't tear their eyes away from him, watching as if at any moment he would combust and kill them all with the fire.

The appearance of Neville and Harry made every single head snap to them. Harry had curiously looked up when he realized they were entering Snape's rooms… but with every gaze now turned on him he shivered hiding his face in Neville's neck. "What's happening Neville?"

"They're here to help you Harry, they know what Ron's been doing to you, and they only want to help you. They love you." Harry shivered again, clinging to Neville for all he was worth.

"How do you know? I thought Ron loved me too…" The words died on his lips. Neville reassuring him, telling him it was going to be alright and they wanted to help him….

And then Ron stood up. Everyone's eyes began to look between the three teens, their eyes flipping back like a tennis match. "So good of you to bring Harry to me Neville, I'm not sure what this is about but I'm sure having him here will make it better." Ron held out his arms but Harry whimpered, Neville holding him tighter. He shifted Harry so he would be more comfortable. Then he took a step into the room, giving Ron a wide berth and went to the couch sitting down at the end in a space the others had created for himself and Harry.

When he had Harry situated in his lap and he had calmed the anger that wanted to burst from his chest he spoke… it was calm, but no one missed the hatred in it either. "I brought him here for himself. Something you obviously don't care about. Although I guess if you cared about him at all, we wouldn't have to be here in the first place!" The last few words were spit out, rage dripping clearly from them.

Harry whimpered again at the harsh tone and Neville's demeanor immediately calmed as he apologized to Harry for scaring him. At the words Harry looked up from his neck, but he would only look at Neville, green eyes meeting hazel. He reached up and placed a hand on Neville's cheek before placing his head back on Neville's shoulder, his fingers stroking slowly to the back of his neck before running up and down through the short soft hair there. Neville lightly kissed his cheek, and that was it…

Ron's face turned red with anger and he exploded. "What are you doing Harry? How could you claim to love me and then go off and cozy up to Neville like this?!" Harry's fingers stilled, he curled up against Neville trying to ignore the harsh words directed at him. Ron didn't like being ignored though. With a curse he spat out, "You little slut!" and lunged for Harry.

Harry screamed out clinging to Neville, but it wasn't necessary, Bill and Charlie held him back as the twins placed themselves protectively in front of Harry and Neville. "How dare you! You're a little slut Harry and I hope you're very happy letting Neville fuck you! You're more worthless then I thought! I can't believe I ever thought I loved you!" Spittle was flying as Ron struggled against his brother's arms.

Harry peaked out at Ron, now restrained. This seemed to give him a little courage. He locked eyes with Ron and spoke calmly, but it had deadly undertones. A smart man would have even taken a step back if it had been directed at him. "Neville isn't fucking me, because he has more dignity then that. Neville _really _loves me. He was there after every beating I got from _you."_

"Yeah Harry, and how long will that last before he sees how worthless you really are? Face it Harry your damaged goods. You're dirty, the blood of so many people on your hands? Sure, right now he likes you because you're wounded, more pathetic then he is… but what happens when you're _all better_ Harry? Is he still going to love you then, or is he going to wake up and see what I see. You deserve everything I've given you."

Harry didn't know how to respond, his own insecurities being fueled by Ron's words. How did he know Neville didn't just like him because he was weak? How did he know Neville wasn't with him because Neville liked not being seen as the pathetic one for once?

But Neville silenced his thoughts as he spoke. "I've loved Harry since the moment I saw him on the train first year, back then I didn't understand the feelings… but when I did realize… I knew I would never find anyone like him ever again. I've loved Harry with unwavering affection all these years. I've seen him at his best and worst and never did it falter. My love for him is not conditional upon his state of mental health or power but because of who _he _is. I'm sorry that you have the unfortunate disadvantage of being so pathetic yourself that you need to make him feel worthless in order to feel anything yourself!"

The room went silent, no one said anything, but everyone except Ron and Harry were having the same feeling. Their respect for Neville had been high before based off how they had seen him with Harry, but at that little speech any lingering doubt flew from their minds as if it had never resided there to begin with.

Harry's thoughts were on something more personal involving Neville.

Harry had loved Neville before. He knew that for a fact the night he had told Neville everything. He had felt terrible, switching his love from Ron to Neville so quickly… but now… Now he knew why. It had really always been Neville. He was constant. Always there, never wavering in his ability to listen and comfort. Harry had been blind to it, but no more. The only doubts left were whether or not _he_ was worthy of _Neville _or not. He wasn't positive, but he would spend the rest of his life making sure he was… if Neville would let him.

Snape had obviously seen and heard enough. With a flick of his wand Ron was on the ground motionless. "That was more than enough from you Mr. Weasley. We saw what you did to Harry earlier this evening and that was proof enough, this was simply confirmation…and let me guarantee you it worked." Snape's black eyes flashed, daring him to say something more.

Ron wasn't stupid though, he knew not to say anything. He realized he had made a mistake calling Harry those things in front of all of these people. Molly and Arthur had been silent, unable to believe their own son could have done something as horrible as what had been done in those memoires.

Molly stood she needed answers, if only for herself. She stepped up to her son who was now placed in a chair by the fire. "Why Ron, why did you do this? Harry was your best friend… you loved him. We didn't raise you to be like this."

Ron let out a harsh laugh. "Harry was my best friend because he's famous and has money Mum. More than we'll ever have. I'm not stupid I knew I needed to be his friend to ever have those things. And when he said he loved me I saw an opportunity, sure he has a quality I'm attracted to. But really, he's just a good _fuck_! And it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. When word got out we were together I would be famous, the boyfriend of the Boy-who-lived."

Neville spoke up, his grip tightening around Harry, trying to shield him from Ron's hurtful words. "You loved him though; I saw it on your face those first few weeks we were back."

Ron shrugged, a Cheshire grin spreading over his freckled face. "Maybe I did, but I saw how easy he was, how easily controllable he was, and that was so much better than his love… that power over him… it was delicious and I craved it. I was frustrated over the war and lashed out… That first time was indeed an accident…. But after I hit him… it felt so good and I couldn't stop… wouldn't stop, that power so much better than anything I've ever had." The grin turned to a sneer as his gaze swept over Harry's curled up frame.

"Imagine being in control over the Chosen One… turning him to _that_. Wouldn't you feel powerful too? Aren't you all curious to know what it feels like? Mmm…" He hummed in content just at the thought.

"You're not powerful Ron, you're a manipulator. You used Harry's love for you as a weakness, turned it against him. You can't feel love so you had to crush his!" Neville was furious. Harry was whimpering in his arms, trying to calm him with light strokes to his cheeks.

Neville calmed at Harry's touch looking down at the boy, "I'm sorry love, I keep scaring you." Neville kissed his forehead and ran his finger through Harry's dark hair. Everyone in the room watched the interaction. It was going to be slow, but Neville was going to heal Harry. Neville was going to make sure Harry never had to think about what Ron did again.

Molly stood up from Arthur's arms and walked over to Ron. She towered above him. She was short, but menacing. "You are hear by disowned from the Weasley family, do not come to the Burrow, we will not take you in. Do not address your siblings as such and Arthur and I are no longer your parents. You don't have any anymore. Do not use the name Weasley because it is no longer yours to use." She whipped her wand through the air in an 'X', it manifested in the air glowing blue before turning a deep red.

Ron spluttered. "You would disown me, your own son?"

"We would. We have." Arthur stood and stepped up behind his wife placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just because I hit Harry a few times you're going to disown me?!"

"It doesn't matter if it had been Harry or someone else. This is unforgivable. We saw what you did to him earlier this evening. No son of ours would ever treat another person like that! Harry is part of our family, bad enough doing it to anyone else, but we accept him as one of our own and you did _this. _You're a disgrace!" She slapped him. A red hand print appeared on his face.

"You do understand what disownment by your family means don't you Ronald?" Snape stepped forward. When he received no answer he told them. "It _means_ that you will slowly lose your magic. You are no longer tied to a magical family, so you no longer have magic. For what you've done it seems a reasonable punishment. I myself would have just given you over to the Dementors and have let you live with this the rest of your miserable life, but this is good too. You'll be forced into the muggle world. I hope you paid attention to your father's dinner table conversations, they might help you now. I doubt that though. A miserable little boy like you probably couldn't be bothered with anything your father could have told you."

No one but Neville had noticed Harry's expression as Molly had disowned Ron, or as Snape explained what it really meant. As Snape finished explaining Harry was up and pushing through the crowd. He fell to the ground in front of Molly and Snape and began crying. "Please, I'm not worth this. Ron is your son. Please he was just scared for all of you and the war. This is too much." Molly fell to her knees in front of Harry and enveloped him in her warm embrace.

"You're our son too Harry, what he did wasn't right, and it doesn't matter that it was you, if it had been anyone I would have done the same. I'm not going to lie and say that because it was you specifically that it didn't make my mind up faster, but what he did was wrong. I love you. You're my son in everything but blood." Arthur knelt and nodded wrapping his arms around them both.

"Agreed on all accounts." The rest of the Weasley's fell around Harry nodding and agreeing. Ron did not take kindly to this.

"Disowned for 10 minutes and you're already replacing me with that slut? You people really aim high don't you? And what makes you all so sure I'm going to be living with Muggles? Dumbledore won't like this, going behind his back, making big decisions without him present." Charlie was up in a flash and punched Ron square in the jaw. Ron spit blood, but was effectively shut up.

But something about what Ron had said snapped something in Snape. _Dumbledore,_ the old fool _wouldn't _like this. McGonagall took over, "It is irrelevant for you for now, perhaps Dumbledore will take mercy on you, but you'll still be a squib. And being head of Gryffindor house has power, and since you and Harry are both in that house, you're punishment falls under my jurisdiction. If Dumbledore decides to let you stay I will be the one over seeing your punishment." The anger was clear on Ron's face. With that McGonagall called for a house elf to come and take him to one of the secure classrooms and to ward it so no one got in or out without her permission first… and that included Dumbledore. The elf nodded and with a squeak grabbed onto Ron and popped away.

When he was gone they all turned back to Harry, still wrapped in Molly's arms. She pulled back so she could look at his tear stained face. "You have such a good heart Harry. I'm so sorry for what Ron did to you. You above all others didn't deserve that. Please tell me though love why you didn't fight back, why you let him treat you like that."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he curled up against her. "At first it was because I thought he could still love me… But then Neville showed me what love really looked like. I tried to break up with him but he told me he would tell you I was a whore, I wasn't worth your love… and you're the closest I have to a family and I couldn't lose that so I let him keep doing it, as long as I still had a family afterwards it was worth it." Molly felt her heart break for the boy in her arms she loved that he thought of them as his family, but she couldn't believe he endured all of that torture just to guarantee they would continue to be his family.

"Harry we want you to know that we would have listened to your side too. We didn't just disown Ron just now, we saw through a memory of what he's done to you. We love you like one of our own and nothing makes me happier then knowing you feel that way too. The boys and Ginny already think of you as their brother. Harry smiled and hugged each of the Weasley's. When he was done, it was like a switch had been flipped. He stood, head snapping towards Neville. He ran over to the other boy who had been sitting quietly on the couch watching Harry bond with his family.

Harry pounced on the boy though, and kissed him right on the lips. It wasn't forceful or raunchy, simple lips pressed to lips. But it was so much more than the others kisses had been. This was Harry showing that he was all Neville's now, no more sadness or abuse clouding their affection. Neville wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer as their foreheads touched and they pulled their lisp apart. Molly walked over and helped the two boys stand. She pulled Harry into one more hug and then… Neville.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear as she hugged him. "Thank you for looking out for him. Your parents would be so proud of you Neville. You're part of the family now too. You're with Harry so now you're with us." She gave Neville a good squeeze that he returned full force. Her words meant a lot to him.

_**There, Ron's away from Harry, but still not fully resolved… and how is Dumbledore involved? We'll see. **_

_**Lot's more to do, Have to get the twins with our resident snarky dungeon bat… have to heal Harry up so he can be with Neville and we have to figure out Dumbledore's true nature.**_

_**This was supposed to be a one-shot for a trade… how did it come to this? 17 chapters and still not done. I think around Chapter 7 I said that I had only a few more chapters to go…. Yeah… right…. And I'm a hippogriff. **_

_**Leave comments cause you can and I'm asking? lol**_


	18. Calm Before a Storm

_**Oh and I got a comment about how Harry's mood flips so much, so let me explain a little, or maybe how I justify it in my own head… (Because yes I know one minute he's all fierce and the next pathetic)**_

_**Harry seems weak and broken when he's alone with Ron, because Ron is holding the one thing Harry has ever wanted over his head (family), where as when Harry had all the Weasley's there he was okay to stand up to Ron because they were listening to his side too. Plus it helped that Neville was right there with him. He's still going to be really down on himself because of Ron's emotional abuse… yeah hope that helps!**_

_**Beware so fluffy you might get a cavity! **_

**Chapter 18**

**Calm Before a Storm**

By the time Molly was done hugging people it was nearly three in the morning… the only upside was that they didn't have classes tomorrow. Severus had a feeling of foreboding however when he realized that tomorrow afternoon, Dumbledore would have to be informed about Ron's situation.

Snape didn't have any qualms with proving to Dumbledore that Ron didn't deserve to even breathe the same air as Harry or anyone else for that matter… the problem was that despite showing Dumbledore the pensive memory's and testimony from the Weasley's, McGonagall, Neville, and Snape himself… the old fool probably wouldn't take any of it into any sort of real account unless he spoke to Harry.

Honestly, it was a wonder Harry could even still function now. It was a wonder that the boy could love Neville… love at all really. From what Snape now realized, Harry had never been loved by the people that were supposed to love him. Snape's heart went out to the boy. He felt cruel for all the years judging Harry based of his similarities to James and never to his similarities to Lily… or his own distinct character traits.

He dreaded seeing the look on Harry's face when he would have to ask the boy to tell Dumbledore everything. He feared that Harry wouldn't be able to cope with the pressure and would revert back into himself more. That was the last thing any of them wanted. They wanted to see their strong confident Harry back. Even Snape could admit he liked the Harry that talked back, that had a fire in his eyes… better than this one.

He just hoped that Neville was up to the challenge of bringing that Harry back. And honestly, he really did think that if anyone could… it would be Neville.

With these thoughts traipsing through his mind he turned to the group of people invading his quarters and cleared his throat. Everyone immediately went quiet and still as they looked at him.

"I can honestly say that I'm glad this was resolved and that we no longer must deal with Ronald and that Harry is safe but…" Snape glanced at his wall clock and tilted his head. "It's quiet late… or early as it were and I had hoped we could all get some sleep before dealing with Dumbledore.

A heaviness settled. No one was eager to tell Dumbledore. McGonagall nodded though, easing the tension and began rounding everyone up. "I'll make sure you all have rooms for the night, please follow me." She began to walk to the door. Before leaving she turned to the Gryffindor's. "Please don't dally around the halls boys, I would prefer if you went straight to bed!" With that and a pointed look she left followed by the four oldest Weasley's.

When they were gone Harry's shoulders relaxed. He had so many questions that he wished to be answered and he wanted to thank them all for helping him in such a huge way… but he was _so_ tired. He was emotionally drained and physically exhausted from Ron's earlier treatment, and the previous confrontation.

He slowly looked up from Neville's arms. The twins had warm smiles for him, and as his gaze went to Snape the man showed none of his usual contempt, only sadness and apologies. He smiled back at the twins, but when his gaze landed on Snape and he saw the unsaid apologies he couldn't help himself.

Carefuly he removed himself from Neville's arms and turned fully to face the dungeon bat. The man looked worried, as if Harry would reject just the _look_ of apology on his face, but when Harry was suddenly standing right in front of him, thin arms wrapped around his waist, he honestly couldn't believe it.

This young man that had just suffered unspeakably horrid things from a boy he believed loved him; he now stood in the arms of a _Severus Snape_ hugging him, forgiving him for all of their past disagreements, all of their past hostilities. He forgave him completely and it was more than he had ever hoped for.

He found himself wrapping his own arms around Harry's little form _–too little, that would have to be fixed-_, hugging him back. Harry pulled away a moment later giving the potions master a little smile before turning around and going back to Neville's arms. Neville smiled at all of them, inclining his head to each man in return for all of their help. He smiled and led Harry from the room. They made their way slowly through the halls. Both of their bodies were achy and tired.

They made it to the corridor that lead up to the Gryffindor dorms. Neville took a step in that direction before Harry stopped him. "Can we go to the Room of Requirement? I'm really not in the mood to walk up all of those stairs and I don't want to share that little bed, and I don't want to have to listen to Dean and Seamus snore." He took a big gulp of air before looking at Neville with big green eyes.

Neville smiled, he walked over to Harry wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. "Of course love, that sounds like a good idea." He kissed Harry right next to his lightning bolt scar. Harry smiled up at him and gave him a hug before grabbing his hand and starting for the Room of Requirements.

When they reached the blank space of wall Neville paced in front of it three times. He smiled as a large light colored oak door appeared. He opened it and ushered Harry inside. The raven haired teen gasped as he stepped into the room. It was simple but charming and just what he needed. It was soothing and peaceful. The walls were baby blue, the carpet a light cream color and soft underfoot, Harry wanted to peel off his shoes and socks and dig his toes in it. There wasn't a lot more to the room, there was a couch in royal blue and a coffee table in the same light oak as the door. The only other piece of furniture was a large bed with royal blue sheets the same color as the couch and a wood frame the same as the door and coffee table. It wasn't much but it was just what Harry needed.

"Dobby?" The name barely left Harry's lips before the little elf popped into the room,

"Yes, master Harry Potter sir, what would you be liking?" Harry smiled at Dobby as he kneeled to be at a closer height to the little elf.

"Can you please pop up to the Gryffindor dorms and grab Neville and I a pair of Pajamas?" Dobby looked up at Neville.

"Won't that Ron boy be upset with you? Please Master Harry Potter sir, I don't want to see you so hurt again…" Dobby's big eyes grew and swelled with tears.

"It's okay Dobby, you won't need to worry about _him_ anymore." Neville gave the elf a little smile.

"Did mister Nevillie get rid of that nasty freckled boy?" Neville smirked and nodded. Dobby jumped up and spun in the air. He ran over to Neville and hugged his legs tightly before running back over to Harry and hugging him around the neck much more lightly. "Dobby is very happy for Master Harry! You deserve someone like Mister Nevillie. Harry smiled and shook his head.

He was glad the little house elf was happy with his choice, but he honestly thought Neville could do much better than him… or maybe that was Ron talking? He was so tired he didn't even know anymore. Before the thought was fully processed Dobby was back and handing him pajamas for Neville and himself. He smiled at Harry and with a wink disappeared back to the kitchens.

Harry smiled as he turned back to Neville who was watching him with sparkling hazel eyes that showed all the love he had for Harry. Harry couldn't help but smile at the boy. He walked over and handed Neville his pajamas. He kissed the corner of the blonde's mouth before turning around and carefully peeling off his clothes so he wouldn't bump and remaining bruises.

Neville watched as Harry removed his clothes, stunned by how beautiful Harry was even though he was too thin and slightly bruised. Harry's skin was pale and soft looking; his back still had some muscle to it, along with his legs from quidditch. He desperately wanted to touch, but he also didn't want to scare Harry. He couldn't control all of it though. He walked towards Harry making sure his footsteps were heavy so Harry could tell where he was. When he was right behind the dark haired boy he wrapped his arms around the thin waist. He felt Harry stiffen just barely, with a tiny smile he leaned down, kissing Harry's shoulder. He nuzzled the back of Harry's neck and stepped away again to change into his own pajamas.

Harry smiled at how considerate and loving Neville was, being affectionate but not more than Harry could handle. Again he wondered if he was good enough for such an amazing young man. He quickly pulled on his clothes and walked towards the bed and climbed in and under the heavy, soft comforter.

Neville followed moments later, immediately taking his place besides Harry who wrapped himself around Neville. His head pressed to the blonds' chest just over his heart, one arm thrown across his now thin stomach. Neville immediately wrapped his arms around Harry's tiny body and nuzzled the top of his black hair.

"I love you Harry." Neville whispered into the top of his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I really do love you too Neville. And I want to thank you for everything you've done for me." Harry tilted his head up looking into Neville's light eyes.

Neville smiled down at the raven haired teen. "You don't have to thank me Harry."

"No I do, and I know saying thank you isn't enough. Whether we like it or not, this isn't quiet over yet, and Ron really messed me up Nev, but I don't care how long it takes me, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if that's what it takes." Neville gave Harry a watery smile. He leaned down and kissed Harry lightly before pulling back to look into his bottomless green eyes.

"You're right Harry this isn't over yet. But you shouldn't have to make it up to me. I love you and I would do it a thousand times over if it made you happy. Do you understand? And I will spend the rest of _my _life showing you that you're worth that effort." Harry leaned up this time and gave Neville another kiss.

It wasn't tentative like Neville's had been, lips were firmly pressed, Harry trying to convey every emotion he felt for Neville, showing him how absolutely happy he made Harry. Harry didn't need to say anything else. With one last peck he snuggled back into Neville's chest and fell asleep.

**~*#*~**

**~At the same time back in the dungeons~**

Severus and the twins starred after Neville and Harry as they left the room. After a few moments of silence as everything settled in their minds the twins turned back to Snape. When they saw the look on their professors face their hearts flipped a little. He looked sad and confused, two expressions they had never seen on his face. Actually they had never seen an expression other then contempt before.

A little ashamedly they admitted to themselves that they liked seeing emotion even if it wasn't good. They liked seeing that he could still feel after all these years of pretending he didn't. They blinked hard as Snape's gaze finally turned to them.

He sighed deeply and scrubbed his face with his hands a few times before peeking at them through a gap between his fingers. Slowly he lowered his hands to his sides. He sniffed once, too tired to put his mask back up.

"It's late; you should probably go up to bed." They all stood there, not saying anything just starring.

Finally the twins turned towards the door and prepared to leave but they were stopped by Snape's deep voice. "What you did today…" They stopped, looking over their shoulder at him. He sighed again, trying to muster up the courage to give them the compliment they deserved. "What you did today took a lot of bravery, many men would have run from the sight you saw tonight, they wouldn't have had the bravery to go in the first place." He sighed and walked over to his couch slumping down into it.

The twins shared a look before joining him back on the couch, each sitting on one side of the man. "Would you like to know a secret Professor?"

"Severus please, at least when we are not among others… and yes." They smirked and nodded.

"We know you're brave too." The twin on Severus' right said with a smile.

"We have a lot of tricks up our sleeves; we listen and observe carefully Severus."

"We know things many don't know."

"We know the sacrifices you've made every day since Harry was born." Said the twin on the left.

"We know that you're attitude problem is born from mistakes and deep sadness…"

"The anger is a mask to hide those emotions you refuse to let anyone else see." The twin who had just spoken, on Snape's left placed a hand on his shoulder giving a light squeeze.

"We aren't the only brave men in this room." The twin on the right also squeezed Snape's shoulder.

Snape stiffened as their words sunk in, they knew he was a spy… how long had they known though? Why hadn't they said anything?

"Georgie, he's thinking to hard…" The twin on the left spoke, meaning he was Fred. George leaned in so he could whisper in Snape's ear.

"We've known for a long time, we haven't and never will say anything." He brushed his lips against Snape's temple, Fred doing the same on the other side. Severus shivered from the warm comforting contact.

"I think we have a new project Georgie~!" Fred sing-songed. George nodded and smirked.

Severus looked startled, "and what exactly does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing to worry yourself over too badly Sev…"

"Yeah, we've just made it our new personal goal to break your mask a little more often…"

"Yeah just ruffle your feathers a little…"

"Keep you on your toes…"

"Maybe one day we'll even earn a real smile." They sighed longingly.

"What a day that'll be." With that hanging in Snape's face they wrapped their arms around his torso and gave a light squeeze before jumping up and skipping out of the room. They didn't catch the horrified expression they left on the potion master's face.

_**CrystalLuna13 look, Snape twins stuff! Lol okay mostly boring filler stuff, sorry bout that! Next chapter will be better I promise!**_

_**And guys I got so many reviews for my last chapter 17! You guys make me so happy! Love to you all!**_

_**~Tadpole in a teacup**_


	19. Up To No Good

_**This was originally supposed to be part of chapter 20… but it was getting very long so I split them up but on the bright side you now have two lovely chapters to read yay!**_

**Chapter 19**

**Up To No Good**

Everyone woke up slowly the next day, none really wanted to wake up. Today they would have to face Dumbledore and none of them wanted to. The man was going to be very displeased and they honestly didn't want to face that kind of wrath after such a long night.

Neville woke with the comforting heat of Harry's body wrapped around him. He smiled as he nuzzled the dark hair, momentarily pushing the thoughts of Dumbledore away in favor of Harry's presences.

He leaned his head down just a bit and kissed Harry's forehead. The boy made a little whining noise before burying his head further into Neville's chest. "It's almost 10:00 we should be up soon so we can go talk to Dumbledore."

Harry stiffened at Neville's words, his arms squeezing Neville tightly for a second as anxiety threatened to overwhelm him. "Can't we just lay here forever?" Harry inhaled deeply, drinking in Neville's comforting scent and company.

Neville smiled against Harry's forehead. "I wish Baby, but if we do this there is a good chance you will never have to even _look_ at Ron again. Don't you want that, him gone and out of your life?"

Harry's hand's clenched in the fabric of Neville's shirt. "Yes," was the whispered reply.

"I know your scared love, but I'm not going to leave you okay? And Snape and the twins will definitely be there; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if the entire Weasley family made _sure_ to be there for you. Okay love? It's going to be fine, even if something happens and Ron doesn't get sent away I'm never going to leave you, and now Snape and McGonagall and all of the important Weasley's know the truth. Nothing will stop us from protecting you." Harry sighed deeply, taking a moment to conjure up his bravery before nodding against Neville's chest.

He slowly turned his head so his cheek was pressed to Neville's chest instead of his face. "I do know that, Ron just has a lot of control over me still. He terrified me so much for much too long." He paused, deep in thought, stuck in a place Neville wished he didn't have at all. "I still get the feeling that any moment I'm going to have to jump out of bed and go wake him, pretend that I don't hate everything about him… pretend to everyone that we still have any love left for each other… pretend it doesn't hurt to move… to breath…" He sat up slowly, his hand sliding up Neville's side and to his chest, keeping Harry upright. "Sometimes I wished my knife had slipped, I wished the knife would slip in my bloody fingers and nick a vein, go a little too deep." Watery green eyes met Neville's.

Neville sat up too, taking Harry's face between his hands. "But not anymore right, you have me now, I'm not going anywhere Harry. Even if you told me right now that you didn't want to be in a romantic relationship with me I would still be your friend, I'm not leaving you, not ever. I care far too much about you."

Harry leaned forward bumping his forehead lightly with Neville's. He leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over Neville's lips. He leaned in slowly; finally his lips brushed Neville's. They kissed tenderly, lips sliding slowly over each other. Harry drew back almost reluctantly. "It's so different with you, even during the time I'm sure Ron loved me he never kissed me like that. He was never tender or loving." Harry hummed lightly before a tiny smile spread over his light pink lips. "I really do love you Neville. People are going to think I'm fickle, that I only love you because you saved me from Ron, but I don't… It was always supposed to be you… I'm just too much of Gryffindor to see what's starring me right in the face sometimes." They both chuckled lightly.

"I love you too Harry" He pecked Harry's lips. "Now the kiss was a wonderful distraction and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to do that all day every day, but unfortunately we have things to do…" He trailed off as he kept his gaze fixed on Harry's trying to gage the reaction.

Harry sighed deeply. "Yeah, you're right." He turned away from Neville throwing his legs over the side of the bed, his feet thudding as he slid down to the plush carpet. "Dobby!" Harry called out. The little house elf popped up immediately after.

"Yes Master Harry's sir?" the elf smiled up at Harry, his big ears flopping around as he nodded.

"Can you please go get Neville and me a change of clothes and some breakfast?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir!" Dobby popped away immediately after. Harry smiled to Neville and walked around the bed over to him. He swung his arms around Neville's shoulders; Neville's arms encircled his waist back.

"I'm going to shower…" Harry looked nervous suddenly, his cheeks flaming as his eyes swept to the floor. "Do you… want to join me?" His voice was hesitant, sure Neville would reject him. Neville smiled as he leaned his head down trying to catch Harry's gaze. When he did he smiled, kissing Harry's nose.

"Sure, but we don't have time for any funny business, just cleaning…" Neville took a long pause…. "Okay and maybe a little making out…"

Harry laughed; it was a beautiful sound after so long of not seeing more than a hesitant smile. "Deal!" Harry giggled out as he turned toward the bathroom, pulling Neville along behind him.

~*#*~

Snape woke up with a groan. His head was pounding and it only worsened when he realized what he had to do in a few hours. He let out a louder groan as he remembered the subtle threat from the twins the previous night. His life was spiraling out of his control and he did _not_ like it.

He snarled to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed for his shower. In the back of his mind he hoped he fell back to sleep and drowned.

Fifteen minutes later his bathroom door opened and he stepped out, his waist wrapped in a towel. He hadn't succeeded in drowning. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out his customary robes. He pulled them on running his hands down the front smoothing out invisible wrinkles. With a deep breath he ran his hands through his still damp hair and walked out of his bedroom and into his personal kitchen.

He prepared a quick breakfast for himself, it was too late in the morning to go the great hall and eat. He honestly didn't mind, in fact he preferred this because it meant he didn't have to pretend to be cordial to the foolish headmaster.

Severus gave off a little shutter as his thoughts landed on Dumbledore. He had trusted the man… but this had been going on right under his nose… The man that knew everything before anyone else didn't know this was happening in _his _school?

And because of Dumbledore McGonagall hadn't been able to help… _he_ hadn't _really_ been able to help. There was something seriously wrong with Dumbledore and he needed to figure out what before things got out of hand.

As his thoughts went deeper and deeper into the subject of the old professor, Snape's ideals about him dimmed. Realization that the old man had never done anything but manipulate people shone brightly in his head and he shuttered again at the dark thoughts surrounding their symbol of light.

They had all been so blinded by their old ideas about him that when he had started becoming something different none of them had noticed. They just stumbled along following all of his orders like sheep following the call of their shepherd.

He felt rage pooling in his gut. He hated this feeling. Dumbledore had been the only man he thought he could trust… if he couldn't trust Dumbledore then who_ could_ he really trust. He had secrets and he had done unspeakable things… Dumbledore had been there, helping him along, telling him what to do to fix things…

But that was the problem was it? It was back to the sheep and their shepherd again. Dumbledore was supposed to keep them safe… but he wasn't what he appeared to be… a wolf just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

And Harry… the poor child was barely 16 and already older then all of them… but why? _Why_ was Harry so wise? Was it because he had been forced to grow up by all Voldemort had done? Was it the dark wizards appearance in that first year and every year after? Was it Harry's own innate nature inherited from Lily, or was it deeper than that even? The manipulation of an old man who was playing him like a pawn, breaking him until he was easily manipulated and then building him up slowly so he was powerful enough to do whatever Dumbledore needed him for?

Snape's fists clenched around his teacup making the porcelain whine in protest. He took a breath to calm himself before hot tea could spill over his hands. He put the cup down and picked up the last bite of his toast. He popped it into his mouth and stood dusting the crumbs from his hands. He took a look around his rooms before stepping towards his door and stepping from the room pulling the door closed behind him with a snap.

He walked through the school at his usual quick pace. Even his scattered thoughts did not slow his pace. He walked, his eyes landing on the desired door. He cleared his throat and called out for the house elf that McGonagall preferred. With a crack it stood next to him looking up at him with fear and confusion. "I need to speak with Mr. … with Ronald. Please go to Professor McGonagall and tell her this." With a scared squeak the elf popped away again. Snape waited next to the door, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

He was deep in thought and irritated with the amount of time it was taking for the houself to come back. He didn't even hear the sound of two sets of footsteps approaching. But he definitely noticed when they took their places on either side of him, sandwiching him between two very smiley red heads. He was about to groan in annoyance when they pressed closer and he could feel their body heat radiating through him.

A shiver went up his back… didn't they know how they affected him? Did _he_ know? When had this even happened? When had he started being so attracted to them? Their presence was addicting. They were almost always smiling and even when they weren't you could tell that wasn't going to be the case for long. They were positively radiating with heat, comfort, and something energetic that made Snape want to smile.

"Well, hello their Severus!" …Said the twin to his right.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Said the other on his left.

"We are assuming you are not loitering outside this classroom for no reason."

"This is where the idiot is being held right?"

Snape nodded slowly. "I will actually need you two present to provide your memories so it is a good thing you are here. Is that why you are here?"

The first twin hummed as if plotting with his brother. "Well partly, we mostly just wanted to track you down. "

"You are a surprisingly easy man to find Sev!"

"Don't worry that's a good thing, it will only make our future endeavors on your behalf easier."

Snape looked from one twin to the other considering them closely. "Is their anyway I could convince either of you to not go ahead with this little plan of yours?"

They let out a simultaneous bark of laughter.

"Right silly of me to ask I suppose. I forgot to whom I was speaking. Asking the two of you not to prank is like asking Potter not to save people." Snape rolled his eyes.

"It's like asking you to not be a snarky git…"

"It's like asking a Weasley to not be a red head…."

"All very unlikely…."

"Almost impossible even."

Snape groaned and rolled his eyes. "Will you please just answer me one question before I give up trying to think of ways to get you both to stop this?"

They shared a look across him before they both nodded with big smiles.

"Why is it that you insist upon only making _me_ smile… or whatever it is this is supposed to get you?"

They smirked at him; George leaned in and whispered against his ear. "We like you Sevy."

"It's that simple." Whispered Fred as he too leaned in towards Snape.

"We want you,"

"But to be with us, you have to smile Sev."

Severus was stunned by their easy admission. "What makes either of you think that's what I want?"

They both raised their eyebrows, looking at him like he must be stupid or something. "That's a joke right?"

"Seriously Sev, how could you not like us?" Fred stated

George drew a heart in the air, each side done with a pointer finger. "We complete you!" George said as the heart ended.

"Yeah you're snarky and no fun at all!"

"While we are both loads of fun!"

"Yes, don't you see? Together we make the perfect couple… trio… whatever…"

"Doesn't matter, we like you and we _know_ you like us just as much."

George and Fred moved in closer, their bodies pressing in on Snape from both sides forcing a little squeak of longing and confusion slip from his lips as a shiver went down his spine from their body heat consuming him.

They smirked shaking their heads… suspicion confirmed. Snape shook his head before glaring. "It doesn't matter… this can't be legal! You're my students and… and I'm a terrible person!"

They rolled their eyes before both leaned in and kissed a corner of his lips. The look on his face after was priceless. He stuttered trying to form words… think of excuses, think of reasons… but couldn't.

"That's what we thought!" They said together.

Just then McGonagall rounded the corner followed by the houself Snape had called earlier. McGonagall nodded to the grinning twins then Snape who was trying to regain his composure. The elf stood in front of the door and muttered something, when she was done the door cracked open.

Minerva pushed it open and stepped into the room with a flourish that radiated annoyance with its occupant.

_**Yay set up for Twins and Sev more in a few chapters!**_

_**Next one is kinda a doozy again they give the evidence to Dumbles.**_


	20. Extendable Ears

_**I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! It took me three weeks (!) To write this chapter that's how much I loathed writing it! 19 was originally part of this one that's why the week math doesn't add up in case you keep track of those sorts of things…..**_

_**Yeah so if you're bored with the chapter… I'm sorry… but so was I, damn filler chapters and their long boringness! The only upside is the fun Snape/ Twins interaction.**_

**Chapter 20**

**Extendable Ears**

"Demly, go collect the other Weasley's and Neville and Harry please. The last two should be together." The little female elf nodded and with a crack disappeared. When Minerva looked back up Snape was already standing in front of Ron, they were having a glaring contest from the looks of it. "I informed Dumbledore that he should meet us here in…." She cast a tempus and nodded. "Ten minutes."

Snape turned his head in her direction still keeping Ron in the corner of his eye. He gave her a nod before turning back to Ron. The boy had spent the night tied to the chair he was still sitting in… a hard wooden one with no padding. "I hope you slept well… it might be the last comfortable night you have, I'm hoping they send you to Azkaban, but more likely you'll end up on the streets because you won't have enough sense to find a reasonable place to stay in the muggle world." Ron leaned back, it appeared he was getting comfortable.

Ron sneered and licked his lips in a sinister show of disregard for Snape's threats and with that followed a wad of spit in the potion masters face. He hadn't even fully registered what had happened before the twins were standing behind Ron, both of their hands flying out to smack him on the back of the head.

Snape regained himself and wiped the spit off with a handkerchief. "Was that supposed to accomplish something Ronald, because it only fueled the fire beneath you. The case against you only grows steadily more and more bullet proof with everything that leaves that filthy little mouth of yours." Snape leaned over, his hands on both arm rests of the chair Ron was tied to. His nose was inches away from Ronald's. "The best you can hope for is to not end up wishing you were dead. If you end up in Azkaban you'll wish the Aurors would just kill you instead of having to endure the Dementors… in the muggle world, you won't last more than a week tops before you wish you were dead instead of sitting in your own _shit_."

Ron sneered but didn't say anything else. Snape stood up straight again as the rest of the group from the previous night entered. All eyes were on Harry, most watching for signs of distress. Ron's gaze however was the only one that held Harry's attention.

They looked at each other for too long, Ron smirked and licked his lips as he winked. Harry's chest seized and he was about to turn around and walk away from the room when Dumbledore entered. His eyes were twinkling and the smile on his face showed he clearly didn't understand why they were all there.

"Hello everyone. Molly, Arthur, how pleasant to see you… Charlie! William! You are here as well? Are we celebrating something?"

"Not unless you count Harry no longer being under the oppressive hand of Ronald." Dumbledore's eyes snapped up to Snape as his words immediately registered.

"What was that Severus? I'm very confused, which let me tell you is much more frustrating than I remember." He tried to chuckle at his own joke but it died on his lips as he saw the looks on everyone else's faces.

"We discovered some disturbing news about Ronald." Severus sneered at the headmaster as his old blue eyes landed on Ron's seated form tied to a chair.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is one of my students tied up? What is going on here? Why was I not informed sooner?!"

"Well, he isn't exactly a student anymore, not possible seeing as how he is now a squib." Dumbledore's eyes flashed with anger. "He has been disowned by the Weasley's." Snape answered the unasked question forming on Dumbledore's lips.

Dumbledore rounded on Molly and Arthur. "What is the meaning of this? What could possibly posses you to do such a thing?"

Molly stood her ground against Dumbledore. "If you saw what he had done to Harry you would have done the same thing. If you had _heard_ the things he said to Harry you would be doing _the same thing_!" Dumbledore turned to Harry. His usually twinkling eyes were full of heat and danger and Harry wished he could run.

"Harry, what happened son?"

Harry stuttered as he tried to look at anything but the people around him.

"Please sir," Neville spoke up. "Ron verbally, emotionally and physically abused Harry." Neville stood part way in front of Harry as he spoke for the terrified boy.

Dumbledore chuckled his eyes clearing of anger but they didn't twinkle either as his gaze subtly shifted to Ron. "Why would he do that, they are together are they not? Why would Ron want to abuse his boyfriend especially when it's Harry?"

"Professor we have proof, so much of it we could probably get a trial over and done with before the week is through."

"That doesn't make any sense Neville, why would Ron want to hurt Harry. They are best friends and lovers, am I correct?"

"They were before Ron decided to take all of his anger out on Harry by beating and raping him!" Neville was fuming at Dumbledore's apparent lack of action.

Snape was sad to admit that as of a week ago he was no longer surprised. "Here are the facts Albus. Ronald hit Harry, and decided he enjoyed it. He admitted that last night in front of all of us, then when Harry forgave him he did it again and again because he liked it so much. When that no longer satisfied him he began raping Harry. This then paired with verbal abuse and Harry of course stopped being able to handle it and so reverted to self harm."

Many of the Weasley's hadn't known about that part so they all immediately turned their eyes on him as he shrunk back behind Neville. Molly's eyes watered as she stepped up towards Harry. "It's okay dear. You don't have to worry anymore. We love you Harry, you don't have to hurt yourself anymore okay sweet heart?" Molly wrapped him in her arms and the tears spilled as he clutched on to her robes like his life depended on it.

"Neville here took action Albus when we were not allowed to investigate his claims due to one of your staff rules, and he along with the Weasley twins found proof. If you wish to see it they will gladly offer it up to you along with all of our memories of what happened last night when we all confronted Ron for his actions." Snape's eyes never left Dumbledore's face even as the old man's head swiveled around the room to examine everyone else's.

When the old man's eyes landed on Ron they locked onto him. Ron sneered at the old man, but not in anger more like they had some kind of sick private joke no one else was allowed to hear about. Albus' face seemed to match as if he were agreeing with the joke.

"I need to see the proof… but I only want it from Harry." This statement caused uproar as they all protested having to put Harry through remembering all of that just to give Dumbledore proof they could easily provide.

But once Snape put up his hand to silence them they all quieted. He turned to Harry, again apologizing with his eyes from having to do this to the boy. He walked towards Harry and put his hands on the boys shoulder as he bent down to whisper so only Harry could hear. "There is something not right with Dumbledore and I know you can feel it too. He's not going to give us what we want unless you can give him this proof, I know this is hard and I know it's going to hurt you greatly to share these memories with so many people, but it is necessary in order to ensure Ron doesn't hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry Harry." Snape leaned back and straightened. His face a mask of indifference again as he tried to convey with his eyes the emotions attached to the conversation he had just had with Harry.

Harry knew that look; he knew what it meant especially after Snape's words. He blinked and nodded minutely before stepping up towards the center of the room where everyone was forming a disjointed circle. Harry was already placing the tip of his wand to his temple, tears trickling down his cheeks, as Snape took the pensive from his pocket and enlarged it.

He set it to float in front of Harry as he pulled memory after memory from his mind and tapped them into the pensive. There were many, all swirling angrily through the pensive, the feelings of their owners distress giving them life. Finally Harry stopped with the memory of what they assumed was last night's conversation with Ron.

When it was all done he took a wobbling step back from the pensive and practically fell into Neville's arms. The boy pulled up a chair and placed Harry into it. Molly immediately transfigured it into a plusher one before taking a step towards the pensive along with everyone else other then Ron, Neville and Harry.

"You should go Neville; I want you to really understand what you're signing yourself up for. With a sigh Neville nodded, with one last deep glare full of loathing directed at Ron he stepped up to the pensive and waited until everyone was ready.

With a nod from everyone they dove into the memories. Harry placed his head in his hands as his gaze dropped from the bent over forms of all of the people he cared about. He was pretty much alone in the room with Ron who was glaring daggers at him from the other side of the group. Harry looked up as he felt the gaze. His eyes locked with Ron and he desperately wanted to run.

But he had already showed so much weakness to Ron and he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction this time. "Alone again with you at last," Ron smirked finally.

Harry hesitated before speaking and was proud when his voice didn't waver. "I don't understand why you seem so arrogant, there is no way you can come out of this without serious consequences, and you've already lost your magic Ron."

"That's what you think Harry, but I've got friends in high places believe it or not." Harry blinked rapidly…he did _not _like the sound of that.

~*#*~

The group stared on in horror as the memories replayed themselves for all to see. Neville felt sick to his stomach, the others were at least slightly prepared having seen the memory from the night before… But this was so much worse than Neville had imagined!

He was watching as the man he loved experienced things no one should ever have to feel. He knew Harry well. He could see the looks on Harry's face and know what he was feeling. And every tear or request for it to just stop he wished he could grant.

And even if he didn't like it… he understood better now Harry's need to feel in control, hurting himself the way he had so many times now… it made sense. Seeing his anger and heartache… the pain, how else was he supposed to handle it?

Neville wanted out now, he didn't want to see anymore! He just wanted to hug Harry and never let go, to promise him that he would never have to feel hurt like that ever again.

And even for the others who knew what to expect this was just a whole new level of torture witnessing this cruel play unfold in front of them. There was a special level in hell reserved for this sort of thing… watching people you love be hurt like this…. Watching people you loved hurt others like this…

Molly and Arthur couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten it so horribly wrong with Ron to end up with a son this so unbearably sick and cruel. There present sons couldn't help but wonder if it was maybe partly their fault for taunting and pranking Ron too much when he was younger.

Even the usually cold Snape had to keep his eyes adverted to avoid being sick himself. He had been so wrong about Harry, how was it possible to have so misjudged another person for so long. He wished he could take it all back… maybe if he had been kinder to Harry the boy would have come to him before it got as bad as the now passing 5th memory of the first rape after the beating had stopped being enough.

If he had only been nicer maybe Harry wouldn't have to cower in fear alone in a chair as the people he loved witnessed his weakest moments.

This was all just so messed up! ... For lack of a better phrase.

The twins did their best to avoid looking directly at every memory after the rape started. They had seen it first hand and had no need to see it ever again.

McGonagall was no longer a young woman, and seeing these things was not good for her. She felt so much pain seeing one of her Gryffindor's act like that to her favorite lion. How dare Ronald treat Harry like that, like the poor boy hadn't suffered enough already!

When it finally came to the memory of what had happened between Ronald and Harry last night everyone except Neville and Dumbledore turned away.

Dumbledore was the only one not repulsed by the whole show. He stared on with a mask of indifference that to most in the pensive would have seemed like he was just trying to put up a brave face, but in reality he had a sick sense of pleasure… not because he enjoyed seeing the weapon get raped… but because this was going to help shape his weapon, make Harry even more powerful… if only he could use this to his advantage. He would need to get to Ron first. Lock him in Azkaban before anyone found out anything about his involvement. Not that he was much involved, but enough to get Harry to lose faith in him.

Snape looked over at Dumbledore as the last memory began to play. He watched as the indifference disappeared into irritation, but not the kind you would expect.

Just as the thought was forming the last memory of conversation with Ronald about Harry last night ended and so did their trip into the pensive.

They fell to the ground and saw that Harry was curled up tightly in his chair as Ron just stared at him with a sneer on his face.

Neville immediately ran over to Harry and pulled the boy into his arms as he sat in the chair with Harry in his lap. Neville glared daggers at Ron as he tried to sooth Harry. "It's okay baby I won't leave you alone with him again. I'm so sorry Harry." His voice lowered even more as he whispered to Harry. "I'm so sorry for everything he put you through you didn't deserve any of that do you understand? You're the most amazing person I know and I'll prove it to you even if it takes me forever." Harry only nodded into Neville's shoulder.

Harry hated the control Ron still had over him it was like swallowing hot coals every time Ron so much as looked in his direction. He couldn't wait until Ron left the school.

Dumbledore looked at all the faces around the room. Ron getting caught had escalated into something much bigger then he had anticipated. He had assumed however that he would be called right away not the next day!

Dumbledore was furious, he didn't' show it on his face but for anyone who cared to look there was less than no twinkle in the old man's eyes. They flamed with annoyance and anger for having his plan so thoroughly thrashed.

The last memory with Molly renouncing Ron had put the headmaster in a foul mood.

He masked the real reason for his anger for the one that made it seem as though he was angry with Ron for doing this to Harry. And with a livid tone that clearly portrayed that, "everyone out now! I must speak with Ronald about his future. I wish to do so privately." He flicked his wand and the door banged open. Neville picked Harry up and placed him on the floor leading him out of the room followed by everyone else including a very reluctant Severus. He didn't trust Dumbledore… and especially not Ron!

When he exited the room he grabbed the sleeves of both of the Weasley twins, halting them as the rest kept going. "Want to do me another favor?" The twins smirked evilly, nodding vigorously.

"Tell us what you need Sev." Fred chirped.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we are going to owe you a few." George chimed in.

Severus sighed at George's comment but pushed it aside and held out his hand palm up. "I'm going to need one of those extendable ears. I have a hunch about Dumbledore and even if hearing it won't prove anything at least it will confirm my suspicions one way or the other."

The twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then looked back at Snape. They dug into their pockets at the same time each pulling out an ear and placing them into Snape's palm.

Snape nodded thanks before snatching them up and offering up an ear to the twins. They shrugged and grabbed it up leaning over with Snape so as not to stretch out the cord of the ear.

_**I apologize for the ranting up top… but it is true…**_

_**Anyhow sorry for the cliffy… type… thing? Yeah ha ha!**_


	21. Dumbledore's Betrayal

_**What's this? Another chapter so soon after posting one? How can this be?! Le gasp!**_

_**Yeah I got home last night from posting chapter 20 and was bored so I sat down and began typing this chappie and I finished it in less than an hour… it took me an hour to proof it but hey! **_

_**I had a much easier time writing this one then the last, it might not be as well written or whatever, but I liked writing it more… and finally we find out what's up with our dear old Dumblie-dore!**_

**Chapter 21**

**Dumbledore's Betrayal**

Neville walked with Harry curled against his chest all the way back to the common room. They slipped past the students loitering there and went up to the dorm. No one was there since it was still early enough in the afternoon for students to be out enjoying the weather.

"Do you mind if I have a few minutes alone Nev?" Harry spoke in a solemn tone. Neville eyed him, trying to figure out why Harry would want to be alone, if he just honestly wanted that… or if he wanted to be alone so he could hurt himself again.

Neville nodded once before speaking, "alright Harry." He leaned over Harry and brushed his lips soothingly against Harry's scar. Pulling away he gave a weak smile. "I love you Harry." He grasped Harry's hand and gave it a light squeeze, then kissed the knuckles. He turned on his heels and walked out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder before stepping out completely to see Harry running his fingers over the knuckles Neville had just kissed.

When Neville was gone Harry continued to rub his knuckles for a minute before dropping both hands at his sides. He crumpled to the ground on his knees. His hands came up to cover his face as he cried into them.

He hated Ron, he hated everything he was. He hated the control he had over him; he hated Ron's power, his face as he sneered at Harry. His voice as he told Harry that he had 'friends in high places'. He hated everything Ron had become and everything he had done.

Ron had such a power over him, just being in the same room made Harry's skin crawl and he wanted to itch it. But he couldn't, it wasn't a real itch. What was he supposed to do to make it stop?

He just wanted it to stop...

He glanced at the door, checking it, listening, as if someone was going to burst through it at any moment and yell at him for something he hadn't done.

... Or something he hadn't done _yet_.

He knew how to scratch his itch... but by doing so he would disappoint Neville. And that was the last thing he really wanted. The problem was that his sense of duty to Neville for all that the other boy had done… It did not outweigh his need to feel in control. His need to deal with Ron's abuse was too much to handle when compared with Neville's sadness. And even if Harry did cut he knew Neville would be there for him anyways. He realized how horrible it was to be taking advantage of Neville's love for him like that, but he just couldn't help it. He felt as though he _needed_ this.

He stood up and walked towards his trunk. He pulled out the dagger Sirius had given him and went to the tiny bathroom attached to the dorm. He stood in front of the sink and again considered whether he really needed this or not.

Tears slipped down his face as he pressed the blade lightly against his wrist. He thought back to the night he had done this and Neville had caught him, the first night Neville had slept with him and comforted him.

More tears slipped from his eyes. He pressed the blade while hoping that one day he would have the strength to stop this and be the person he had been before... be the person Neville could be proud of... the person Neville deserved…

~meanwhile~

"You really bollixed this up Ronald." Dumbledore sneered at Ron who responded with a glower. Dumbledore ignored it and began pacing. "I'm not sure I can save you from Azkaban!"

Ron's angry self-absorbed attitude vanished. "You promised that if I kicked it up a notch with Harry you would protect me from that place!"

~Dumbledore's memory~

_Dumbledore sits at his desk calmly going over paperwork. He looks up as three loud knocks sound from the other side of his door. "Come in!" _

_ Ron walks in looking somewhat frightened. "Hello Headmaster."_

_ Dumbledore smiles pleasantly and nods, motioning for him to take a seat. "Lemmon drop Ronald? __Or how about some tea?" __Ron shakes his head no._

_ "Well then, let's get right to the heart of the matter." The aged wizard stands and begins to slowly pace behind his desk chair. "You see Ronald, this is my school. I know everything that goes on here. You can't so much as sneeze without me knowing about it if that is what I wish. Of course I don't keep close tabs on every student I could care less if one of the first year Hufflepuff's sneezes... but certain students... I keep __very__ close tabs on."_

_ Dumbledore gazes at Ron like the boy is supposed to understand by now what he is saying. "Especially Ronald, when I have a student that is thought to save us all." Dumbledore spreads his hands on the 'all' like everyone is there before him. "Harry Potter, Ronald is one of the students in which I keep very close eyes upon. He blinks and I know about it!"_

_ Ronald's face grows considerably paler as Dumbledore speaks... now Ron is practically translucent. "I know what you've been doing to him Mr. Weasley. At first of course I disapproved greatly. Hitting one of my students... __Harry__ of all people. But then I had a thought." Dumbledore taps the side of his head like it is forming right then and there and it is a particularly brilliant idea. "This could work to my advantage. You, his best friend bring him down, make him weaker... And then when he thinks he can't bring himself back up I swoop in and save him. His trust in me will be so absolute by then that he will do anything I ask of him without giving it a second thought." Dumbledore smirks in such an evil manner the likes of which Ron has never seen before. _

_ "Sir, how can you say these things, Harry trusts you!"_

_ "He trusted you too if I recall, above almost everyone else except maybe Miss Granger. And it's not like I'm the one abusing him!"_

_ "Sir I don't understand why I am here if you're not angry with me about Harry?" Ron seems resigned to the fact that he is an atrocious person and it seems so is Dumbledore._

_ "It's simple really Ronald, I want you to kick it up a notch. I want you to bring Harry to his absolute weakest until he will take comfort from anyone, no matter who it is. In trade for this I will guarantee that if you are found out or when it is finally over and I am ready to 'save' Harry you will not go to Azkaban. Maybe you will be kicked out of the school, but I will make it so the Dementors don't come anywhere near you."_

_ Ron looks dumbfounded, his mouth gaping like a fish. He finally shuts it with a snap and nods slowly. _

_ "Good, so it's settled. Do whatever you feel is the natural next course of action with the things you are doing to our Harry and when it's all said and done you won't lose your soul!" Dumbledore claps his hands once in satisfaction, taking his seat again and sipping his tea as if it were just another regular day. He glances up at Ron who is still just sitting there, "I thought I made it clear we were finished here. Run along Mr. Weasley, I have paperwork to get finished."_

_ Ron's eyes bulge but he stands up swiftly and runs from the room like it is on fire._

~present~

"I didn't think you could get caught so gloriously! You really screwed this up! And why didn't you ask for me to be there _last night_?"

"I did! Snape said that he would call you in the morning which is now!" Ron snapped at the old wizard. Dumbledore stalked over to Ron and backhanded him so hard Ron could taste blood.

"You're an insolent little thing. How do you expect me to keep you out of jail when so many people have seen what you have done to their precious hero!? There is no way to cover this up Ronald. And now that you've lost your powers there is no hope of you staying here to maybe at least finishing your education which is what I would have argued had you not been caught like this."

Ron sat there, still tied up, seething in his own anger and frustration as Dumbledore continued to pace around the room trying to grasp at straws that didn't really exist.

Finally after almost ten minutes of this he turned back to Ron with a devious leer. "You will stay here as Filch's assistant. You will train to take over his job for when he finally deems he is done grumbling about the school and chooses to retire."

"Ugh! I'm not going to follow _Filch_ around! He has that creepy relationship to his cat… I think he buggers it or something equally as disgusting. And besides that the nasty git wouldn't take me anyways!"

"He will if I tell him to! Stop being so whiney, I'm trying to keep you out of Azkaban and this is how you speak to me?! I will tell the school that there was a terrible accident, you were studying for potions and bumped in an extra ingredient and the result was the loss of your powers. So, in a fit of despair you asked to stay and take over for Filch one day and I agreed with open arms, because I am a gracious, good man."

"What about the others who know what I've done? There is too many of them to alter all of their minds or you would have just done that from the start!"

"I'm the headmaster, Severus and Minerva will do as they are told and so will Harry and Neville if they know what's good for them. Your family will want to keep the shame from getting around I'm sure. Your father is already highly underpaid and undermined at the Ministry, imagine what would happen if he let too much information slip about you at the wrong moment." Dumbledore had a fake look of regret and worry on his face for the Weasley family.

Dumbledore waved his wand in Ron's direction freeing him from the bonds that held his hands. "Go wait for me in my office I must speak with our resident Potions Master." Dumbledore turned away from the red head and stalked towards the door.

~On the other side of said door~

Snape looked at the twins and quickly wrapped up the ear cords. He shoved them into the still shell shocked twins hands and pushed them down the hall in front of him as he sprinted away from the door. "Quickly now boys! He's coming to meet me and you're lollygagging about as if you're heading to Sunday brunch!"

This seemed to snap the twins back into action and they quickly fell into step next to Severus following him down to the dungeons. They walked quickly keeping their pace, when they reached Snape's office he shoved them inside and across the room to a blank space of wall. He tapped the stones in a certain pattern revealing a door. "Go wait in my rooms! Don't touch anything except the couch and the tea table do I make myself clear?"

Fred and George both nodded quickly running down the hall. Snape closed the door with a click and stalked over to his desk. He sat down with his usual flourish and pulled up an essay taking his quill in hand.

Just as he dipped it in his favorite red ink Dumbledore strode in.

_**Leave a review because you're just so excited that I posted again so soon!**_


	22. Decisions

**Chapter 22**

**Decisions**

Harry left the bathroom and walked slowly over to his bed. His arms were clutched tightly to his chest as he rubbed the bandages lightly. Tears of self loathing welled in the bottom of his eyes.

On his wrists and slightly up his arms were more bandages. He flopped onto his bed, turning over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow in shame. He hated this, he always hated himself afterwards. He felt guilt and weakness seep into his skin. He didn't want to _need_ this, but he didn't know what else to do to get the pain of his memories to go away. Ron was leaving, but still just the memory of the look on his face earlier was enough to make Harry itch, and his skin crawl.

And Neville, he always looked so disappointed in him for cutting and if the self loathing for doing it to himself wasn't bad enough then that look on Neville's face was. He cared about Neville and the boy did nothing but show that he too cared for Harry. So why was it that he couldn't do what Neville asked? It was really one of the only things Neville asked of him and yet he still couldn't do it.

Neville asked so little of him and gave so much in return, promises of love and friendship… compassion. Neville had told him he would never have to be alone again as long as he wanted Neville in his life. All Neville asked for in return was that Harry try and not hurt himself anymore…

And he couldn't even do that. Ron was leaving, but would that be enough? Harry lived a life with very little control. He didn't have control over his destiny, his life, and until a few hours ago even his love life. Now while he lay in his bed regretting cutting himself, he realized he had very little control over his own actions. It was like everything he did bypassed any sort of reason and went straight action. And even if in the moment it felt right, it felt like he had control, the after effects made it seem very pointless.

He cried himself to sleep wishing Ron hadn't taken so much of his strength away from him.

Neville came back to the room soon after Harry had fallen asleep. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Harry's troubled face. Neville frowned at the look. He didn't want to see it on Harry's beautiful face. He sighed as he saw Harry's hands tucked under his chin, leading to the bandaged wrists. He melted with sadness when he saw them. He didn't want Harry to feel like he had to hurt himself to be in control! He understood better now that need… but it didn't mean Neville felt any less pain for Harry seeing it there. He wished Harry could see he was strong enough to get through this without a knife pressed against his wrists. He wanted Harry to know that he would do anything for him, just so he wouldn't have to do this anymore.

He held back angry tears as he changed into his sleep pants and climbed into the bed behind Harry. He pulled the raven haired teen against this chest and tucked him under his chin. He inhaled Harry's distinct sent, his mind troubled with the thoughts of Harry. He wrapped his hands lightly around the back of Harry's wrists, rubbing his thumbs lightly over the bloody bandages before drifting off into a troubled sleep.

~in the dungeons~

"I have made a decision regarding Ronald." Dumbledore strode into the room and sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk. He transfigured it into something more lavish like the one in his office.

"And what is your conclusion?" Snape drawled as his eyes roamed over the chair. He rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's now obvious shows of power. Snape saw so clearly now how everything Dumbledore did was to make him look more important than everyone else… more powerful. And until recently it had work flawlessly.

"He will stay in the castle and apprentice under Argus until he decides to retire." If this moment had happened a few weeks ago Snape would have never believed those words. How could Dumbledore allow such a thing? Even now, knowing that Dumbledore was involved with Ronald's abuse of Harry, he didn't think Dumbledore would be stupid enough to try and slip Ron back into the folds of the school like this. He was outraged by Dumbledore unwillingness to do what needed to be done. His now obvious hidden agendas were slapping Severus in the face.

Snape stood up slamming his fists against his desks making the ink well wobble threateningly. If Dumbledore wasn't willing to kick Ron out because of some self saving scheme, then maybe reminding him that his greatest 'tool' was going to be greatly affected by this would.

"Are you trying to make Potter have a mental break down?! That's what you will achieve by letting that little wanker stay here! Potter will break beyond even your repair Albus! I don't think you understand the fire you are playing with here!" Snape could only imagine the look on Harry's face when he found out Ron wouldn't be leaving the school. And the fact that Harry might actually have to continue to see him every day! It would be too much for the boy to take. Despite all the boy had been through and come out of on top, no one was _that _strong.

Albus was internally seething. "I would care to remind you who you are speaking to Severus. Just because we are friends does not mean I don't expect to see some respect. I am still the headmaster of this school! And don't try and pretend like you suddenly care about Harry. You never have before I would think someone like you wouldn't change their mind just because of a few memories."

Snape blanched… was the man out of his mind! How could someone not change their views after seeing Harry like that… anyone like that for that matter? He wouldn't wish Harry's life on anyone except maybe Voldemort. Whatever game Dumbledore was playing he obviously could tell he was losing and was trying to gain control back.

Dumbledore stood. "Now, as Headmaster what I say goes. Ron will stay here at the school and do the job I have set him to. I will put up wards that guarantee that if he gets too close to Harry the closest teacher will be informed and can go and retrieve him."

Snape looked murderous. He couldn't believe this. If he didn't already know Dumbledore was involved in Harry's abuse he would have been flabbergasted now. Harry would not take kindly to this at all.

Severus wanted whisky... "Fine. Is that all _Headmaster _if so I would like to get back to grading?" Snape snapped harshly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the tone. "Yes that's it Severus, I simply wanted to inform you of what would be happening." Dumbledore tilted his head in a goodbye gesture and left the room. Snape slammed the door behind the man and stalked back to his hidden door he had shoved the twins through.

He grinded his teeth in anger as he tried to gently tap the stones, the second the door was revealed he wrenched it open and slammed it behind himself. He strode down the hall and into his rooms where he found the Weasley twins sitting down on the couch just as he had told them.

He walked over to them and plopped down onto the couch in his spot between them. He wasn't sure when he had decided_ between_ them was 'his spot' but it seemed that is always where he ended up anyways.

He huffed out his immense frustration rather loudly. After a moment his hands flew up to his eyes and he let out a noise of pure rage. "I still can't fathom that the old fucking coot is letting Ronald stay here and work under Filch as an apprentice! He's demented. I know he wants to win this war. We all do. But sacrificing the life of Harry isn't right. That boy, more than anyone deserves to just be happy. Albus' meddling has finally gone too far!" He glanced up in a motion that tried to hide the desire to cry.

The twins each wrapped an arm around his shoulders and nodded in understanding of his rage. "If you want to cry a little we don't mind you know." Fred stated, his honesty choked up Severus. They were serious, he could see that they meant it, that they wouldn't mock him for crying in front of them.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone or anything." George tried to smile reassuringly.

"Sometimes everyone needs to let their emotions out."

Severus chocked on a sob. He swiped at his eyes before turning into Fred's shoulder. George leaned over and hugged his back, surrounding him on all sides with warmth. Snape clenched the fabric of Fred's shirt as he tried to gain back that first breath catching sob.

"I just don't understand. I looked up to him like a father and here he does nothing for Harry. And I treated Harry like garbage all these years." Snape mumbled into Fred's shoulder and still they heard every word. George kissed Snape's shoulder before burying his nose in the back of Snape's head. Fred ran his hand up and down Snape's arm letting the always controlled Snape have his much needed moment of weakness.

Finally Fred cupped his cheek and made Severus look into his eyes. "Dumbledore's rein needs to be over Sev. I know this hurts. I know this is like a knife to the heart... but now it's time for you to step up and be like a father to Harry. He needs you now more than he ever did before. Are you going to do what needs to be done for him to get better... or are you going to let Dumbledore and Ron win?"

Snape looked up into Fred's light blue eyes for a long time before nodding. Then with speed he didn't know he possessed he leaned up and pecked Fred's lips. Fred seemed surprised but didn't pull away. Snape did after only a moment and a rare blush spread across his pale cheeks.

George huffed over Snape's shoulder after the momentary shock wore off. "What so the twin that delivers the speech gets a kiss and the other one gets left hanging... that seems unfair." That broke Snape's anxiety and he turned over his shoulder and gave a kiss to George as well. Snape turned so his back was against the couch again and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Ron out of this school, if Dumbledore goes down with him it will just be killing two birds with one stone." He looked at each twin. "Can I count on you both to help me out?" He rolled his eyes once then, "I know you two will be busy trying to get me to smile or whatever nonsense you two have worked out for me... but I could use your support in this at the very least."

They shared a devilish smile. "Oh count us in!" They said together.

"Especially if we get more kisses~!" George sing-songed. Fred nodded in agreement and Snape couldn't help the slight tilt in his lips.

~back in the dorm~

Harry woke slightly as Neville joined him in the bed. He took a deep breath, loving Neville's very presence. The soothing effect it had on him.

He stiffened slightly when Neville's hands came up to cradle his wrists, his sleep clouded mind having forgotten about that. He felt shame and dread well to the surface as Neville's thumbs brushed over the bandages covering his broken skin. He was so angry with himself. How could he do this again and again? He knew Neville hated it… he knew it upset Neville. He just couldn't stop. He wanted to cry again but he held back. He had done enough of that for one day. He waited, trying to calm himself down until Neville fell asleep.

When he heard Neville's breathing even out into a deeper sleep he rolled over so he was facing the other boy. He looked up at the face of the man that had saved him from Ron. He looked up and saw the face of the man that he wanted so desperately to make proud. And it wasn't because he owed it to Neville –even though he did- it was because he loved Neville and the blonde loved him back that was enough to convince Harry that he need to try and get better.

He titled his head up, kissing Neville's chin. The blond snuggled in closer to Harry and sighed contently in his sleep from the contact. Harry couldn't help a little smile and curled into Neville as much as he could, falling back asleep. Trying not to think about Ron or anything else like that, Ron was leaving and he would be free of the crazy red head and his oppressive hold on Harry.


	23. Fighting For What?

**Chapter 23**

**Fighting For What?**

Harry woke up the next morning to the warmth of Neville hugging him. He sighed happily snuggiling up more. He heard a low chuckle come up through Neville's chest and nuzzled his face into the feeling. "How you ever manage to wake in time for classes I will never know."

"Shut up" Harry grumbled into his new boyfriend's chest. "You're comfortable, it's not my fault you make me feel relaxed and content…. It makes me sleepy."

"Mmm, is that it? I just thought you were lazy." Neville said it with a clear smile in his voice.

Harry lightly slapped Neville's arm. "It's too early for you to be so mean." Harry huffed out.

There was comfortable silence as Neville ran his hands slowly up and down Harry's arm… the mood tensed when Neville's hands stopped on Harry's wrists. The raven haired man's head slowly tilted up, his eyes bravely meeting Neville's, waiting to be scolded. Neville didn't say anything though. He merely drew Harry's wrists up towards his face. He gently removed the bandages revealing the scabbed angry cuts on Harry's wrist. And, just like the first night he grazed his lips across the lines whispering words of love. When the cuts began fading he placed Harry's hands back against the bed, covering them with his own.

He still said nothing, just looking into Harry's endless green eyes.

They remained like that until Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Why aren't you yelling at me? I did the one thing you wanted me to stop doing. I feel so guilty about it and I know you hate it and all you do is lay there looking at me with love in your eyes." Harry sounded desperate, for what neither of them was really sure.

"I love you Harry, and yes, I wish you would stop hurting yourself… But I know asking you isn't going to help anything. I need to show you that you don't need to do it anymore, but that will take time, and right now we aren't at a place in your mental health where I am equipped to help you. You need to figure some things out for yourself first. Because, the problem is that no matter what you do I will still love you, I've told you as much. You need a better positive reinforcement for not doing it anymore, other than knowing that it disappoints me." Harry nodded, that made sense, in fact hadn't that been his reason for going ahead with it last night? Knowing that Neville would still be there for him despite his bad habit?

"I'm sorry Neville, I do know it makes you sad, it makes me sad too. I don't want to need this, but I still do…" Harry pressed his face into Neville's shoulder hiding his shame. Neville just wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him closer, kissing the top of his head.

A little while later Neville pulled back looking at a depressed Harry, he smiled a little, to reassure. "Let's go get some breakfast! Dumbledore will be announcing what is to happen to Ronald today." That seemed to peak Harry's interest. He really wanted to hear what would happen to Ron after everything he had done.

They got out of bed, each changing into their clothes at the foot of their separate beds (even if Neville didn't sleep in his own anymore). When they were done Harry took Neville's hand and walked down to the great hall together, neither one ashamed to show their clasped hands.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and began spooning food onto their plates and started eating. When the hall was mostly full, the late arrivals finally staggering in, still half asleep, Dumbledore approached the front of the hall.

The old wizard cleared his throat and waited until everyone quieted before speaking. "Some may have noticed the absence of Ronald Weasley. Unfortunately there was a grave accident yesterday, he was practicing his potions and mixed up one of the ingredients and lost his powers. Because of this unfortunate and sad event he can no longer be a student here at Hogwarts… but he wished to still be a part of the school, and because of this I have asked Mr. Filch to take him on as an apprentice. Ronald will work under him. And, when Mr. Filch is ready to retire Ronald will take over the care of the castle. I must ask you not to pester him about the details of his loss of powers, he feels much sadness over the event, try and be kind to him if or when you happen upon him on your travels through the castle."

Harry's face had gone blank after Dumbledore said Ron would be staying in the castle, he was supposed to never have to see Ron again, and here he had to continue to see him everyday… He didn't think he could survive this. What if he was alone and Ron found him? What if Ron found him in the castle and tried to rape him again? He couldn't do this, it was too much. He abruptly stood up, his chair clattering to the floor as he bolted from the great hall, the student's silence echoing eerily though the hall as the big doors slammed shut ominously, followed seconds later by a twin bang as Neville followed him out.

Everyone so confused by the show at the back of the room no one noticed as Snape stood up and left through the teachers door. He walked through the secret passages for teachers trying to make it to where he assumed Harry and Neville would end up.

He felt rage and anger at Dumbledore, whatever the man was doing, it was a mistake. He realized now that the man had probably done all he had done to Harry in order to bend Harry to his will, but this was going to push the boy to far… Harry wasn't going to be able to handle this gracefully. He was going to boil over and fizzle out in the flames. Harry was a strong young man, stronger even than most of the adults Snape knew, but this was too much even for him. This wasn't going to have the effect he assumed Dumbledore wanted. This wasn't going to eventually make Harry a weapon, this was going to kill him.

He intercepted Harry and Neville as they made their way up to the astronomy tower. "Harry!" Snape called as he saw the young man's back retreating up the tower followed closely by Neville. He saw Harry stop, shoulders tensing. He turned though and looked directly into Snape's eyes. Snape approached not breaking the eye contact. Finally stepping close enough he went with his instincts and grabbed Harry's arm pulling the boy into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

Harry let screaming sobs wrack his body as they muffled into Snape's shoulder. Snape held Harry close, Neville watching the scene looking equally disturbed by the whole situation. Harry was lost in his own anger as Snape spoke calmly to Neville. "I presume Mr. Longbottom that you are coming to the same conclusion that Harry and I have come to about Dumbledore?"

It was more of a statement but Neville nodded in confirmation. He hadn't really wanted to believe it but, after speaking to McGonagall, trying to get her to take action and she being unable to because of that man, he had started losing faith, and with every passing day the evidence built up against Dumbledore.

"He's not turning out to be the man we all thought he was. This, thing with Ron, it's the final straw, whatever sick game he's playing it needs to stop here. Anymore and Harry's not going to be able to handle it." Neville motioned to Harry who had quieted enough to hear what they were saying. He felt oddly comfortable in the potion masters arms, they hadn't been friendly with each other for more than a few days, really only three, but there was a connection with him that Harry couldn't deny. And it seemed neither could Snape.

Harry drew away slowly from the broad chest of the older man he was coming to see as somewhat of a father figure. He turned and fell into Neville's arms, wrapping his arms around the blond and holding on like he would drown if he didn't.

Tucked into Neville's arms he spoke for the first time since learning about Ron. "What am I going to do? I can barely stand being in the same room with him, and that was when I thought, for sure I wouldn't have to see him again after. But now…." He trailed off stepping away from Neville, looking defeated, a cold lifelessness flooding his eyes. Letting all emotion go suddenly seemed better than having to face the truth.

Neville looked into Harry's dulling eyes, his own flaring with rage and fright at the display. "Harry please, we can fix this, I can fix this… they haven't won yet, don't let them win yet… keep fighting… you need to keep fighting." Neville was practically pleading by the end.

"I'm so tired of fighting… when is it going to end Nev? After Ron, I have Dumbledore now, and then Voldemort…. Death Eaters after that who will want my head for killing their master… when will I get to stop fighting?" Harry looked utterly broken. There was no life in his eyes as he said the words the other two men could not deny were true.

Neville took Harry's face in his hands looking him in the already dim eyes. "I know Harry, I know this is hard and seems like it's never going to end… but please keep going, if not for yourself than for me, and the twins… Snape here, _your family_." Life flickered in Harry's eyes, but not enough to reassure Neville or Snape. Harry stepped out of Neville's hands and turned to walk back down the stairs, ignoring Neville and Snape completely now.

He didn't even flinch as they called his name. He brushed them aside with his hands and his magic as they tried to grab him back. He didn't hurt them like he had with Ron, but he made sure they couldn't keep hold of him. Soon, he was sprinting through the castle, he had always been fast and they had no hope of catching him.

Of course, he was moving too fast to know where he was going… __

_**Ah shit man. I'm so evil. I feel really bad for Harry. He's going to lose it!**_


	24. Helping Harry

**Chapter 24**

**Helping Harry**

Harry fell back on his bum, mumbling apologies until he saw exactly who it was he had run into. Ron stood above him smiling cruelly. "Well, well, well, what have we here?*** **A scared little mouse out of his tower?" Ron leaned over Harry -still on the ground- with a sneer on his face. "I warned you I had friends in high places Harry. I can see by the look on your face, the fright in your eyes that you didn't expect me to still be here when you woke up." Ron grabbed the front of Harry's shirt pulling the raven's face an inch from his. "Ohhh, poor little Potter… you have so much to learn." He shoved Harry away and stood up straight.

Harry looked around him and saw that Ron had been sweeping the hall they were in. There was even still a broom in Ron's hand. He started sweeping again, a smirk still playing across his lips. "You know Harry, I think we can still have some fun… I'm still around… I don't see why not." He began to laugh when he saw the look on Harry's face, pure horror and revulsion filled his eyes.

"I won't be doing anything with you anymore… the only reason I stuck around as long as I did before was because I thought your family would push me away without you… but I was obviously mistaken and now I don't need you." His voice shook slightly, quivering with anger and fright.

"It doesn't really matter whether you need me or not, you're going to have to see me everyday Harry, and eventually Neville is going to dump you and you're going to be broken… and when you are I'll be there to pick you up and then we can continue where we left off." Ron just kept sweeping through his little speech, like he was exchanging pleasantries about the weather.

Harry couldn't handle this, he didn't think Ron was right… Neville wouldn't dump him like that… the blonde had promised… but still the words settled in the pit of Harry's stomach, cold and heavy. It chilled him to the bone. He stood quickly, turning before he was even fully upright and running for Myrtle's bathroom.

~*#*~

Hermione had been in a constant state of confusion and curiosity since the night last week with the confrontation between Neville and Harry in the common room. She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing… she was determined to find out.

….But where to start? This wasn't something she could go look up in a book. It was something personal to do with her best friend… her best friend…

She hadn't acted like much of a friend these last few months. She had resented Harry for taking the boy she loved too, she wanted to see Harry happy of course, but still the blow to her ego was too much to cope with and she couldn't look Harry in the eyes without being angry that first month. After that he had just never really been around. He was always off with Ron or by himself somewhere.

But after that night in the common room she could see something had changed. Harry was still never around, but _Ron_ was… much more often than before. But not Harry, and Neville was gone more too. She knew because she had been wanting to ask Neville what he had meant that night in the common room… she had wanted to ask Harry too, but neither had been around.

She supposed she could ask Ron, but after the accusations Neville had made she knew she wouldn't trust his words. She felt awful.

She didn't know what she was looking for only that it might be important, it might be the key to Harry's happiness if Neville's accusations were to be believed, and honestly, if she was going to believe anyone's words… it was Neville.

She was determined to find either Neville or Harry and when she did find them she would get her answers even if she had to petrify them and shove veritaserum down their throats…

~*#*~

Harry sank to the floor of the bathroom, his despair consuming him so fully he didn't know how to handle the overload. He didn't even care as Myrtle floated from over her stall and came to hover next to him, eyeing him with a slight gleam of one who understood and relished others pain.

But it seemed even poor Moaning Myrtle had a heart left, and when she saw Harry transfigure his watch into a blade she scrutinized him with wide curious eyes… She watched all the way up until the blade slipped over his wrist in a long fluid motion. When the deed was done and blood sprang to the surface… she lost it as only Myrtle could.

It showed just how lost Harry was in his own mind that he didn't even care that the ghost watched and would no doubt gossip about it to anyone who would listen…. But he just couldn't bring himself to be bothered anymore… maybe he would die here? Maybe Myrtle would let him share her bathroom… she had offered in second year… and maybe that would be nice, the two of them, ghost buddies wallowing in self pity, crying ghostly tears on each other's shoulders…

So lost in thought was Harry that he didn't hear Myrtle zoom from the bathroom crying about Harry's current activities. She floated down the halls trying to find someone who would actually stop to listen to her.

And who better that she float through other than Hermione Granger, who was in fact on her way in search of Harry and or Neville. Myrtle stopped abruptly just on the other side of Hermione's back, the bushy haired witch also halting at the sudden chill consuming her from the ghostly encounter. She turned with the only smile one could muster for such a depressing ghost.

"Hello Myrtle, you haven't happened to see Harry anywhere have you?" Myrtle looked stunned but in a very un-Myrtle like fashion she simply nodded instead of wailing.

"Oh, it's horrible he's in my bathroom, I was going to ask why he was there, ask him why he hadn't stopped by to visit in such a long time… and then… he just started cutting himself, I saw the blood and started crying and came to find someone!" She started in crying again, the thing she was always expected to do, but it seemed genuine unlike most of the times she started in.

Hermione didn't bother to even try and calm the ghost as she might usually she simply took off down the halls at top speed trying desperately to get to Harry before he went too far…

She skidded to a halt in front of the bathroom door, her shoes squeaking harshly. She slammed the door open with such force she was sure Harry would have jumped had he been lucid enough for such things to alarm him. She flew towards him her hands running methodically over his face and arms finally running over his wrist, her fingertips brushing the gushing wounds, blood tinting the tiny pale fingertips in crimson blood. "'Ello Mione… fancy seeing you here." Harry seemed a little hysterical from the blood loss.

"Harry what have you done? I don't understand!" She was sobbing trying desperately to get the bleeding to stop, her mind not processing the information well enough to work efficiently. She couldn't organize her thoughts, when she desperately needed them she couldn't think of the proper thing to do in this situation. She needed to stop the bleeding she knew that much, she just couldn't remember the best way to accomplish this.

"I'm so sorry about Ron Mione; I know you hate me… I would have hated me too… But now I'm glad…" Harry trialed off, his eyelids drooping dangerously as his head lolled about his neck like he was trying to keep it straight but was losing control of himself.

"Harry what are you talking about?!" Hermione was frantic she didn't know what to do and Harry was losing a lot of blood quickly!

She was just about to start really panicking when Snape slammed the door open, he rushed over pushing her gently out of the way so he could take her place in front of Harry. Neville came in moments after pale, face anxious. His eyes snapped to Hermione and she saw tears brim his eyes. She stared at him in confusion, horror, anger, sadness, she couldn't even figure out what other emotions.

She was snapped out of it as Snape snatched up Harry and rushed from the room, Neville stared for a moment more at Hermione, nodding she should follow before running after the potions master.

She stood up immediately and followed, Moaning Myrtle staring with surprising worry after them.

Hermione rushed into the hospital wing seconds after Neville who had arrived about a minute after Snape. Madame Pomfrey was already casting spells and fussing over Harry, but there was an urgency that clung to the air, making it hard to breathe…

They watched with rapt attention before Pomfrey finally stepped back and sighed, her shoulders slumping, her face looking older and weathered. "Why is it always him? I swear if I see him in here one more time nearly dead I'm going to kill someone! I've seen this boy in here so many times he doesn't even call me Madame Pomfrey anymore! He just calls me Grandma Poppy! And I might as well be the poor boy's Grandmother with how often I have to take care of the little thing!" She was raging like a worried grandmother would. She never acted like this with her other patients so it was easy to see she spoke the truth. "He even has his own bed here! And I've even stopped asking what happened most of the time, this time though this seems to be different…" she turned her eyes from Harry's forehead where she had been soothingly running her hand across the heated skin and looked up and Snape. "Should I ask?"

Neville cleared his throat, and every face snapped to his, he looked like he was trying not to cry, scream, yell… "I'm not sure it's my place to say, but he did hurt himself… again… that's all I'm comfortable saying without him awake… He will wake up won't he?"

"If Professor Snape had been a minute later than it might have been too late, but as it was he made it to me just in time. Harry will wake up, but he lost a lot of blood. I gave him my strongest blood replenishing potion, but even that takes a while to work its magic, he won't be awake for at least an hour and then he will be very weak… and will need help, he won't be able to use his hands for a few hours after that, he cut through the tendon and muscle, he went deep… I can't tell if it was intentional or just a slip up…"

Hermione had held it together pretty well so far, especially for someone who hadn't know her best friend was hurting himself, but at the news he had almost killed himself, even if it might have been accidental was too much to handle and she began gasping for air and sobs racked her body. Neville wrapped her in his large arms and she sought the comfort burying her face in his shoulder.

_*** as I typed that all I could hear was the "Well, well, well what have we here? Santa Clause, oh boy! I'm really scared!" from Nightmare Before Christmas hahah**_

_**I must say I'm very pleased with the Snape/ Twins feedback. Honestly this is not a very common pairing at all and I was somewhat 'nervous (?)' about writing them that way but I have gotten nothing but great reviews and encouraging comments about it! Hope to see more of those and I love you all!**_

_**~Tadpole! **_


	25. Numb Love

**Chapter 25**

**Numb Love**

Harry woke up five hours later instead of one, apparently much more exhausted than they had thought. Harry's eyes blinked rapidly trying to adjust. He felt his glasses being placed on his face and was met with the sight of Neville's worried face inches from his. "I'm so glad you're awake, you had me so worried love." Neville sat next to him and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry tired to lift his arms to wrap them around Neville but couldn't, his hands felt numb like they were asleep.

This alarmed Harry into speaking. "Neville why can't I move my hands?" Harry mumbled worriedly. Neville drew back, but kept his hand on Harry's knee over the sheet.

"Do you remember what happened Harry? Do you know why you're in the hospital wing?" Harry looked around and noticed really for the first time since waking up where he was exactly. He recognized it immediately of course because of all of his long stays in the room and this bed specifically… The Hospital Wing and from the glow of the torches it was obviously early evening.

He closed his eyes briefly and tried to think back to what had happened before. It took a moment as he tried to recall the last thing he remembered…

Hermione's worried face popped up into his head. His eyes snapped open as all the memories flooded his head. He gasped as he tried not to cry. He looked at Neville helplessly he wanted to grab the boy but again could not lift his hands… his wrists. He had gone really deep this time…

Neville sensing Harry's need for comfort leaned in and scooped Harry up, pulling the small boy into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry.

"Harry what happened? Last time I saw you were running away because you had heard Ron was still here."

Harry gulped in air trying to gain enough control to answer. He was interrupted as Hermione and Severus entered followed closely by Madame Pomfrey. The old witch rushed to Harry and immediately began fussing over him.

"How are you feeling dear?" Poppy asked as she waved her wand.

"I can't move my hands Grandma Poppy."

"I know love, it's okay, the feeling will come back in about an hour, you cut very deeply Harry…" All three looked concerned as her words sank in…. "Harry we need you to tell us what happened."

Harry leaned heavily against Neville as he started. "I left Severus and Neville in a hall after running from breakfast and the announcement that Ron was still in the school… but as I ran I wasn't really looking where I was going and ran into someone… With my Luck it was Ron and he said awful things… told me you would leave me Nev," Harry wished he could grab onto Neville's shirt and make sure he never had to let go… he couldn't, without Neville he didn't think he would survive. "He said you would get sick of me and that he would take me back and we could pick up where we left off… I don't even know what's worse than what he did to me! I couldn't handle it. It was all just too much." Harry sobbed into Neville's shirt, wishing he could hug the boy that always gave him so much comfort.

"I cut too deeply, I didn't mean to but I was so angry and sad… and I'm so weak." Harry's voice broke with a pathetic sob. Neville silenced him, shushing him quietly as he leaned in and kissed the spot between Harry's brows and whispered sweet things to him.

Hermione wanted to comment on how sweet they were together…. But that could wait because she still had no idea why Harry was so upset about Ron or why Harry was hurting himself…. Madame Pomfrey was just as confused actually not having heard anything yet either.

Hermione slowly approached the couple on the bed. She just as slowly sat down on the end of the bed, just far enough away from Harry that she couldn't reach out and touch him, thinking that might make him uncomfortable. "Harry, I still don't understand. _Why_ did you cut yourself? Why did Ron still being in the school frighten you?"

"Because he's a bastard that's why!" Neville yelled. Harry whimpered and nuzzled into Neville's neck. Neville immediately started whispering to him again, soothing him. He forgot how fragile Harry was about yelling after the way Ron and his relatives had treated him.

Severus spoke up for them seeing as how Harry didn't seem to be in the correct state of mind and Neville was too passionate about his hatred for Ron. "Ron is abusive… was abusive… he beat and raped Harry on multiple occasions." Hermione gasped in horror and shock. Severus simply continued nodding in understanding and agreement. "And when Harry tried to break it off Ronald held his family over Harry, saying he would tell them lies about Harry so they wouldn't speak to him. So… Harry complied with Ronald for a while longer until Neville could come up with a way to get proof that Ron is abusive."

"If you got the proof than why is he still in the school?!" Hermione spoke in a shrill voice from confusion, shock and anger.

"Dumbledore." Neville growled and this time Harry didn't make a sound.

Severus took up the tale again before Neville could upset Harry for a second time. "He's behind this, I know it…. I just have to prove it and I'm not completely positive how. But Dumbledore is the one keeping Ronald here." With a sigh Severus continued. "Ronald is a squib due to Molly denouncing him. He is not a Weasley any longer. So he is not tied to a magical family and so does not have magic. He is working under Filch because Dumbledore and he made some sort of deal…. I just need proof and then maybe I could get both of them out of this school for good."

Poppy had stayed quiet until Snape was finished at which point she and Hermione began to simultaneously rage. Harry said and did nothing just lying helplessly in Neville's arms. Neville ran gentle fingers over his face and through his hair before going down his back. Doing his best to sooth the boy he loved so deeply.

Severus waited for the women to finish before speaking again. "This is horrible, I agree but I think for now we need to stop yelling and focus on Harry…" The dark haired man turned his attention down to the raven haired teen with a sad look on his face that showed compassion Hermione had never seen on his face before.

He leaned over and ran his long pale fingers through Harry's hair and she watched as he leaned into the touch. Severus' lips quirked in the tiniest of smiles, but it was enough for Hermione to see she had missed more than she ever thought she could in the few months she had stopped talking to Harry and Ronald.

She stopped and thought back to her conversation with Harry in the bathroom right before he passed out. At the time she had assumed it was just gibberish from the blood loss, but knowing Harry and now knowing the background story it made sense…

With the realization she launched herself at Harry, hugging him fiercely while crying hysterically. "I never hated you Harry! I was being so stupid, you more than anyone deserved to be happy and loved and I'm sorry I stopped talking to you just because you got together with Ron. And I wish you weren't glad it had been you and not me. I wish it had been me! You've been through so much already without that ARSE doing this to you!"Her rant was muffled by her tears and Harry's shirt but he still heard every word.

He willed his arms to move enough to try and reassure her or show her he wanted to. He managed to raise right arm up and around her back, but that was it really past some twitches. "I meant it Hermione. I love you like a sister and I'm glad it was me and not you, it was horrible what he did, but I've been through things like this my whole life…" He realized his mistake almost the moment the words left his lips.

The four people around him began to rage about the Dursley's for one reason or another, or saying that he shouldn't have to be used to it. He felt simultaneously exhausted and loved.

He let his still numb arm flop away from Hermione as she began pacing and raving about his horrible family, annoyed by his treatment by everyone over the years.

And even though he wasn't fully healed by any means emotionally, he could feel his heart mend just slightly hearing four of the people he cared very deeply for trying to defend him.

He smiled just slightly and curled up further into the indignant Neville and just listened to the worried ranting until they could compose themselves enough to actually start forming plans.

_**Not a great chapter I am aware but I got Hermione in there again, she went missing for quite some time!**_

_**Also I'm thinking about enabling the anonymous ability on my page because someone decided they couldn't grow a pair big enough to log on and criticize me. If they had been big enough to log on and tell me they would have gotten a **_very polite_** explanation as to why I posted that update… instead they get this… so….**_

_**Because they were anon… in response: I am not blogging… I wanted to explain why I haven't been updating regularly once a week like I used to… I wanted to make sure you all knew I hadn't abandoned you or this story… I'm SOOOO **_**sorry **_** I upset you trying to explain myself! (note heavy sarcasm during that last bit there.)**_


	26. Waking Love

**Chapter 26**

**Waking Love**

Harry had eventually fallen back to sleep to the sounds of Poppy, Mione, Nev, and Severus raging about how unfair his life had been. And even though they were loud about it the love for him that flowed from them was comforting in ways that soothed his ragged soul.

He got the feeling back in his hands sometime during his nap and his hand curling into Neville's shirt alerted the blonde to Harry's current state. He smirked down at the too small teen in his arms. He glided his fingers through his soft dark hair, making Harry stir slightly.

The others too stopped their chattering when they realized it was slightly quieter from the loss of Neville's ranting. Their eyes slid to the pair on the bed, soft smiles forming on the girl's mouths. "You look good with him Mr. Longbottom. And if I'm being truly honest you are probably one of the best things that have ever happened to him. Ronald has always been a brat… but, while you are truly horrid at potions, I must admit you are a good soul. I would count myself lucky to have someone like you at _my_ side." Severus had a slight tilt to his lips that would not have been seen unless you knew to look for it. Neville blushed deeply, his fingers never stopping their movements in Harry's hair.

"He's right Neville, I was supposed to be his best friend and I left him over a boy… but you are still here, even though Harry is at his worst you're still by his side willing to do anything to have him back to the way he should be."

Neville looked down at Harry with an affectionate smile. The boy was beautiful and kind, how could he not love Harry, how could he not want to see the boy happy and vibrant again?

The smile slipped from his face as he thought of the one person he could think of that didn't care about Harry's happiness… the one causing the heart ache. Ronald.

Neville sighed he knew Harry would hurt himself again… Ron was still in the school and they were bound to run into each other again, if not often, in fact. And Neville knew Ron wouldn't stop torturing Harry until he got everything he wanted from the boy. Neville wasn't even exactly sure what that was, he was pretty sure Ron didn't either. Neville didn't really care as long as Ron wasn't successful and he could find a way to keep Harry safe and teach him that cutting himself wasn't a way to solve his problems.

He looked up at the other three people talking quietly amongst themselves. "Can any of you think of a way to get Harry to stop hurting himself?" Neville asked quietly still staring down at Harry.

Severus tilted head just slightly in a way making him slightly resemble a curious puppy that under different circumstances would have made him chuckle. "I think it would be best to give Harry encouragement, a reason not to… a reward for _not_ hurting himself…" Severus' suggestion had merit.

But what would encourage the boy sufficiently? Hermione spoke up then of course with a seemingly perfect solution, "Neville, I suggest you make it…" She cleared her throat and gave him a look that meant he better understand her. "_Personal_. Make sure he understands that you aren't _him _and that you will never treat Harry like Ron did and that you by no means approve of his methods in dealing with the pain." She gave him a very pointed look before her eyes fell to Harry, her eyes softening even though Neville was blushing like a fool. The words had been said with discretion but he got the message loud and clear… or what he thought the message was and judging by the looks on Pomfrey and Snape's faces they had understood too.

He nodded; face still crimson as he leaned back on the bed pulling Harry with him so the boy was laid almost completely across Neville's chest, nestled comfortable under the blonde's chin. The other's left them to get some sleep hoping for Harry sake that Neville could help the young savor.

~*#*~

Harry woke up a few hours later to the rise and fall of Neville's chest, heart beating softly under his ear. He ran his hand up Neville's arm slowly not really wanting to wake the boy up. He sighed contently placing his head back on Neville's chest as he looked around the room.

He sighed again but not in comfort as he remembered where they were and why. He felt so guilty. Neville must have been going crazy with worry… and Severus too. And then Hermione finding him like that… He felt horrible for everything he had put them through. But in the back of his mind he knew there was the possibility that he would do it again, unable to find another way to relive the stress Ron put on him or the pain for that matter. The physical pain he found he could handle after all the years of firsthand experience… but the emotional pain was something he had never quiet learned how to deal with.

He ran his hand along Neville's chest, tracing random patterns. He continued like that for a while, knowing he wouldn't fall back to sleep, his mind to full with memories and thoughts to do anything else.

He was saved from his own treacherous brain by the stirring of Neville. Harry watched as the blonde blinked before looking around in confusion until his eyes landed on Harry. "Well good morning love… how are you?" The whole sentence was slightly slurred and the last part said with slight hesitation.

"I'm okay all things considering." Harry didn't sound overly convincing and he knew that. He also knew Neville understood. The blonde nodded before a slight smile broke across his face. He leaned down slightly until his lips were centimeters from Harry's, letting the raven haired teen decided the next move.

Harry smiled and leaned in, closing the gap, kissing Neville lazily without any hesitation. He smiled at the feel of Neville's warm gentle lips caressing his own. He hadn't really kissed Neville since they had all seen the proof about Ron. There had been too much going on and he felt so low he didn't really feel like he deserved Neville's attentions… but he needed the comfort whether this was selfish or not.

He knew Neville wanted this, Neville wanted them to be together and Harry wanted that too, he loved Neville even though he _knew_ the blonde could do better than him. He knew also though that Neville didn't see it that way and wouldn't give up on being with him… so Harry kissed him with all the love he had for the blonde.

When they pulled apart Neville was smiling like he had just won the House Cup single handedly. "I love you Harry you know that right?"

"Yeah Nev, I know… I love you too, even if it is selfish."

"It's not selfish Harry, you deserve to be loved and love them back, after everything you've been through that's the least the world can give you in return."

Harry just shrugged, his head told him that was bull, his heart told him it was the truth, which did he believe more was the question. He had always done what his heart had told him and sure that got him into a lot of trouble… but it had also saved a lot of other people. It had saved him too on occasion.

He shrugged again for himself. It didn't really matter yet because he had other things to worry about before he could really sit down and consider his relationship to Neville. Like Ron for example was a great thing to worry about. The boy was still in the school and Harry was sure the red head wasn't going to just ignore him. Ron would find ways to torture him or that he could be very sure.

And Dumbledore… what did that man have to do with everything because Harry was sure he wasn't innocent especially with the way Severus sneered at him when the old coot came up in conversation these days… and of course there was still Voldemort to worry about. The snake had been lying low since the Ministry incident but Harry wasn't stupid, he knew Voldie was up to his old tricks, plotting something… The Snake was simply waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Harry hoped he waited until he could resolve the Ron issue at least.

Neville looked at Harry curiously; he could see the cogs working in the ravens mind. He was thinking very hard on some subject and Neville wished he knew Legilimency so he could see what it was that had his loves brow creasing. He lightly reached out stroking Harry's cheek, effectively waking the boy from his musings. When the bright green eyes met his, Neville couldn't help but fall for him a little harder. He was so breathtakingly beautiful and didn't even know it and wasn't that just part of the attraction?

He leaned over kissing him briefly this time before pulling away and sitting up slowly so Harry could adjust himself to the new position. "So? I'm assuming it's pretty early still, some time before breakfast. I say we get Madame Pomfrey to let us out of here and then we can go get ready for the day. What do you say?" Neville asked with a bright charming smile that made Harry's heart thud in his chest.

Ron had never made him feel the way Neville did. Harry wasn't going to deny that he had loved Ron… but it was so different with Neville, it was so easy to be enamored with the blonde and still feel cared for in return…

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry slipped off the bed followed closely by Neville who was barely off the bed before Poppy was bustling in to check on them.

"Good! You two are awake!" She moved over to Harry and immediately began fussing over him. He let her, very accustomed to it by this point, and very aware that any complaining would only prolong the suffering.

She was finished with relative speed and then with a swat at his arm sent him on his way with Neville. He didn't notice Poppy stop the blonde to whisper thanks and good luck.

_**I love you all very dearly if you're still around to read this.**_


	27. Enough Is Enough

**Chapter 27**

**Enough is Enough**

Harry walked back up to Gryffindor tower, holding Neville's hand. It was still early enough even the kids that were early risers weren't up and about yet. They enjoyed the calm walk, just soaking in each other's presence.

Harry would glance up at Neville through his fringe every few minutes and couldn't help the blush that spread up his neck. He loved Neville, he was sure.

Neville noticed every time Harry looked at him and every time he pretended he didn't, but the knowledge made his heart leap in his chest and made a smile spread across his face. He was even graced with a blush. Harry blushed just thinking about him and that made him smile even more. He gently squeezed Harry's hand, randomly bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of the small pale hand.

At the gesture Harry stopped them in the middle of a hall just before the stairs up to Gryffindor tower. Harry stepped up to Neville, pressing his body lightly against the blondes. "Nev, I love you. You know that right? I know I'm hard to be with right now, but I love you and I'm grateful to you for everything. I'm not sure what I would do without you now…" Harry trailed off, his bright green eyes never leaving Neville's hazel ones.

Neville wrapped Harry in his muscled arms, holding him close. "I love you too Harry, I would do anything just to make you smile. I loved you before I knew you were Harry Potter, I loved you after, I loved you when I saw you competing in the tri-wiz I loved you when you cried over Cedric… and I love you when you were snogging Ron in the common room… I'll never stop loving you Harry. It doesn't matter what you do."

Harry's eyes teared up as a smile broke across his face making Neville smile with him. Harry got on his tip toes and kissed Neville soundly, his lips caressing the blondes tenderly, the actions reciprocated.

They were still smiling when they pulled apart and made there was up to the tower to get dressed for classes.

~*#*~

Harry managed to get through the whole school day without once seeing Ron, he was even able to have a nice day, his friends supporting him, and not asking questions. Hermione and Neville stayed with him all day, only leaving him if they had a different class then he did… but at least one of the two was with him. They kept his mood and spirits up.

Harry even managed to correctly and quickly brew his potion. It seemed that with Snape no longer glaring him down Harry was in a better state of mind to brew. Snape had to seriously consider his teaching methods with the result.

Harry was in a very good mood. Managing to almost completely forget that Ron even existed.

…Until after dinner…

Harry walked hand-in-hand out of the Great Hall with Neville, Hermione right behind him; they were laughing about something Seamus had said when Harry ran almost directly into Ron.

Harry stumbled back into Neville who caught and steadied him with ease. "Oh, if it isn't my little slut… out with his new boyfriend." Ron smirked as if he was telling them a dirty joke.

Ron looked from Harry to Neville. "You enjoying the ride Neville? He's a good lay isn't he? Nice tight arse… and he moans like a little whore."

Neville's body shook with rage. He pushed Harry behind him as the raven became petrified with fear. Hermione was right next to him, one hand in Harry's clammy one, her brown eyes piercing Ron.

"I wouldn't know." Neville barely got the words out with clenched teeth that rivaled his clenched fists.

"Oh, is the slut not giving it up to you? Guess I was too good, nothing compares because he knows he enjoyed it with me…"

"No, it's because I respect him enough to know he's not ready after the way you treated him, I respect him enough to take things slowly."

"Don't pretend you're better than me you filthy little squib!" Ron snarled, the tone making Harry quake against Neville's back.

"You think I'm a squib do you?" Neville drew his wand and cast a hex that made Ron brake out into hives all over his entire body before the red head even knew what was happening. "Try and remove the spell Ron, go ahead, go cry to Madame Pomfrey. She's not going to be able to help you and I sure as hell won't."

Ron screeched as he began scratching at his arms and face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Ron, wouldn't want to scar would we?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"This is nothing compared to what I could have done or what you deserve. You should go to Azkaban as far as I'm concerned."

"I agree, a little boy who gets his enjoyment from torturing someone that loves him deserves the worst kind of punishment." Snape came up behind Ron, his lips turned up at the corners at Ron's appearance.

"Aren't you going to do something?! He hexed me in the halls! That's against the rules!" Ron looked like an angry red version of Umbridge.

"I didn't see him throw a curse, as far as I know you've just had a very serious allergic reaction to something. And it wouldn't matter anyways if he's defending Harry, which by the state of Harry's appearance he was indeed… I digress; there is a magical restraining order against you for Harry. You aren't allowed to speak to him or even be near enough to him that he could notice you without carefully looking.

Ron's glare could have killed if Snape himself hadn't perfected the art. "I suggest you do not look at me like that Ronald… you are on very thin ice as it is… one more crack and you might fall through. I can't think of anyone that would dive in after you if that were to happen… I suggest watching your step or you might find someone breaking the ice for you." With that Snape strode past the furious red head, grabbing Harry lightly on the shoulder and steering him far away from Ronald. Hermione and Neville right behind them, not sparing Ron a second glance as they made their way through the halls.

It wasn't until they were in a deserted class room that they all stopped. Harry, are you okay? Ron can't hurt you remember?" Snape was trying to get Harry to look at him, but the raven haired teen was too shocked to respond.

Snape stepped aside when Neville gently pushed him out of the way taking up the task. He grabbed Harry's cheeks in his hands and made him look at the blonde. "Harry, love, he can't hurt you, I won't let him. Ron can't hurt you anymore Harry. And all those things he said about you being my whore aren't true; you have to know that by now."

Harry stayed still for a minute, not responding at all… the other three holding their breath… and then Harry burst into loud sobs, tears streaming down his face. "I can't do this anymore! What does he want from me! He took everything from me! I gave him everything he wanted and everything I had and more and still he torments me! I can't do this, don't ask me to! I can't see him everyday Neville, the last time almost killed me…." Harry continued crying with loud sobs that hurt the other three's hearts to hear.

"That's it!" Snape stepped back and walked towards the door, his robes billowing in the way that always signaled doom for whoever he would next speak to.

"Where are you going?" Hermione squeaked out.

"Harry's right, I saw how happy he was today when he forgot Ron was here. He can't go on like this! That child is a menace and keeping him here is dangerous on so many levels it's actually quite staggering! Even if Ronald didn't continue to torture Harry he would just move on to some other poor child and I for one will not stand for it. I refuse to sit back and watch as that boy ruins Harry's already stressful life."

Snape pulled the door open, taking a step out into the hall, only stopping when he heard his name squeaked out by a sad voice.

"Severus?" Harry asked timidly.

Severus turned around, his face softening at the sound of the tearful voice. "Yes Harry?"

"Thanks. I wouldn't be here without you. You make me feel a little safer, just knowing you're close by…"

Snape looked at the boy for a moment, tear stains on his cheeks, eyes puffy from the crying, looking fragile and small. And still with that there was strength in him, he wasn't going to let this affect him forever, eventually he would overcome this obstacle just like he had all the others.

For the first real time Severus didn't see James, or even Lily, this person was just Harry. He was strong and determined like his father, but still had a capacity to love that could overcome anything just like Lily… and together those traits made Harry… a singularly spectacular boy that Severus couldn't bring himself to hate or not want to help.

He walked over to Harry and swept the boy up in his arms, he hugged him tightly, Harry's arms snaking around his waist. Snape buried his nose in the thick inky black locks that smelled like apples. He smiled and pulled away. He didn't say anything else, only sweeping back out of the room leaving the three friends to comfort each other.


	28. The Boy With The Camera

**Chapter 28**

**The Boy With The Camera**

Snape did not go to the head master like he normally would have. He knew now he couldn't put his trust or the safety of a child in his hands, so he went to the same people that had helped him the last time. The Weasley twins…

They were surprisingly not hard to find… it seemed they knew when he needed them most and just happened to appear. It was rather creepy but not un-welcome.

They were the first place Snape checked… the kitchens. He tickled the pear and opened the door to find the twins sitting at one of the tables sharing a pie. They looked up as he entered and smiled at him. "Well hello there Sevy!" George smiled at the man after quickly swallowing his mouth full.

"You two do know I loathe when you call me Sevy don't you?"

"Of course we do…"

"But it wouldn't be us if we didn't do something that annoyed you even with our truce and…"

"_intentions…_"

"clear as day." The twins both spoke, finishing the other's sentences.

"I suppose you make a good point. Well, I assume you have realized by now I do not frequent the kitchens. I was looking for you two specifically." He pointed to the table as he indicated he wished to sit down. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The twins shared a quick look, Cheshire smiles spreading their faces as they turned back to him, speaking at the same time. "Of course not!"

Snape took a seat next to Fred, both sitting across from George. "Harry just had another run in with Ronald."

"Another?" Fred exclaimed.

"Yes, yesterday when Harry ran from the Great Hall he ran into Ronald and that little prick had such an effect Harry almost succeeded in killing himself. We made it there just in time before he blead to death."

The twins had nothing to say, staring at their professor like he had just formed a third eye. It snapped as for the first time they did not speak together in perfect synchronization… although the purposes behind the words were the same…

They ranted, hands flailing through the air as their voices got louder. Snape finally silenced them with a raised hand and a nod of understanding. "Yes, precisely why I need your help."

"What do you have planned?" George looked at Snape with knowing eyes as he calmed himself.

"We can tell you already have something up your sleeve." Fred added taking deep soothing breaths.

"I need you to recruit the help of Colin Creevy, if he is unwilling try that Nigel boy… or anyone else that would be willing to become uncomfortable if it means helping Harry."

"What's your plan Sevy?" they said together after a brief minute of silent twin conversation.

"You are going to get Creevy to flirt with Ronald until he wants Colin enough to have sex with him… of course Colin will refuse –why wouldn't you- and then Ronald will try and rape him… and we will of course save Colin in time to have proof Ron is unfit to be in the school and around children… but before anyone else can get hurt. This will effectively put Dumbledore under suspicion and hopefully get him locked up as well."

"It's going to take planning and we are going to need perfect timing and careful surveillance of Ronald and Collins interactions… but hopefully this will work… In the meantime I must come up with a system to ensure that Ronald stays far away from Harry. Anything else from that little menace and I fear Harry will break past the point of salvation."

"We are on this like bees on a flower…"

"Like jam on toast…."

"Like syrup on pancakes…."

"Like words on a page…"

"Like…."

"Yes, yes… I get that you are on the mission I have given you. I must admit I am slightly disappointed you will not have time to pursue me." With those words and a sly smirk Severus was up and striding from the room, robes billowing behind him…

~*#*~

The twins finished their pie quickly, wanting to get to their task so they could help Harry. The boy was as good as a brother to them and had saved their family multiple times. Harry had given them the money to get their joke shop up and running once they graduated. He deserved them to try their hardest. And that's just what they intended to do.

They were going to come up with a way to watch out for Collins safety without having to follow him around everywhere. There was no spell that they knew of that could do that to the extent they would need… and they didn't have the time to research so they would have to get creative… which is what they were good at anyway.

Of course, first they needed to get Collin to agree… although they assumed once they sat him down and explained everything to him he would be more than willing.

The boy had practically worshiped Harry since they day he arrived. He wouldn't dream of disagreeing to helping his hero.

The twins had found Collin easily enough and had dragged him to the same room they had taken Neville to. They sat him down in the same place Neville had sat and began to explain Harry's situation and the truth about Ron's magic and new role in the school….

By the end Collin was so flustered his face was bright red like a tomato. "Are you telling me Ron r-ra-raped! Harry?!"

"Yes." The twins said together. Their faces angry, lips frowning.

"What can I do to help?" Collin said with confidence and conviction.

"We were hoping you would ask us that." George started.

"Unfortunately it is not going to be fun for you…"

"And you will have to be a very good actor."

"What we are about to ask of you is going to be hard and disgusting… but,"

"We promise you right this moment that no real harm will come to you."

"It might get close, but we will _not_ let Ronald hurt you."

"Okay?" they both finished.

Collin blinked at them in confusion but nodded.

"You're going to get Ron to want you, until he wants to have sex with you, you of course will say no." George spoke

"Because he's scum…" Fred added

"When you say no we are hoping he will try to force himself on you." George continued like he hadn't been interrupted.

"And then we will swoop in and rescue you from his evil clutches with the proof he's a horrible person.

"I understand… One last question though."

The twins nodded for him to continue.

"When do we start?"

"First thing tomorrow."

"Tonight we needed test out some products of ours so that we can keep you safe."

"Alright. I'll wait for you in the commons tomorrow morning before breakfast." Collin got up to leave when the twins spoke up.

"Do you think we could borrow your camera?"

"It could come in handy now that I think about it."

Collin narrowed his eyes. His camera came in third on his list of important things. Family; all things Harry Potter; and his camera…. "As long as I get it back in its original working condition, you may change it to suit your needs but when this is said and done… it better be back to normal… are we clear?"

The twins looked surprised at this fiery Collin they were privileged enough to see and nodded hastily.

With everything agreed upon they all left to go to their dorms.

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and faved and alerted. I love you all so much! I know some reviewed anonymously and I wish I could write back to you personally and thank you for the support but because I am unable I'm thanking you here… you know who you are!**_

_**Love~ Tadpole**_


	29. Plans In Motion

**Chapter 29**

**Plans in Motion**

With Collins camera and all of their already existing products laid out before them the twins were positive they could come up with something that would keep Collin safe while he was on his mission to save Harry. They refused to jeopardize Collins safety.

The twins looked at all the ingenious little inventions laid before them and began discarding all the things they knew wouldn't be of any help. This mainly meant their candies that made you sick enough to get out of classes, love potions, and a few other things of the same sort.

When that was finished they looked at what was left.

There were of course their always brilliant extendable ears which they were positive they could mess with enough to be of use. There was also an un-detectable vanishing powder that made the user invisible for 20minutes, long enough for you to get safely away without being detected. This would serve good back up in case Collin needed to run away quickly because something backfired. They also had made a potion that made the drinker super strong for five minutes. This would be plenty of time to knock someone out. Again this was good in case Collin was put in a tight spot.

Their candies were really their biggest seller and didn't leave much else to work with but there was enough, and they could come up with more… even if illegally… technically….

Of course they also had Collins camera! They intended to use this to get solid proof of Ronald's acts of indiscretion.

The twins worked well into the night, in fact they didn't get more than two hours of sleep and that was only because they had passed out from exhaustion. They groaned as they woke up with their head rested against the other, drool cooling on their shoulder. They wiped the drool off and gathered up their newest inventions, showered, changed and hopped down to the common room to meet Collin and explain the products to him.

They weren't exactly sure how they had made half of the things they did because they were so tired, but the point was everything seemed to be working perfectly and that was a small miracle that they were grateful for.

They had used the invisibility powder on Collins camera and found that because the object was not constantly in motion the powder last three times as long. All Collin had to do was sprinkle it over the camera before he met Ron and levitate it, the camera would do the rest… that had been the real trick. The camera was bewitched to take silent undetectable pictures of Ron, but only when he was doing something unsavory. It was triggered by various things like sudden movements, the word 'no' or 'stop' etc. and basically anything they could think of that would be nice to have evidence of.

They made various sets of extendable ears that all did different things as well. They themselves had a set that made it so they could hear when Collin spoke to Ron, or was near Ron that they could wear at all times just in case. So there were three sets of those that were all connected. There was a set that attached the camera and basically made it a video camera, matching the conversation to the pictures being taken.

Their favorite by far was what they liked to call 'Ginger Snap' it was basically a port key (here is where the illegal part came in). It was a putty that Collin would put on his fingers before every encounter with Ron and if there was any trouble he would have to simply snap his fingers and he would be transported to Severus quarters for safety. The twins also had some, but theirs took them directly to Collin no matter where he was.

They were quiet proud of themselves for one nights work. For anyone else this would have been impossible… but not for the Weasley twins. They were practically glowing with pride and the fact that they had invented things that would keep people safe, and not just to get you out of class.

Collin also seemed impressed and took the new products with great care as he ran off to the great hall for breakfast. The twins were not far behind him but followed at a more sedate pace because of how tired they were.

They ate like zombies… well at least by their standards. They didn't joke around or fling food but they did still talk to Harry and Neville… and Hermione too a little bit, although she was still stuck up despite her apologies to Harry… not everything had changed it seemed.

The only time they really seemed to smile or show their usual energy were the times they caught Severus' eye.

Severus himself seemed to be in a worse mood than he usually was too. The stress of having Ron and Dumbledore still hanging around was going to prove to give him heart problems. The effect they were having on Harry only made it worse. He was blown away by how different his life was now that he actually truly cared about Harry and not just his mother.

And, even though Harry's problems seemed to transfer to those who cared about him, the joy being around Harry had brought made all the bad things seem worth it.

Because of Harry he had spoken to the twins in an informal setting, which led to their wish to pursue him, which lead to feelings Severus hadn't felt since Lily. He felt loved and he loved them back. He had forgotten how exhilarating love was and he was grateful to Harry for it. And the truth was he loved Harry too, in a different way than what he felt for the twins. Still he loved the boy, and he knew Harry cared for him back, Severus felt more loved just being kind to Harry than he had ever felt in his entire life.

He smiled a little to himself as he glanced up to look at the twins, who sat so heavily in his mind. His smiled turned to a flirtaseous smirk when his eyes met theirs. They were looking too it seemed, and he definitely liked that.

Neville noticed between his heavy examination of Harry, that the twins were starring longingly at Snape. And when Neville followed their gazes to the potions master and saw him with a similar smile, Neville couldn't help but smirk.

It figured that the sourest man in Hogwarts was infatuated with the two biggest clowns of the generation. He smiled to himself and shook his head before turning his attention back to a pouting Harry.

He sighed, wrapping his arm around the small young man, kissing his temple. He leaned over enough to whisper in Harry's ear, so only Harry could hear. "I love you Harry, don't forget that." He felt Harry's breathe hitch and looked down into the shimmering green eyes. Harry was looking at him like he had never seen anything so amazing.

It look took Neville's breath away.

When he regained himself he leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly. He only stopped because he heard Hermione, Fred and George all awe at them. Harry pulled away with a blush but Neville could see him smiling. And Neville knew he looked exactly the same, bright red cheeks and a dopey grin.

Collin sat nearby and smiled at the image of Harry blushing and smiling at Neville. He was very happy for them. They were cute together and he just wanted his hero to be happy. And he could see that Neville made Harry happy.

And this was all the more reason to get Ron out of the castle for good. With Ron gone, Harry could be truly content.

Collin shoved the last bite of his toast in his mouth and got up from the table to make his way to his first class of the day. He didn't' want to be late because he was sure he would run into Ron. He always saw Ron on his way to charms. He usually avoided Ron, the red head had never been kind to him, but today he would run into Ron on purpose. Today he was going to begin to lay down all of their plans.

He made his way through the castle and up to charms. As predicted he saw Ron sweeping the hall.

Collin pulled out his wand and tapped his modified extendable ear. As he put his wand back he pretended to dig through his bag for a book he seemed to have 'misplaced' and began walking down the hall.

He positioned himself so that he was walking straight for Ron and…

WHAM!

Right into Ron, Collin fell to the ground with a little thud and immediately began apologizing and trying to brush Ron off from his own spill to the ground.

He blushed as he 'accidently' brushed off the front of Ron's pants a little too close to his core. Ron growled in a way that wasn't entirely angry, and he didn't attempt to stop Collin from brushing him off.

When Collin was satisfied he had 'cleaned' Ron off he looked up through his fringe at the red head. "Oh! Ron… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to! I think I left my book for my next class in my room and I was looking for it in my bag and I couldn't find it and I was distracted and…." Collin was stopped by Ron's index finger pressed against his lips.

"Whatever Creevey, I'll live, in fact…. I think I enjoyed this little run in. We should do it again sometime." Collin made himself blush and nodded dumbly before scurrying off down the hall, a smirk playing on his lips for a job well done. The first part of the plan had been accomplished and the overall plan was now in motion.

_**Sorry it's so short but yeah I literally just finished it. Forgive me and I love you all!**_

_**I want to give a special thanks to Makurayami Ookami who commented on EVERY chapter and then proceeded to go and read my other stories and comment on all of those chapters! **_

_**Dear… you are crazy and I love you!**_

_**Thanks! To all of you I love and appreciate you!**_

_**~Tadpole…. In a teacup**_


	30. Pork Chop

_**Sorry for the stupidly long wait. First it was Paranormal Activity 4 premier then the next week it was Magic Mike and girl's night…. Then the week after that it was recovery from Halloween… the week after that I was kissing a boy…. O_o; so please forgive me and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 30**

**Pork Chop**

Collin made it through the rest of his day relatively at ease. He didn't dwell on thoughts of Ron too much and tried his best to just think of his classes until they were over. And when they finally were and he was sitting down for dinner in the Great Hall he finally let his mind wander back to Ron and what move he was to make next.

He looked to his left where the twins sat and cleared his throat. The twin sitting closest was Fred and he leaned over so Collin could whisper in his ear. "Meet me in that room at 9 for a report." Fred nodded and nudged George to get his attention and tell him. George looked around Fred with a smile and a nod for Collin.

Collin was in the room this had all started in at 8:50. And true to their word the twins were there at 9:00 exactly. They swept into the room with big grins and sat down on the couch across from Collins chair.

"We heard the conversation…"

"Between you and Ron." Fred finished.

"But it would be nice for you to tell us what happened too." George picked up again.

Collin took a deep breath before telling them what had happened. "I 'bumped' into him in the hall and told him I forgot my book and was looking for it and not watching where I was walking. I was dusting him off after he picked himself off the ground and 'accidently' brushed his…." Collin cleared his throat. The twins gave him a knowing smirk before nodding for him to continue. "Well… I apologized and he said something along the lines of not minding and actually wouldn't feel too bad if we bumped into each other again sometime." Collin blushed from the awkwardness but quickly shook it off.

"So… what do we do now?" Collin asked.

The twins look at each other… having a conversation only twins could have using head shakes and telepathy. The conversation wasn't very long but it still had the effect to make Collin shake his head in amusement.

"Next step…. Repeat."

Collin blinked a few times before nodding, "I can do that."

~*#*~

The next day found Collin running down the same hall he had bumped into Ron the day before. He was late for class… on purpose… but still late. He was again 'distracted' and this time _almost_ ran into Ron.

"I'm so sorry Ron, it seems I cannot help but bump into you lately." Collin said this with a shy smile and a blush.

Ron blinked a few times as the words, and practically being run over settled with him. "It's alright… although if you feel really bad, you could always make it up to me."

Collin felt a chill run down his spine at what the hidden meaning behind those words could mean. He disguised it with what appeared to be a happy nod. "Okay Ron! What do you have in mind?"

"Have dinner with me. Meet me in my rooms this evening." It was a statement… not a request and this was not lost on Collin. And this was basically what he wanted, just much sooner than expected so he nodded as if excited by what it might mean and with a shy wave ran off to get to class.

That night, after a quick conversation with the twins Collin went to Ron's rooms for dinner at 7:00. He knocked on Ron's door twice and then took a step back to wait.

Ron answered the door quickly enough. And he looked rather nice actually. He wore nicely fitted denims of a light color and a light blue button up shirt that matched his eyes. The sleeves were rolled up showing well muscled forearms and large rough hands. If Ron were a different, nicer person Collin could see himself liking Ron in a romantic way… but he knew what lied under his cheeky grin and did not like it one bit.

Putting up a fake smile Collin stepped through the doorway with a polite hi. "I asked the house elves to prepare something somewhat special." Ron smirked as he watched Collins face as his brows raised. The table in front of him was very romantic; candles flickered in the dim lighting of the room, giving it an intimate glow that would have made Collin feel very happy and special if it had been with anyone else.

As it was now the thought mostly just repulsed him. But he grinned anyways and sat down at one of the two chairs at the table. Ron took the seat across from him and smiled like the cat that got the canary. Flattering… _almost_.

"This is very nice Ron, but I don't really see how this is me making anything up to you." Collin blushed and looked down at his still empty plate.

"Just being able to enjoy your company is payment enough Collin." Ron looked like he meant that and for the moment Collin saw exactly why Harry had loved him so much and for so long. He would have been in love with this Ron too. It was really too bad that all his motives were wrong. Collin knew that if he was drawn into Ron's charms he would end up exactly like Harry. Broken and hurting, wishing for death instead of a broken heart.

"That's very nice of you Ron, but I don't think I'm much in the way of company. I'm not very interesting."

"Oh, I don't know about that Collin. I think you could be interesting if someone bothered to listen to what you have to say."*****

Wow, Ron was a smooth talker, charming, and made you feel special. If Collin had been Harry he would have fallen for it all too.

He gulped and nearly jumped when the house elf popped in with their food. "Thank you Winky." Ron nodded to the house elf who bowed back before popping away to the kitchens. Ron took the shining silver cover off of Collins meal. Collin nearly choked on his spit as he saw the meal in front of him. It was his favorite… Pork chops and mashed potatoes with a side of steamed vegetables. He blinked at the meal in confusion then looked up at Ron again.

"I asked around a bit and found out what your favorite meal seemed to be." It was like he could read his mind too…. Scary…

"This is very considerate of you Ron, thank you." Ron nodded with a smile and motioned for Collin to start eating as he himself picked up his fork and knife to cut into the pork.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes enjoying the food. But it was broken eventually when Ron began asking questions. They were innocent, simple questions that made it seem like Ron just wanted to get to know Collin.

Collin had to watch himself, he would for a few seconds forget that none of this was real, it was all a game to get him feeling secure.

Finally the meal was over and Ron cleared the dishes taking them to his small kitchen. When he returned he had a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses. He held both glasses in one large hand and the bottle of wine in the other. When he got to the table he put the bottle under the arm that held the glasses and held out his now empty hand for Collin.

With a shy smile Collin took it and stood following Ron to the couch that sat in front of a nicely glowing fire. Ron sat pulling Collin with him. He made himself comfortable and then leaned forward to uncork the wine. He poured it into the two glasses and handed one to Collin.

He smiled and raised his glass in a little toasting motion before taking a sip and watching as Collin followed suit. Collin coughed at the taste a little which made Ron laugh. "It is an acquired taste I suppose. If you don't like it you do not have to drink it. I only thought maybe you would like some if I was drinking it."

Ron was so charming, it was sick really. He was such a snake it was curious that he hated Slytherin's so much when he could easily pass off as one now. Collin nodded and blushed as he set the glass down on the coffee table in front of him. He settled back on the couch and Ron picked up the conversation where it had left off at dinner.

Collin relaxed into the couch and laughed and chatted with Ron as he continued to sip his wine. And when the clock finally chimed 11:00 –curfew- Collin stood up followed by Ron and walked to the door. He reached for the knob but was stopped by a large freckled hand landing on his own.

Ron pulled Collin towards himself gently and cupped his still slightly chubby cheek stroking it tenderly. With a kind smile he leaned down and brushed his lips with Collins. "I had a very nice night Collin. Do you think we could do this again soon?" Collins breathing quickened as he nodded.

"Sure Ron. I had fun too. I actually wish it wasn't curfew and I could stay longer."

"Come back tomorrow night. It'll be Friday! You can stay longer since curfew is extended." Collin knew that wasn't the real reason Ron wanted him to stay but mentally shrugged and slapped a happy smile on his face as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Same time?" Collin breathed out.

"Yes." And with that Ron leaned down, stole another soft kiss and opened the door for Collin.

_***as I typed that sentence Lego House by Ed Sheeran came on my I-pod… this is funny because Rupert Grint is the star of the music video…. Yeah thought that was funny… don't know why…**_

_**On snap! Is Collin falling for it!? Merlin let's hope not… but who knows…. Not me… my muse has a twisted sense of humor when it comes to what words flow from my fingers and onto my keyboard.**_


	31. Falling In Love

_**I'm an idiot I know. I'm sorry for making you wait this long but I honestly have (and still do for all it's worth) writers block. I'm literally sitting at my computer going 'What the fuck am I supposed to do now?' I honestly don't think my muse even lives here anymore…. My friend who doesn't even like my fan fiction tried to help… so there you go. **_

_**I'm sorry and for those still with me! Thank you and I love you from the bottom of my heart.**_

**Chapter 31**

**Falling in Love?**

The next day Collin woke up early so he could meet with the twins as planned the night before. They met in the same room as all the previous times and Collin recapped what had happened, the twins listening intently.

"Well, I think he might be dense enough to actually try something tonight… already." Collin sighed tiredly.

"You might be right," Fred sighed too.

"He's not the brightest red head in the Burrow." George finished.

That got a little smile from everyone but still the mood was dim. This seemed to be escalating quickly, but Ron had also proven to be resourceful in the past. They honestly didn't know what to expect from him now.

But they couldn't back out and Collin _wouldn't _back out. The plan would continue as planned just at a faster pace if necessary. The twins had taken the correct precautions and Snape knew what was going on. So it was just a waiting and watching game.

Their main focus would remain keeping Collin safe.

Collin made his way to Ron's rooms again, just as he had the night before. And also just like the night before he knocked twice and waited for Ron to answer. Ron answered swiftly, this time wearing dark blue denims and a gray v-neck jumper that fit him perfectly. Collin couldn't help but think Ron was very attractive and that he would love to date the red head if only he wasn't evil.

"Right on time again. I like it." Ron grinned as he ushered the teen into his rooms.

Collin smiled politely back and stepped into the room. Again it was lit by candles giving a soft glow to the room that made him feel comfortable and calm. He walked towards the same table from the night before and sat down in the same seat. Ron sat across from him and smiled.

It was a nice kind smile that set Collins face aflame. He quickly tried to push that feeling down. Ron was the enemy and one did not fraternize with the enemy…. Especially not ones that liked to rape their boyfriends!

Ron saw the flush and reached across the table for Collins small hand. He took it in his and began running his thumb over the knuckles in a way that made Collins skin tingle. Collin smiled at the sweet contact. Then quickly mentally shook himself. He was _not_ supposed to fall for Ron! He even knew what Ron was capable of and still he was acting like a silly little girl.

Collin cleared his throat as he also cleared his thoughts, before asking, "so what's on the menu tonight?"

Ron gave him a devious grin. "Well since I can't have you… I thought we could settle for one of my favorite meals since we had yours last night."

Collins face went scarlet at the first comment. He couldn't help but feel pleasantly warm from the compliment. He nodded as he tried to quench the desire to give in to the warm words. He looked back up at Ron through his fringe and his breath nearly caught at the look the red head was giving him. It was as if Ron had never seen anyone as beautiful as Collin before and it took the young man's breath away.

He smiled a shy smile at Ron, and the red head smiled back, white teeth flashing in a grin that would make girls swoon. Collin in fact felt himself want to swoon as well.

Suddenly the food arrived, carried on a large tray by the same house elf as the night before and Collin snapped out of it, as if he had been under a spell. He smiled at Ron as he uncovered his meal, his smile not quiet reaching his eyes this time of course. He was in fact scared. What was going on with him?

He vowed not to fall for Ron's charm.

Neville smiled sweetly to Harry and he held the boys hand. They were walking around the lake before they had to go in for the night. Harry was surprised with how happy just walking with Neville made him. And that smile on Neville's lips made Harry want to kiss him and laugh with him. He couldn't imagine not having Neville in his life anymore. How different would life be if Neville hadn't comforted him that night?

Harry mentally shrugged it wasn't good to dwell on things like that. Ron was still in the castle, but so was Neville, and Snape, and all the other people who had proved time and time again they would stick by him through thick and thin, and that he really didn't have to do this alone.

"Hey Neville?" Neville looked from the starry sky over to Harry.

"Yes love?" Neville was still smiling kindly.

"I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Harry stopped walking and stood in front of Neville and looking up into his sparkling hazel eyes. "I mean that Nev. I wouldn't be alive right now if you weren't there to save me from Ronald."

"Harry, I would pluck the stars from the sky if it would make you happy."

Harry leaned into Neville, his arms wrapping around the taller boys neck. He got on his tip toes and pressed his lips to Neville's softly. Neville smiled against Harry's lips as his arms went around the still too thin waist. He pulled the dark haired teen closer pressing his lips more firmly against Harry's.

They pulled away from the kiss slowly with a slight popping sound. They were beaming huge smiles at each other when their eyes met again, neither remembering when they had closed. "It's getting cold, are you ready to go inside love?"

"Yeah, you can warm me up." Harry winked and turned towards the castle with a slight skip in his step.

Neville knew they weren't' ready for that step just yet, but oh, the teasing...

_**Short and crappy chapter was short and CRAPPY! Anyways….**_

_**Who should Collin actually end up with? Cause I feel bad putting him through all of this and then he ends up alone…. Suggestions are definitely welcomed.**_

_**(If you don't give a rat's backside about my opinions about anything you don't have to read this!)**_

_**I was at my local Barnes and Nobel on the night that the manga group meets. I really enjoy manga and anime and so was kind of looking over at them and highly considering joining them when one of the members began to tell a story about how she reads fan fiction. This of course really piqued my interests being a writer and avid reader. However as I kept listening the things she was saying just made me angry and a little sad. She was bragging about how good she is at deconstructing people's fan fiction and then telling them how horrible it was! She was telling about how she had read a fic with only 7 punctuation marks and that she commented 'nice going, you had a whole 7 punctuation marks, how about you go take 6th grade English again!' How rude is that!**_

_**I just want to say that I have read some awful fictions, but never, not once was I cruel. Constructive criticism is one thing but this girl was just out to be mean and I would LOVE to read one of hers and leave nasty comments on her fics! **_

_**If she happens to read this... I'm the girl who swooned over 'Scarlet' wearing the Harry Potter t-shit and I think you are a horrid person and I hope you send me a link to your fanfic page so I can read your fics!**_

_**(Bitch bashed Harry Potter after I clearly stated how much I enjoyed the series! She said Beautiful Creatures was going to wipe the floor with Harry Potter! Hunny if even Twilight can't beat Harry Potter there is no way in HELL Beautiful Creatures will even leave a speck of lint on Harry Potter's glorious-ness! If you had said The Hobbit I would have graciously conceded that point with two thumbs up... but seriously?)**_

_**Okay I'm done... if you read that I'm sorry...**_


	32. Falling For It

**Chapter 32**

**Falling For It**

Collin returned to the common room that night with a goofy smile on his face. It didn't last long however. He looked around the common room for his friends to maybe get an hour with them before going to bed... but stopped dead the second he saw Harry and Neville curled up together on one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

The couple was talking and laughing. Neville was playing with Harry's fingers in a simple but sweet gesture, every few minutes kissing Harry's finger tips...

Collin had been thinking no-stop about Ron the entire way back to the common room. Ron had been so sweet, flirting and smiling at Collin like he was the most wonderful creature to ever speak to him.

But now, seeing Neville with Harry, he recalled the first few months back at Hogwarts when Ron had looked at Harry just like he had looked at Collin that night. It brought back memories of what Harry had looked like when Ron stopped looking at him like that. He remembered the Harry with the dark circles under his eyes and the thin shallow cheeks.

Collin shook his head to clear it before running for the stairs determined to talk to the twins now instead of in the morning. He bounded up the stairs taking two at a time and ran down the hall until he hit the right door. He knocked twice and took a step back waiting and hoping someone would answer.

He didn't have to wait long although it felt like it. But one of the twins answered and looked surprised to see Collin there. But none the less he ushered the younger boy into the room and motioned for him to sit down on one of the beds.

"Hey Collin what's up?" asked the twin on the right.

"Yeah we didn't expect to see you again until tomorrow morning," said the twin on the left.

"For the update." finished the right side twin.

"I know! But there is a problem I think." Collin looked down at his hands, the fingers tangling with themselves in nervousness.

"He didn't try anything did he!" asked the left twin with outrage!

"No! No, he didn't, and that's just the problem!" Collin sounded desperate. "He's being the perfect gentleman and I'm having a hard time remembering that he's cruel and vile. He talks like I'm an angel. He holds my hand and runs his thumb over my knuckles... I'm falling for him… for _it_!" Collin looked ready to cry, the twins looked ready to smack someone... not exactly sure who themselves, whether it was Collin to get sense into him, or Ron for putting them all in this situation.

"Collin!" Fred yelled. Collin was almost sure it was Fred on the left.

"Calm down!" George yelled next

"You didn't see how he was with Harry in the beginning." Fred continued at a more healthy volume.

"You weren't at the Burrow with them. Ron treated Harry like the boy was made of the finest china. Ron treated him like something beautiful and delicate."George was also quieter now.

"Harry could do no wrong in his eyes in the beginning."

"Just like how you are describing him treating you now."

"But it's false." Fred looked sad.

"He may be sweet now, he may even really like you," George looked heartbroken, whether it was over the fact that his brother was scum or the thought of Harry... Collin couldn't be sure. Maybe it was both.

"I think he honestly loved Harry at the start."

"But at some point he's going to get angry and lash out..."

"It won't be enough and he'll start using sex against you."

"And then you'll be just like Harry."

"Broken." They spoke together.

"I know..." Collins voice trailed off sadly. "I know that this is just like with Harry, I _know_ that. But it's so _hard_ when Ron talks like he worships the ground I walk on. I know it's fake, or maybe it isn't. It doesn't matter because I know how this plays out in the end. It's just so hard! Why is it so hard?" Collin was going to burst into tears.

The twins shared a look before walking over to the other bed and sitting on either side on the smaller boy. They wrapped their arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Collin." They assured together.

"We are going to fix this and then we can all go on with our lives and look back on this and maybe even laugh a little. We just have to remember we are doing this for Harry."

"Harry does everything for everyone and never asks anything in return. It our turn to repay him."

"For Harry." Collin mumbled with a sniff. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and then nodded. He patted their arms. They slowly pulled away from him and he stood up.

"I'm going to bed I'll see you both at breakfast. And thank you."

"Of course Collin."

"We'll always be here to smack sense back into that Gryffindor head of yours!" The twins had identical smiles plastered on their faces that were simply infectious and Collin couldn't help but smile too. He nodded to them and left for bed.

When the door was firmly closed behind him the twins exchanged a look before hopping up at the same time. Fred looked at his watch, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"We're late!"

"No! We can't be late!"

"I know, come on we have to run now!"

The twins took off for the door and down the stairs, through the common room and down through the castle. Only taking short breaks to avoid Filch.

Snape walked through the halls deep in the dungeons for his nightly patrol. It was his job to make sure that his snakes weren't out snogging in alcoves. He hadn't caught any in a long time. Most were smart enough to not bother trying to do it anyway, the rest were smart enough to not get caught. He really didn't have a reason to patrol at all, except it was his duty and Severus was nothing if not responsible. If given a task Severus would do it to the best of his abilities.

Severus along with being responsible prided himself on not letting his guard down. He was rarely if ever caught by surprise. He supposed he should have remembered that before he agreed to date the two trickiest pranksters in the school...

He was walking down a corridor on his way back to his rooms when out of nowhere arms grabbed him around the middle, his own arms included in the hold. Another set covered his mouth and grabbed his wand.

Severus immediately began struggling. His heart beat sped up, he tried to remain rational, but couldn't in that moment, he hadn't been this taken by surprise since his own Hogwarts days with the blasted Marauders.

...His body went stiff the next moment when lips pressed against his throat and ear. The lips on his throat kissed the pale skin gently while the lips against this ear whispered tenderly, breathe caressing his skin.

"Don't worry so much Sevy; nothing will harm you while we're here. We just couldn't have you ruining the surprise for yourself by yelling." The twin whispering in his ear removed his hand from Severus' mouth while the other didn't remove his hands completely. Instead he moved his arms to the crook of Severus' elbows and pulled them back behind the man locking his arms there.

The twin steered the helpless man into his quarters. The twins already knew the password given to them by the man himself so that they could visit him whenever they felt like it. When they entered the room the red heads pushed Severus down onto the couch. Before the dark haired man could recover the twin that had been holding him moved to his lap, straddling his waist while the other leaned over him from the back of the couch.

The twin behind the couch flicked his wand and lit the fire. The other proceeded to distract Snape with his lips. He kissed the man furiously, moaning as Severus responded by sucking the red heads tongue.

The other twin was not to be left out though. he unbuttoned the first few button on Severus' robes pushing the fabric away to reveal flawless pale skin that the twin automatically ran his fingers over before slipping his had fully into the robe, caressing the smooth skin with his warm calloused hand. His lips joined too, sucking on Severus' long slender neck.

They both pulled away too soon for Snape's likening. Both had big smirks on their faces. "Worth it?" they asked together.

Snape looked like he wanted to say no, but if the twins went by the disheveled thoroughly snogged look, then it was way worth it for all involved.

"You are both very lucky you're good kissers, because otherwise we would be having a _very_ different discussion right now. But as it were, you both excel at snogging." So without any more talking... Snape grabbed the twin behind him around the neck and pulled him over the back of the couch in one graceful movement, that, if attempted by anyone else would have only injured someone. The twin in Snape's lap now had his own lap full with his twin in a lip lock with the resident potions master.

"Wow that's hot." Fred whistled. George and Severus pulled away with a pop to look at him. "I'm glad we decided to come down for a visit."

"Indeed" Severus drawled. They all situated themselves in a more comfortable position, a twin on either side of Severus with their long arms wrapped around him. Severus sighed contentedly and threw an arm each across their shoulders, pulling them closer to him.

They all sat like that in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying this rare moment of peace. Eventually though Snape had to ask how things were going. "How is Creevey? Is everything running smoothly?"

The twins sighed. "He's falling for Ron's charm." Sighed Fred.

"He knows what happens when you fall for Ron, but Ronald is so good he makes Collin forget about all of that."

Severus sighed. That wasn't exactly good news. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't fall for it. If we see any changes in him then we'll pull him out of it. Even if that means involving Harry." None of them wanted to do that. They hoped it wouldn't get that far.

_**Oh my god guys look! Another chapter a week later, and it's long! And I'm not disgusted with it! OH MY GOD! How excited are we all about this? I think I figured out what fuels my muse…. And then I fed him and now he's happy and now I can write and I'm soooo excited! And guys look! finally some Snape twins action! Oh my god! I'm so happy right now, I was just as upset as you were about my lack of writing but now look! GAH! Okay I'm done more soon hopefully and I'll get down to business with the Ron/ Collin situation… but I **_**really **_**need your help I need to know who to put with Collin I have Draco and Ginny so far, leaning more towards Ginny just because she would be easier to work in then Draco…. I don't know please guys! Suggestions!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Tadpole!... in a teacup… 3**_


	33. Problems and Pride

**Chapter 33**

**Problems and Pride**

It had been two weeks since that second date with Ron, and Collin had since spent almost every night in the presence of the red head. Everything was going according to plan as far as the twins were concerned. The only problem was that Collin had to fight more and more everyday to remind himself that Ronald was going to hurt him just like he had Harry.

Collin wanted someone to love him too, and Ron was making a pretty convincing argument. He made it seem like he really cared. And how did Collin know he didn't? What if this time Ron was changing and actually _really_ liked him.

But then he would remind himself that he was basically replacing Harry. _The_ Harry Potter. Golden boy, boy-who-lived, most famous wizard in Britain. It was a sobering thought. If Ron could do those things to Harry Potter, than he would definitely do them to Collin. He just had to wait for it. And that was probably the worst part. He needed to speed things up because it appeared waiting for Ron to make that leap was just prolonging the inevitable.

So tomorrow night he would go to Ron and start the more sexual stages of the farce of a relationship. The faster he started having sex with Ron the faster that would deteriorate into abuse. At least that was the theory.

Harry walked through the halls that night. He wanted some time alone, not that he wanted to get away from Neville; in fact he _never _really wanted to be away from the teen. But he needed to think and Having Neville holding him and running his fingers over the backs of his hands was too soothing to get any thinking done, so he elected to have this time alone instead.

It was still time before curfew and he hadn't seen Ron in almost two weeks. He stupidly assumed it would be safe since it appeared Ron had other things to occupy his time.

How wrong he was. If it had been the day before or even the next day he would not have had any chance of running into the former Weasley. But Harry had picked the one night this week that Collin had needed to go to library to catch up on homework and so was not spending the time with Ron. Which meant Ron was also wondering the halls. What he was doing was anyone's guess; maybe he was prowling around for naughty students that he could report back to Filch, who knew? All Harry cared about was the fact that Ron was indeed headed his way and there was no place to hide.

"Well, hello Harry, fancy seeing you here. Been a few days hasn't it? I've been missing the sight of you cowering in front of me." A filthy smirk spread across the freckled face. "Although I have had other company to occupy my time, I hardly even care about you anymore. Of course I wouldn't be opposed if Neville has already dumped you."

Harry was trying desperately not to show how much Ron was affecting him. He wished he had just stayed with Neville and not tried to think. He should know by now that Hermione was the thinker and he was the doer. "What do you want Ron? Can't you just leave me alone? You just said so yourself you have someone new, although I can't imagine who would want to spend any amount of time with you."

"Ohh, is little Potty jealous I've replaced him already?" In fact Harry wasn't jealous, but he was worried for whoever was under Ronald's spell now. He wished Ron would say who it was so he could at least try to warn them.

"I would never be jealous of the person that has to touch you, or be in that close a proximity to you." Harry was proud of himself! He was less scared by the second as he held his ground.

"I can be quite charming when I want to be Potter. You should know that. I pretended pretty well that I loved you with _'my whole heart'_ for months. Quite the performance if I do so say myself." Ronald stepped up towards Harry, their bodies almost touching. Harry desperately wanted to take a step back, but that would be like letting Ron win so he held his ground and stared up into his eyes with defiance.

Ron let his eyes roam Harry's form, leering, making Harry's skin crawl. "You were such a good fuck Harry. I wish I could sink into you right here and now. But there is the pesky risk of being caught and I know now you would go crying to Neville so that's out of the question." That didn't stop Ron from reaching out and playing with the ends of Harry's silky hair. "You were such a good little pet. You always did as you were told."

Ron leaned in and breathed into Harry's ear as he spoke again. "Do you still do as you're told? Do you do everything Neville says when he fucks you Harry? I bet you do. You're such a good little _pet_." Harry squeezed his eyes shut taking a gulp of air. He pushed Ron away from him and ran the opposite direction back up to Neville.

He could hear Ron laughing in the background as he went.

When Harry got back to the tower he immediately went up to his dorm in search of Neville. And just like he hoped Neville was just where Harry had left him. The slightly older boy was sitting in his bed reading one of his many Herbology books. He looked up though the second Harry came into the room huffing breathes from the run up all those stairs.

Neville immediately dropped his book on to his night stand and went to meet Harry who was leaning against the door looking like he was ready to start crying.

Neville took Harry in his arms and kissed the top of his head as his hands rubbed soothing circles into Harry's back. "What happened Harry?" Neville asked after Harry had regained his composure.

"The one night I want to walk around the castle alone is the one night Ron is not preoccupied."

"Shh, baby it's okay, it'll be alright. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Only emotionally." Harry let out a pitiful laugh. "He said the kinds of things he usually says. It still hurts Nev. The things he says hurt so much. I just want to crawl out of my skin."

Neville could feel Harry clutch at his wrists itching them. Nev knew from long past experience what that itch meant. Harry desperately wanted to cut. And, as sick as the thought made him he kind of wanted to test Harry.

"Neville, I love you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here for me." Harry nuzzled into Neville's chest inhaling his comforting sent, like fresh soil and honeysuckle.

"Do you want a minute alone Harry?" Harry looked up at Neville, his eyes shone like he knew what this meant. Like he knew this was a test, one he wasn't sure he wouldn't fail at.

"That might be nice Nev. I'll come get you when I'm ready?" Harry looked pained but grabbed Neville and kissed him gently. The kiss was full of wishful reassurances. He slowly let go of Neville heading towards the bathroom.

Neville stared after Harry hoping the boy wouldn't cut himself. Praying in fact that he wouldn't, but he needed to know if Harry was getting even slightly better or not, if Harry really did trust that he would take care of him.

_**There were a lot of scene changes and I want to know if it was too confusing. If not then Awesome!**_

_**Sorry it's been so long? Look I'm done making excuses for myself. These chapters will happen when they happen I've been depressed lately. If you read Inspiration of Courage then you know that already. But hey look I made this one nice and long for you and I'm starting the next chapter right NOW! **_

_**I love you guys, you inspire me and encourage me, sometimes threaten me, but all in a good way and I love you all for that. **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Tadpole... in a teacup! **_

_**ALSO!**_

_**I'm a slave to two things when it comes to my fan fiction... my muse and my reviewers. So here is what's going to happen with pairings. Ginny/ Dean because Ginny was suggested for Collin but in the end there were more votes for a different route. Dean was also suggested but not a good enough choice so he will be paired with Ginny. I realized I was neglecting Hermione... so she will be paired with Draco who was in the running with Ginny. He would normally be my first choice since I love the slimy git so much, but it was too hard thinking of a way to work him into such an involved plot line such as Collins without making him totally OOC.**_

_**Other pairings: Severus/BOTH twins. Harry/Neville Ron/Collin (only for now) Future? Collin/surprise! Ron/no one. (Dramione, and Ginny/Dean may not take place till the sequel.)**_

_**GUYS HOW THE FUCK DID WE FORGET ABOUT LUNA! I need to work her in somehow... maybe in the sequel... did I forget to mention I'm totally plotting a sequel?**_

**EDIT: Eventually there will be a sequel I think. However throwing Dean/Ginny in I realize now is utterly useless and there is plenty of that stuff elsewhere I am sure. I will work Draco/Mione into the sequel but only because Hermione has already been made a part of this story. And I will be working Luna into the sequel because I adore everything about her. I would add her to this if I thought I could make it work without it being utterly useless to the plot. **


	34. Rewards

**Chapter 34**

**Reward**

When Harry was in the bathroom he transfigured his comb into a knife. He stared at the shining blade for a few long moments, he felt so weak. He fell back against the wall and slid down it. His head tilted back against the cool tile, the knife dangling from his limp fingers.

If he did this Neville would be so sad, and disappointed, two things Harry never wanted to see on his lovers face in regards to him. If he didn't do this, Neville would be so happy, be grateful. If he did Neville would still hold him and love him and care for him.

If he cut himself... he would feel ashamed and undeserving of the love Neville gave him so willingly. He wanted Neville to be proud of him, and since that night he had confessed everything to the blonde, Neville had been working furiously to ensure his safety. It hadn't stopped the rape over night, but it had been considerably better.

He no longer saw Ron every morning. The rape was over now unless he was foolish enough to ask for it -_which he wasn't_- he was healing and it was thanks to Neville. If he did this it would betray all these things Neville had given him, it would feel like spitting on them.

The knife clattered the ground turning back into his comb. Harry stood up, the itch was dwindling it was still there, pain like this didn't go away over night and Harry figured there would always be that itch where Ron was concerned. But he had Neville to help him through it and instead of taking that opportunity he kept pushing the blonde away.

But not anymore. Harry pulled the door open and ran down to get Neville. He ran down the stairs and looked around only briefly until his eyes landed on their target. Neville apparently had been watching for him too, because the minute he saw Harry he stood up and opened his arms wide for the raven haired teen.

The most beautiful smile Neville had ever seen broke across Harry's face as he ran at Neville and jumped into his outstretched waiting arms. And when his own arms were wrapped around Neville's neck and Neville's arms were wrapped around his waist Neville twirled them around laughing.

Neville was proud of him. And Harry felt relief and happiness seep into his skin. If this is what real love felt like he never wanted it to go away. He wanted this forever. And if not hurting himself was the price he had to pay for it then he would never do it again.

If he had Neville by his side he felt unstoppable as long as the blonde was proud!

"I'm so happy Harry, and I think in fact you deserve a reward." Harry pulled back only far enough to look up at Neville.

"Oh and what would that be?"

Neville grinned like a wolf before quickly picking up Harry bridal style and carrying him back up to their dorm.

Neville kicked the door closed behind him before walking over to Harry's bed and playfully tossing the teen down onto it. He turned his body back towards the door and raised his wand. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Harry giving him a questioning look. He winked before turning back to it and muttering under his breath briefly.

"Silencing and alarm spell." Harry looked confused.

"You'll understand soon enough and if you don't I'll explain after!" With that Neville jumped onto the bed after Harry.

Neville climbed up on the bed after Harry and straddled his thin hips. He leaned over the teen and kissed him lovingly. He hoped Harry wouldn't freak out and think of Ron, at least not too much with what he had planned.

Harry moaned into his mouth, their lips and tongues twirling and dancing as they kissed with passion. When they ran out of breath Neville moved the kissed down to Harry's neck, worshiping his smooth porcelain skin. Harry was moaning and kneeing at the attention. Neville couldn't help but smile against Harry's neck.

His lips didn't stop as his fingers moved to start undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt, peeling the material away in a slow torturous manner that had Harry panting. "Neville stop teasing."

Neville smirked but obeyed and practically ripped the offending shirt from his beautiful lover, ignoring it completely as if fluttered the ground. He pulled back just enough to remove his own shit. He was ready to dive back in but a small smooth hand on his chest stopped him.

Harry looked up at him with wonder in his eyes. Neville had been chubby and downright nerdy looking the years previous. Harry had always claimed that Neville's looks were endearing, but now, Neville was just plain sexy. All his time with his plants, out in the sun had made his skin tan and slightly rough. His baby fat had melted away and in its place was the muscle Neville had earned from working in his extensive garden at home and in the green houses with Professor Sprout. Harry marveled at the flat stomach and thick arms. He ran his fingers through the light smattering of hair on the blonde's chest.

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he just touched for a few minutes, his eyes finally made their way back to Neville's and he couldn't help the gasp that slipped out at the lust blown eyes doing the same assessment of Harry. A shiver went up the raven's spine at the look.

Ron had never taken time to just look at Harry. It had always been right to the action. But Harry should have known by now that there were very few similarities between Neville and Ron. It was like day and night. Neville was comforting and bright, he made Harry feel safe and warm. Ron was cold and bleak; he made Harry stop to think about all the bad in the world. Ron made Harry feel like there was no point to hope.

Harry knew which choice was better, which choice he would always go with. Neville was beautiful. Just as that thought left his mind thin pink lips were kissing his again. Harry moaned at the feel, his hands twining into Neville's hair massaging the base of his neck. Neville's hands were not idle either, they were skimming Harry's sides and arms, caressing the skin softly, learning every plane and bump and scar.

His kisses traveled from Harry full lips to his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, back down to his neck. He nibbled the skin then soothed it with long licks.

Neville's talented mouth traveled down further, Harry's collar bone being attacked with nibbles and hot opened mouth kisses that seared his skin. He felt on fire, in a good way. His skin tingling pleasantly. And Neville's mouth didn't stop there, it kept going further south stopping to lavish attention to Harry's nipples, biting and sucking till they were over sensitive.

Then Neville kept going, sucking at seemingly random junctures that proved to make Harry moan and writhe under his ministrations. Neville smiled as he licked across Harry's flat stomach, the muscles fluttering at the sensation.

When Neville finally reached the hem of Harry's trousers he stopped and looked up at Harry who was panting and wiggling from the need. When Harry was calm enough to register Neville had stopped he looked down at the blond and realized what Neville was asking with his eyes. He smiled and nodded happily. Glad for the request even if he was sure he wanted it... _like now._ Neville smirked and undid the button and zip.

He brushed his fingertips teasingly just under the hem until Harry glared at him. With a chuckle he pulled down the trousers in one fluid motion, tossing them to the ground. Before Harry could even wonder what Neville would do next a hot tongue was lapping at his cock through his thin cotton pants. Harry threw his head back, a loud surprised moan filling the air.

Neville nuzzled the now wet patch mouthing Harry's hard member through the material. Harry was fisting the sheets and trying not to squirm or buck, but when Neville's mouth found the head Harry grabbed Neville's hair and whimpered for more of anything.

Neville was only too happy to comply. He pulled Harry's boxers off and tossed them quickly, descending on the hard cock like a starving man. Neville watched as Harry's back arched clean off the bed, only his head and arse still touching. "Oh gods that's good."

Neville pulled off with an obscene pop. He fisted the now slightly slick member and he reached up to kiss Harry. "Do you like that love?"

"Gods yes, now I know what the big deal with blow jobs is." Harry was panting as his hips thrust up into Neville's hand.

"You've never had a blow job?" Neville looked really confused by this, and even more so when Harry's hips stopped and he blushed. Neville didn't want to ruin the moment so his just kissed Harry again before going back down to work.

Neville licked up the underside on the vein, when he got to the head he sucked it into his mouth and tongued the slit making Harry moan. Neville had to hold Harry's hips down to make sure Harry didn't thrust up as he slowly took the whole thing into this mouth.

He almost choked, Harry was a lot longer than he expected from such a thin and kinda short kid. But he was appreciative and took his time. He finally took it all the way in and swallowed around the head, Harry screamed in pleasure. "Gods Nev... soooo good!" Neville would have smirked if he could. He swallowed again as he inhaled the musky sent that was purely Harry. He moaned around Harry's cock and Harry screamed again.

Neville loved the noises Harry made, loved knowing he had caused them. He hummed again as he began bobbing his head. Harry was a mess beneath him, writhing and moaning. He knew it wouldn't be too much longer, in fact, knowing it was Harry's first blow job he was surprised the boy was lasting as long as he was.

He took Harry one more time deep in his throat and swallowed as he hummed and Harry lost it. The only warning was a husky growl of Neville's name. Then his mouth was flooded with Harry's come.

Neville swallowed it all, and continued licking Harry softening cock until Harry whined from the over stimulation. Neville slid up Harry's body and kissed him again, tenderly and lovingly. Harry wanted to cry he was so happy and he felt so cared for.

"I love you Neville." It was all Harry could say and Neville simply smiled.

"I love you too my Harry, and I'm so proud of you." Harry's mind must have unclouded from his orgasm soon after though because he realized Neville hadn't been taken care of.

He turned to Neville and before the blonde could even protest or understand what was happening, a warm calloused hand was unbuttoning his pant and was wrapped around him firmly. Harry just stared up into Neville's sparkling hazel eyes as he used the precum for lube and began a slow torturously beautiful trail up and down Neville's cock.

Neville moaned at the feel, he hadn't expected or planned on getting off. This was about Harry and rewarding him for not self harming. But if Harry wanted to than who was he to stop the raven haired teen.

Neville didn't last long. He was so worked up from watching and working Harry that he had already been close.

And when he came he could feel Harry's eyes on him, watching him come undone.

As Neville was still cooling down Harry flicked his wand and cleaned them up then snuggled down into Neville's arms.

"So, why didn't you just lock the door instead of putting up the alarm?" Neville was still slightly breathless but answered all the same.

"I didn't want you to think you had no way out if I did something you didn't like so I just put up an alarm in case Dean or Seamus came back early. Harry was touched and rewarded Neville with a passionate kiss, making them both breathless again.

"I've had an exciting day I'm ready for bed. Harry curled himself around Neville and smiled contentedly. Neville chuckled but settled down into the bed and drew the blanket up over them.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you." He kissed Harry's lightning bolt scar and pulled the teen closer.

"Love you too Nev." Harry mumbled sleep already clouding his voice as he nuzzled into the warm chest.

_**Second chapter in a day, and it's a smutty scene as a reward for your patience with me! Plus I kinda left the last one as a cliffhanger setting it up. Anyhow, enjoy!**_

_**By the way according to Microsoft Word this story is now 111 pages! Lol! This is my longest story guys!**_


	35. Conflict and Close Calls

**Chapter 35**

**Conflict and Close Calls**

Three days after Collin decided it was time to speed things up. Make Ron believe it was finally time for sex and then back out and force Ron's hand. He wanted this to be done before something happened he would regret, something they would all regret.

Collin was supposed to meet Ron in fifteen minutes so he made sure he had all the Twins inventions ready to go and then made his way to Ron's rooms at a moderate pace. He was nervous and edgy. He felt like anything could make him snap. He was like a rubber band pulled too tight.

He was standing outside Ron's door before he even realized where he was walking. He looked at the door that seemed huge and ominous. He took a deep breath and with shaking hands pulled out his charmed camera and set it up to float invisibly after him. He then put the modified extendable ear in his own ear and finally spread the putty on his middle finger and thumb of his right hand.

They weren't having dinner tonight, this was just supposed to be a social visit. They were going to talk and maybe share a few chaste kisses, at least that's what had happened in the past, and Collin was going to let Ron take it farther tonight.

Collin took another deep breath to steady his nerves before knocking twice. Ron answered the door almost immediately and let Collin slip into the room. Collin was so used to being in Ron's room he didn't even have to be asked to sit down anymore; he simply made his way to Ron's couch and got comfortable waiting for the red head to follow.

Ron sat on the couch next to Collin, his arm wrapping around Collin right away. He pulled the little blonde against him and gave him a light kiss that Collin reciprocated with a shy smile. When Ron pulled away he could tell there was something different about tonight and of course assumed it meant he was finally going to get laid, instead of what it really was. Which, was Collins fright at the activities that were to soon follow.

"I missed you. It seems like forever since I last saw you even though it was just last night." Ron smirked charmingly at Collin who blushed appropriately.

"I missed you too Ron."

Ron smiled again as he leaned down to kiss Collin. Their lips met and this time it wasn't chaste. Ron's movements were passionate and hungry. He wanted Collin, well in truth Ron didn't care if it was Collin as long as he got to fuck something. It had been too long. Ron had wondered why he was bothering with such a prude little thing when he could have been after one of the sluttier boys in school that might have taken pity on him for the sob story Dumbledore had cooked up... But then one night he had had an epiphany. He wanted Collin so bad because the boy had always worshiped Harry, and by fucking Collin it felt like some sort of perverted win that the boy would rather be in Ron's bed then be with Harry.

Ron would be furious when he found out that Collin was only doing this to help Harry.

Ron snogged the breath from Collin and when he had to pull away to breathe he kissed down the pale neck of the teen beneath him. He sucked and licked in random patterns leaving marks and love bites in his wake.

Collin let out breathy moans as Ron kissed his neck and shoulder. He didn't really have to fake them, it really did feel good. It was getting hard to keep a clear mind. He had never really done this before and the new sensations were wonderful. He just kept reminding himself that none of this was real. Ron didn't care about him, not really.

The next thing Collin knew Ron was removing his shirt, slipping the buttons from their confines slowly, teasingly, making Collin moan in annoyance at the slow pace. "Ron! Don't tease so much." Ron smirked up at Collin from where he was kissing the teens quivering stomach.

"As you wish lover." Ron undid the rest of the buttons quickly and threw the offending shirt off the side of the couch. He just pulled his own shirt over his head quickly before he resumed his exploration of Collins body.

Collin threaded his left hand in Ron's hair, careful not to do more than clench his right because of the putty. Ron didn't seem to notice so he just continued working his way towards what he really wanted.

He got to Collins pants and quickly undid them, not even waiting for permission. He ignored the squeak of surprise form Collin at the quick actions. Ron was staring down at a naked Collin before the young teen even registered what was happening.

Ron smirked inwardly. At least his new toy was attractive. Collin was thin and lithe like a fairy or something. His cock wasn't bad either, not as long as his but thick for such a small kid. Ron shrugged inwardly and stood up to remove his own pants. He was back between Collins legs before anyone could protest.

He lined his cock up with Collins and thrust lightly and his lips met Collins again. Collin was actually kind of scared he had never done more than give Ron a brief hand job and suddenly they were both naked and rubbing against each other. Collin couldn't dispute that it felt good, but it was fast.

He knew this had been his plan, to get Ron to try and have sex with him, but he hadn't expected to not have to do any work what-so-ever. He had expected he would need to prompt Ron a little, flirt. Instead he barely had time to comment on what was going on let alone seduce!

Ron's tongue slid around with Collins as his hand wrapped around their cocks. Making them both moan into their kisses. Suddenly the hand left and Collin felt something slick probe at his arse. He jumped with a little squeak, but Ron didn't give him the opportunity to complain, he grabbed the back of Collins head and sealed his lips with a kiss, stealing any words.

Collin felt a finger slide into him, it didn't feel bad but it was uncomfortable and it wasn't gentle. Ron was preparing him quickly, not giving him time to get used to the new sensations, only giving him enough time to be stretched.

When two fingers were added to the first instead of just one more Collin pushed at Ron's chest, pulling his lips away from Ron's.

"Ron stop! This is too fast, I don't like it!" He knew the camera was active now taking pictures every few seconds. He had said some of the trigger words.

"Oh but you will in a second Collin. I'm going to fuck you so well you'll think of me every time you sit for a week." Ron licked the shell of Collins ear. It made a sick shiver run down the blondes spine, the worst part was Ron's fingers were still fucking in and out of him. And then the lips were back, Ron's tongue probing at his lips.

Then the fingers were gone and Collin felt relieved, until he felt something much bigger nudge him. He pushed Ron away again. "NO STOP! I don't want to!"

"I don't really give a fuck what you want right now Collin. You've been a little tease this last month and I'm getting pretty fucking sick of it. Now I'm going to fuck you, and if you're good you'll enjoy it too." Ron sneered. "But if you're bad, I'll have you crawling back to the Gryffindor common room bleeding and sniveling."

Collins eyes went huge. He was so glad now that he had managed to not get attached to Ron, to trust his instincts instead of the lies Ron fed him. Next thing they both knew Collin had punched him and was off the couch collecting his clothes.

He didn't even hear Ron stand up and grab for him, with the blood rushing through his head from the adrenalin it made it hard to hear much of anything apart from his own heartbeat. And then, the next thing he knew his hands were caught between one of Ron's behind his back. Ron shoved him back towards the couch and bent him over it so his arse was sticking up and his face was shoved into the plush cushions. Ron's pupils were blown wide. He wasn't acting rationally anymore. He was only fueled by what he could take from the body beneath him. He ran his other hand over Collin's arse, enjoying the view. He didn't even notice Collin wiggle his fingers briefly. All he heard was a quick _'SNAP' _followed by a'_POP' _and suddenly Collin was gone and Ron's hands were empty!

Collin appeared in Severus's quarters within seconds. He was still naked and was now crying. He curled up on the carpet as Severus rushed in from his room. He snatched the blanket from the couch wrapping Collin in it before picking him up and placing him on the couch. And that's just when the twins arrived with a second pop.

They had heard everything thanks to their extendable ears. They sat on either side of Collin and wrapped their arms around him until he finished crying himself to sleep. Severus transfigured the blanket into pajamas and grabbed another one to cover Collin with. When Collin was laid down on the couch breathing evenly Fred muttered a spell under his breath and a camera seemingly popped into existence on the floor next to where Collin had landed.

Snape grabbed the camera and rushed off into his bed room followed closely by the twins. They developed the film in a transfigured dark room made out of Severus' bathroom and with the aid of magic he had the pictures dry and ready to go within minutes.

Severus sneered at the pictures as he looked down them. They were all pictures of Collin being sexually assaulted. All the pictures had time stamps too to show their authenticity. Severus grabbed a piece of toilet paper and transfigured it into an envelope and stuffed the pictures into it.

He strode back out into the living room where Collin was still sleeping and turned to the twins. "Stay with him. I have some justice to serve." at the twins nods he turned around with a snap of his cloak he activated his floo and was gone directly to the ministry.

_**What's Collin going to do when he wakes up? Will Ron rat out Dumbledore? Will the old coot get away with it? Oh noooo!**_

_**Ha ha, not very long but I figured it was good enough since I haven't updated and really a lot happens in this. It's the beginning of the end people my goal is to finish this at 40 chapters.**_

**EDIT: chapter 33 no longer has Collins mystery person thing. I'm going to approach it a different way it honestly, looking back seems creepy and stockerish. He's still going to have a surprise love interest, I'm just not going to go about it **_**that**_** way!**


	36. Bones DMLE

_**So someone (I don't remember who I'm very sorry dear!) said that 40 chapters weren't going to be enough. I wrote them back to reassure them but for the rest of you let me just say that 40 is a goal not the cut off. I'm not going to rush this story to ensure I finish at 40 if it happens it happens. I do want to wrap it up though... I've been writing this thing for more than a year and I LOVE this story, but I'm ready to start new things and this is holding me back. So the end is near, but I will finish this with the dignity it deserves.**_

_**That being said...**_

**Chapter 36**

**Bones DMLE**

Severus strode out of the fireplace with grace and ease. He immediately walked up to the counter to have his wand checked and then preceded on his way through the ministry. He was on a mission to find Amelia Bones, the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He knew she was a good woman she had believed that he regretted his place as a Death Eater. She had been instrumental in his release from Azkaban and since she had earned much respect from the Potions Master.

The man's long legs and the torturous elevators brought him to Bones' office in record time. He knocked rapidly three times and waited for her to answer the door. It swung open within seconds and Severus strode in. "Hello Ms. Bones. I have some disturbing information and it needs to be brought to the attention of the authorities but it is delicate and I do not know in whom I can rely on other than you."

Amelia blinked up at him several times processing the information before a slight tilt of lips appeared at the mention of his trust in her. She knew he was not a man that trusted easily. She quickly wiped the smile as she stared into his serious eyes. "Well Professor Snape I am all ears, please, sit." Severus sat in the chair before her desk with a quick swish of robes. "Can I offer you anything Professor? Tea perhaps?"

"No thank you Ms. Bones. I am fine."

"Okay then, let's get down to business, what is it you are here for?" Amelia folded her hands together on her desk and leaned forward slightly.

"It has been brought to my attention and proved that Mr. Ronald _former_ Weasley was raping and abusing Mr. Harry Potter." Amelia gasped at the news. "And that is not all. I have the distinct feeling that Albus Dumbledore is helping Ronald or even behind this whole thing for his own purposes in ending the war." Amelia's hand was covering her mouth in shock. This was appalling and if it were anyone else telling her this she would think it was a joke... But this was Severus Snape sitting here before her. All serious, no joking or playing around, just like in school.

"This, this is dreadful, and if it were anyone else I would kick you out for wasting my time, but Severus," All formality was gone. They had gone to school together after all.

"I am fully aware Amelia. I was stunned myself. The boy was in a right state though. I honestly believe he would be dead from suicide if it weren't for Neville Longbottom. He found out what was happening and has since started caring for Harry. I believe they are now in a relationship. Harry seems to love him, they are good for each other, but Ronald is still in the school and it is making Harry crazy, I can see the strain it puts on him, and I fear for his future." Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Why didn't you bring this to me before Severus?" Amelia was so shocked, her head was spinning.

"If I had come to you with only the proof of Ronald's abuse against Harry you and I both know Dumbledore would have swept it under the rug. He is _'responsible' _for Harry. The Gamot would have agreed with anything he said. The Weasley's disowned Ronald which means the boy is now a squib as you know. Albus would have made them believe that was punishment enough." Severus rubbed his eyes with long potioned stained fingers for a moment before looking back up at Amelia. "However, with Ronald sexually assaulting another student they could no longer possibly ignore his presence in a _school_ since he obviously can't be trusted around his peers." Severus exhaled loudly from his nose as his hands folded tightly in his lap.

Amelia nodded. She couldn't deny that when it came to pretty words and spun stories Albus could weave the best. People followed him so blindly because he had at one point long ago defeated a dark wizard.

Severus rubbed his eyes as briefly before continuing. "We -Fred and George Weasley, Neville and Collin Creevey- got proof of what Ronald was doing to Harry, we have memories and pictures... It was _awful_. We brought in Ronald's parents and they disowned him. After that we needed Dumbledore to make his expulsion official. We locked Ron in a spare classroom overnight and informed Dumbledore the next morning. He however did not react the way he should have. He acted as though it were nothing! He made us leave so he could deal with Ronald. However the Weasley twins and I listened at the door to find out what they were discussing." Severus ran his long fingered hand threw his hair.

"Dumbledore is the one who convinced Ronald to abuse Harry, well _more_ and instead of expelling the little brat he made him Filch's apprentice saying he lost his magic in a tragic potions accident. We can't prove Dumbledore's involvement though because it was only auditory. There is no way to prove it's _actually_ Dumbledore's voice."

Amelia watched as Severus' demeanor became more distraught as he explained further. The man had his face in his hands looking exhausted. "Severus, I want you took look at me." Severus immediately looked up from his hands to her kind face. "Leave me the evidence you do have for Ronald. That should be more than enough to get things rolling. And if what you say is true, that Dumbledore is protecting him. _If they made a deal?_ If Ron gets prosecuted you know he'll want to take someone else down with him. And who else would you take with you other than the man that was supposed to prevent it in the first place. A little veritaserum and we will have the truth and Dumbledore can no longer use poor Harry for his foolish purposes."

Amelia sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest with a smug look on her face. "I'll see to it myself if I have to that this matter be dealt with to the fullest extent of the Ministry. I don't think it's right to ask a boy to win a war and kill a man, but the people look to him as a symbol of hope. And _that_ is something I cannot let get tarnished. And for Merlin's sake the boy is only what 16? He deserves a bloody break, especially if all the rumors are true."

Severus stared at Amelia for a second a genuine smile spread across his lips. "I knew I got the correct woman for the job." Severus stood in one fluid motion he reached into his robe and pulled out all the evidence and placed the items on her desk along with instructions from the Weasley twins on how to operate everything.

When everything was placed on the desk he held out his hand to shake hers. Her grip was strong and firm. It gave Severus a spark of hope for Harry. If anyone in the Ministry was going to help him without it being all about him 'saving them all' then Amelia was the correct choice.

~* Ronald (just after Collin disappears) *~

Ron looked at the empty space where Collin had just been bent over. He looked down at his hands as if it had all been an illusion.

...But it couldn't possibly have been, Collins clothes were still piled on the floor from where he had dropped them when Ron grabbed for him. Ron, looking dumbfounded plopped down on the couch, still naked but his erection gone. He sat for a few minutes trying to grasp what could possibly have happened.

At some point it clicked that he had just tried to rape Collin and that however the boy had disappeared it didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that he _had_ disappeared and was probably out telling someone what had just happened.

Ron jumped off the couch and pulled on his rumpled clothes and shoes and darted out of the room. He had to find Collin before someone else did! He could get away with doing it to Harry because no one that mattered or had any power cared about him, but Collin was different, if word got out that Ron had almost raped him, there was no way Dumbledore would be able to hide that as well.

Ron was panicking and he ran down halls and checked in empty classrooms. There was no sign of the boy anywhere and he was starting to become desperate.

_**Guys I'm sorry this has taken me so long and I really have no good excuses. The things someone generally uses as excuses (as in my case right now) like their best friend dumping them and saying that their new friend and they "just get along better" is actually the only reason I **_**AM **_**writing. Now that she's gone (good riddance!) I have time again. **_

_**So I'm super sorry for the months I've kept you waiting and I hope you all came back to read this chapter. I love you all a TON! **_


	37. Evidence is Everything

_**Long absence I know, oh well, life got in the way. A lot of shit has happened. Not all bad, not all good. Anyways more soon I promise! **_

**Chapter 37**

**Evidence Is Everything**

Severus had returned from his meeting with Amelia to a still sleeping Collin and both the twins snoring lightly around him like a protective cocoon. Severus couldn't help but smile a bit. He quickly replaced the look with his usual one. He needed to wake them up, he wanted to double check with Collin that it was okay to send in those pictures and he wanted to do a body scan to make sure the boy wasn't injured.

With reluctance Severus strode over to the couch and lightly shook their shoulders. The twins roused easily, but Collin was a bit more sluggish. When he finally blinked his eyes open he stared up at Severus in confusion for a few second before seemingly remembering what had happened. Poor Collin looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

The reassuring presence of the twins on either side of him calmed him down though and he was able to sit back and try to relax. "Collin, I know you just went through something traumatic, and I don't know all the details and you might not be willing to talk about it. So would you mind if I do a body scan to make sure everything is alright?" Severus was kneeled down in front of Collin to appear less imposing. Collin burrowed further into the plush blanket surrounding him and nodded.

Severus stood up and slowly withdrew his wand and began the scan. It didn't take more than a minute before the spell was over and the results appeared before him on a bit of parchment. It appeared Collin was perfectly fine apart from a few bruises. Severus strode from the room without saying anything and appeared almost right away carrying a small clear jar. "Put these on your bruises before you go to sleep, they will be gone by morning." Severus spoke quietly.

Collin sighed as though a weight had been lifted, if only a little and reached out for the jar with his smaller hands. He grasped it and held it to his chest. "What's going to happen now sir?" Collin looked up at Snape as if the man held all the answers.

"Well, I know you knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to do this for us, but I would like to make sure you are in agreement still with letting me show the Wizengamot the proof. This means the pictures and anything else we compiled." Collin Immediately nodded.

"Of course Sir! That's what all this was about right? I'd hate to think I did all that for nothing." Collin nodded at his professor. "Sir, I'm really tired." Collin looked at the twins. "Could you walk me back to my rooms, I just want to go to bed."

"Of course Collin!" Fred stated.

"As if we would let you go out there by yourself with Ronald running around." George shook his head.

With that the three boys got up and headed out. Fred and George sent Severus a wink before disappearing behind the closed door. Severus let out a whooshing breath. He didn't waste time though he grabbed all the evidence that was still laid out in his bedroom. He conjured a big manila folder and placed all the evidence into it. He called for a house elf and sent it away with the creature telling it to take the folder directly to Amelia Bones and no one else.

Amelia Bones was nothing if not a woman of action. After hearing and seeing all the memories and evidence she knew she had to take immediate action. She began by summoning the Wizengamot and holding a conference. She presented the evidence and made her statement. They all unanimously agreed and summoned Ronald Weasley to the Ministry as soon as possible.

Ronald got his summons almost the moment he made it back to his rooms after scouring Hogwarts for signs of Collin. With no luck he had returned dejected. And when he saw the very official looking owl he almost wanted to turn around and walk right back out of his rooms. He knew what was coming. Collin had blabbed already!

Ron was furious. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He walked over to the owl and practically snatched the letter from its leg. The owl hooted indignantly and took off, not even bothering to pester the man for a treat for its efforts.

Ron Ripped open the letter, his eyes getting bigger and more heated with every sentence. He snarled as he crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire.

He thought about running, but he wouldn't get very far without magic. If he didn't show up they would go looking for him, he had no hope of escaping. He wanted to cry and smash things. He wanted to strangle Dumbledore. It was that old codger's fault this had happened. He had been the one to encourage Ron to go further, _he_ was the one that promised nothing bad would happen if he did.

Well if he was going to down, he was going to take Dumbledore with him. Ron had nothing left to loose, if he agreed to Veritaserum and presented his memories then the Gamot would have to believe in Dumbledore's involvement. At least then he wouldn't go down alone!

His decision made, he pinched a bit of floo powder in his fingers and went to the Ministry.

_**Got a comment that the last chapter was boring, sorry guys, this one was too, but I'm just not inspired plus I'm attempting to wrap things up, but I promise Harry in the next chapter okay? Thanks for sticking with me and this story, you're all the best!**_


	38. A Brighter Future

_**Major Ed Groupie: thanks for the spell check lol I was soooo wrong! Ha ha and of course I wouldn't abandon the story! I hate that, I can't promise regular updates like I used to, but I'm trying!**_

_**Also- Jace: sorry for not responding in AC but I am now and thank you so much for ALL the reviews you're super awesome sauce!**_

_**I PM ALL my non-anon reviewers back, mostly because their aren't so many I can't take a minute to thank you. This is my most reviewed story at 145. That's for 38 chapters. Some people get that many a chapter! Ha ha so I respond if you review! I love questions and am only too happy to answer them! :)**_

**Chapter 38**

**A Brighter Future**

Harry was woken up by a soft hoot followed by a grumble somewhere near his ear. He blinked wearily, reluctant to leave the warmth of his covers to address the owl. He rubbed his eyes cutely, at least that's what Neville always told him and reached for his glasses. He slipped them over his ears and finally looked at the owl. "Hello beautiful." Owls were prideful creatures they always enjoyed when you stroked their egos.

He leaned forward for the letter. He could hear Neville grumble as he rummaged through the side table drawer for what Harry could only assume was owl treats. He was proven correct as Neville fed the bird some treats over his should while Harry carefully opened the letter.

It was from the Ministry asking for Neville and him to be at the Ministry by 2 for a trial in which they were requested to testify. Neville had read it over Harry's shoulder and he knew the second Harry finished because the teen stiffened as if ice water was pouring down his back.

"Harry it's alright!" Neville rubbed soothing circles in Harry's back attempting to get the teen relaxed. "I'll be there the whole time, and we can talk to Severus first and make sure he's going and the both of us will be with you the whole time."

"Ron will be there! That has to be what this is about! I'm supposed to go and testify against Ron Neville! I can't do this. I still haven't quite healed from what he did to me! I still get scared just thinking about him. How am I supposed to talk to strangers about what he did to me!?" Harry looked ready to cry and Neville hated seeing him like that. But this needed to be done.

"Harry!" Neville grabbed Harry's face between his hands and silenced the freaking green eyed boy with a kiss. He pulled away slowly making sure Harry was listening. "You're going to be fine, you can do this. You want to know why?" Harry looked into the warm hazel eyes, hesitating, slowly he nodded in acceptance. "You can do this because I believe in you and so do all your friends. Ron doesn't _bloody matter__,_not anymore. He has NO power over you because he's going to Azkaban and you're staying right here with me where I'm going to love you and cherish you, and you're going to return the favor because that's what two people who love and care about each other do right?"

Harry smiled a slow smile. "You're the best boyfriend ever you know?" Harry leaned his forehead with Neville's and smiled.

"You could do better than me, but I'll keep you as long as I can." Harry pulled back, his arms still wrapped around Neville's neck.

"You really think you're not good enough for me don't you Nev?" Neville blushed but nodded.

Harry smirked as he pushed Neville down on his back in the bed. Harry straddled his hips running his hands over Neville's warm tan chest. Harry looked into slightly confused hazel eyes. "I'll prove to you how much I love you Neville, even if it takes me years." He leaned in his lips pressed lightly to Neville's ear, his breath ghosting over the shell of the blonde's ear. "Even if it takes the rest of our lives." He nipped at the ear lobe pulling back slowly, his body slipping down under the sheets.

Neville stuttered, but before he could really say anything his protests were replaced with the words _yes, Harry, _and _bloody hell._ Harry had quickly, with practiced movements pulled Neville's pants down and off and quickly covered Neville's cock with his lips.

Neville went from coherent to...not, in seconds flat. Harry smirked mentally as he continued to work his beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, amazing boyfriend. It was so different giving the blond pleasure as opposed to Ron. Neville whimpered and moaned and praised, his hands never did more than massage Harry's scalp as he sucked and licked. Ron's hands had always been demanding along with his words.

It was so different, and fantastic. Just being with Neville made Harry feel like he could face anything, and when he felt like he couldn't he always had Neville to tell him he was wrong, that he was stronger.

Harry moaned around Neville and that was it. The blond made a strangled noise that Harry knew was a warning, but he was prepared. He pulled back enough that Neville wouldn't choke him but kept sucking until Neville had cum so hard and so much he collapsed back on the bed seemingly boneless. His breathing came in shallow pants, his hands thrown above his head in a clear sign of bliss.

In a show of more energy than Harry would have assumed he had at that moment. Neville reached up and pulled his gorgeous boyfriend to him and kissed him like Harry was water, and Neville had been walking in the dessert for days.

It was desperate and full of love and thanks. Harry and Neville both smiled as they pulled back. "We better go shower if we have things to do today. We still need to eat and then slip in a bit of studying and then we need to see Severus, it's going to be a busy day." Neville nodded but flopped back onto the bed.

"I think you sucked my brain out too. I can't exactly think right yet." Harry chuckled shaking his head. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed grabbing his boyfriends hand and making him stand.

"Shower, now." Harry pointed towards the bathroom, not heading for it himself until Neville did.

Severus had also woken up to a message from the Ministry he of course was expecting it though. His was directly from Amelia, so his was a bit more detailed. Apparently Ron had shown up first thing this morning and had confessed and even offered to go under veritaserum. This surprised Severus greatly, but he supposed the boy was not a complete idiot and realized it would be better if he cooperated. But Severus got the feeling the boy still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Amelia mentioned that he was allowed to ask questions himself. ... And that's when it clicked. Ronald _was_ planning something, and he couldn't help but smirk. This was going to prove to be an interesting day.

Severus just got back to his quarters after breakfast when a knock landed on his door. He looked at the door he had just passed through himself. He turned on his heel, he expected it to be Harry and Neville maybe, and he knew they were probably going to be involved with the trial. He had not expected to be ambushed by two gangly red headed twins.

"Sevy!" They both laughed as they hugged him.

"We've missed you!"

"I just saw you two last night!" Severus was trying to look stern and grumpy, but was failing miserably. The twins just had that effect on him; he couldn't stay mad when they were alone together.

"Yes but we had to share you!"

"With Collin! Who was _distraught!"_ Severus raised an eyebrow at the twin, who, now that he got a good look was George.

"Yes well, still! It's not the same as having you all to ourselves!" Fred stated. With that said they dragged him over to the couch. Together they pushed him down into the soft leather. Fred moved forward he slipped slowly onto the couch, his thighs spreading so they were on either side of Sev's. George plopped down next to Severus and smirked as Fred started to slowly undo the tiny black buttons going down Severus' front.

George leaned in, pressing his lips to Severus' ear. "Fred is a tease, but he has a wicked mouth." George nipped at the shell of Severus' ear just as Fred leaned down and captured Severus' lips with his own. The gasp the ear nip had caused meant Fred could almost immediately start his assault on Severus's mouth, his tongue dueling wetly with Severus'. The thing about the twins though, whenever Severus was involved was that they didn't quite play fair. The twins were master schemers, and that included ways of getting Severus to melt in their hands like crayons in the heat of summer.

Fred had finally undone enough buttons to push the offending fabric away from the professor's chest. He slowly slipped his hands under the fabric so his thumbs could brush Severus' nipples while his finger tips massaged his sides. "Fred and I have a joke that we both had magic in our fingers. It helps with the pranks, but also..." George chuckled darkly into the professor's ear. "Well I think you can infer for yourself _Professor_" the last word was purred into Severus' ear. He moaned into Fred's mouth making an excited mewl come from the red head in his lap.

George no longer willing to idly sit by and purr lascivious things in Severus ear he slipped his hand between them and undid their trousers. He smirked as they both parted to gasp as the cool air caressed their heated flesh.

"Neither of you play fair." Severus' head hit the back of the couch as his fingers curled tightly into the side of Fred's robes like it was the only thing keeping him from floating away.

Fred chuckled but was cut off by his brother's warm hand wrapping around Severus and his members, the slickness from their excitement easing the way for George's hand. And before Fred could understand what was happening, George's mouth had descended to his own. Severus couldn't help but stare and moan at the sight and feelings in front of him. The twins would be the death of him, in the back of his mind he could help but think, _'yeah, but what a way to go!'_ and he had to agree with himself.

With that thought it wasn't long before he was coming harder than he had in, well he couldn't even remember. The sight of Severus coming undone because of them, had the twins coming shortly after, George hadn't even been touched really, the most that had been accomplished was Fred's hand rubbing him through his trousers.

They all fell on the couch sated and happy though, the twin each curling around their professor like a protective cocoon. Severus thought he had never been happier than he was at that moment.

Everything could wait for a bit, the three of them were too happy in that moment. It looked like things were looking up.

_**Long chapter with lots of love for our boys! You're welcome! Next chapter the trial with Ron, and with it possibly the end of Dumbledore? Idk we'll see won't we?! Review if you think it's worth it.**_

_**I actually want to rant about reviews for a second if you don't care skip to the last bit!**_

_**As a writer I know how much we love knowing that people enjoy our work, but there are people on this site who seriously threaten not finishing a story because they didn't get 'enough' reviews or they didn't get as many as the usually do! **_

_**Wtf kinda shit is that! I am under the mindset that even if you were all to stop reading this right now I would finish it for me! Because I don't write stories just for you guys I write the kinds of stories I would want to read! I write stories I haven't seen before that I wish I could. I just think it's fucked up that some writers bargain with their readers for reviews. **_

_**If you review, FANTASTIC! I LOVE IT! But I'm not going to make you do it to earn another chapter. It literally makes me want to stop reading their works when they do that and they are one of my favorite writers on this site!**_

_**So basically, review cause that's awesome and I love it, but I shouldn't have to force you to do it! :) thanks my lovelies you're all super kick ass! Like I can't believe I've become any sort of popular on this site, and yet here we are!**_


	39. Trials and Tribulations

_**Kind of boring chapter in my opinion BUT Ron's trial!**_

**Chapter 39**

**Trials and Tribulations**

The ministry was bustling with activity. It was a week day after all. But with Severus in the lead it didn't really matter, the man had an air about him that made people scatter. Harry was grateful though, He was anxious enough with being boxed in by a bunch of witches and wizards who would all stare at him because of a stupid scar.

He followed Severus to where he knew the wand check in station would be since he had been here before for his trial of underage magic usage. And, like everything else Severus did, they had their wands checked in efficiently within minutes and were on their way to the lower courtrooms.

Severus sighed internally at the tension and magic he could feel rolling off of Harry. He wished he could say something, _anything_ that would reassure him that everything would be okay. He knew Ronald was going to Azkaban, he had confessed to every misdeed and the evidence against him was monumental, however...

Harry and Neville had shown up to his rooms an hour before they had to leave for the hearing to discuss what would happen. Severus had told them about Ron's confession and that had seemed to put Harry at ease, however Severus also explained that he _knew_ the boy had at least one more trick up his sleeve and _that_ could go wrong. Severus only assumed he knew what Ronald was up to but if he was wrong... Well they were just going to have to wait and see. _That_ was something that unsettled Severus and apparently the two young men, the uncertainty.

Severus stopped just outside the doors. He turned to the young men behind him and took a deep breath. He tried to be reassuring, sending calming waves of magic to Harry. He was rewarded with a tight smile. Severus nodded once, took another deep breath and pushed open the doors and strode in with his usual confidence and billowing robes.

He found a seat close to the front of the courtroom and sat gracefully, followed closely by Neville and Harry. It did not escape Severus' notice that Neville seemed to try to subtlety place Harry between them, and the boy did not seem to mind that at all. He leaned his head against Neville's shoulder and pushed his leg against Severus' in a way that clearly called for support, if only a little. Severus pressed his leg lightly back, but made no other comment or gesture.

"We are here today for the trial of Ronald- formerly Ronald Bilius Weasley." Amelia spoke clearly to the courtroom. "He has confessed to his crimes, but under law of the Wizarding World an actual trial is to be held to make sure that every law is met accordingly. With that said let us begin. Due to the nature of the content in the memories we will not view them in public court, however everyone in the Gamot has already see the memories and has vouched to witnessing them and authenticating them. So with that we will proceed to the veritaserum questioning of Ronald." Amelia cleared her throat and gestured for Severus to step down so that he could address Ronald.

"Due to the nature of the events and the closeness of Severus Tobias Snape to the case, he seemed to the Gamot to be the most well advised to question Ronald. So, please Sir, state your name for the records and then we may administer the serum and you may proceed."

"Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Amelia nodded first to Snape and then to one of the men sitting off to the side. The man swiftly made his way towards Ronald and administered the serum and waited for a moment until he was sure it had taken effect.

"State your name." Amelia glared down at Ronald.

"Ronald- formerly Weasley."

"You may continue Professor Snape."

Severus, not a man to beat around the bush was not going to drag this out more than necessary. "Ronald, did you abuse Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Both physically and emotionally?"

"Yes."

"Was that always your intent?"

"No."

Severus couldn't help the surprise from crossing his face, and also couldn't help the glance towards Harry and Neville. Harry, who looked like someone had just struck him.

"Did you ever love Harry?"

"Yes." Severus glanced at Harry again and the boy looked close to panic.

"When did that stop?" Severus knew he was pushing a line legally and emotionally, but he also knew this would help Harry move on.

"A little less than two weeks in."

"Why? What changed?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Severus already knew the excuses with Voldemort about the pressures of him possibly attacking and other such rubbish, but _this? This_ is what he had been hoping for, what he had been fishing for.

"Yes."

"Why Dumbledore, what did he have to do with anything? Full answer Ronald."

"I had already started physically taking advantage of Potter, but it was still relatively tame. Dumbledore approached me, told me that if I pushed more, did more… He would protect me from prosecution if I was found out."

"Why? Why would Dumbledore have you hurt Mr. Potter on purpose?"

"He wanted Potter pliant to him, if Potter was broken, he could pick up the pieces and Potter would be indebted to him."

Severus looked at Amelia, Neville and finally Harry, all with different levels of disgust and hurt on their faces."Would you have continued to abuse Mr. Potter if Dumbledore hadn't approached you with this bargain?"

"Maybe, but it also probably wouldn't have gotten more violent it would have stayed the same, I couldn't have people asking questions when there was no one to make sure I didn't get in trouble for it."

"So you would say Dumbledore is the reason Mr. Potter suffered so much?"

"Yes."

"Would you allow the court to view the memory of that meeting with Dumbledore?" Amelia chimed in.

"Yes."

"One last question Ronald, do you regret what you did to Mr. Potter?" Severus glared at the boy.

"I do now that Dumbledore didn't keep his end of the bargain."

Severus sneered at the red headed twit in front of him. He was grateful that his twins were more intelligent. He wished he could hurt Ronald, show him the pain he caused Harry. He however wasn't stupid enough to do that here and end up as the red heads neighbor in Azkaban. Although he doubted anyone would really blame him, in fact they would all probably pretend they hadn't seen anything. It wasn't worth attempting though, just in case.

"Well Madame Bones I think you have _more_ than enough information to go off." There was a glimmer of malice and sense of vengeance in the Witch's eyes. Oh she had information all right, enough to bring Dumbledore here and put him on trial and hopefully ruin his life for ruining Harry's in this way.

"Everyone finding the convicted guilty raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand immediately. "That's it, Ronald you are here by sentenced to Azkaban, however based on the information provided while under Veritaserum you will not be kissed. Your stay will be 15 years in low level security due to your lack of magic. When the 15 years are up the Gamot will then determine the best course of action with which to take with you. Until then Ronald I hope it will be sufficient enough time for you to think about how you got there."

"I would also like to state that the Gamot will be having another hearing as soon as possible for one Albus Dumbledore based on the evidence found here today. We will need a separate confession from Ronald, and I request you to be here also Professor Snape." Snape nodded almost at once. "Good. Court adjourned, guards please take Ronald." she pounded her gavel and swiftly stood up followed by the rest of the court room.

Severus quickly strode over to Harry and Neville and was only slightly surprised when he had arms full of Harry. He held the young man for a few minutes before running his hands through the lad's hair. "We should return to Hogwarts, I think we could all use a spot of tea." Harry pulled away from Severus only to turn into Neville, who accepted his boyfriends embrace easily.

They made their way out of the court room, retrieved their wands and flooed back to Hogwarts.

_**Sorry, never written a court scene before and I don't watch any of those shows often enough to even guess well at it so sorry guys!**_

_**Anyways! What did you think? I feel like maybe Ron got off too easily, but I mean, I did take away the gits magic, and for a wizard that's pretty much the worst thing I can think of, plus 15 years! And he took Dumbles down with him. Idk tell me what you think? That'd be lovely!**_

_**Next time: Tea and some frickle frackle...**_

_**Love ALL of you! 3**_


	40. Tea for the Soul

_**WARNINGS!: graphic sex scenes (if this offends you I'm not marking them, you should have known this would happen from the beginning the story is about rape! like come on now...) snowballing, teasing, blowjobs and male on male action!**_

**Chapter 40**

**Tea for the Soul**

When they all got back to Hogwarts the twins were already in Severus' rooms waiting to see what had happened. And when their eyes fell on Harry, they saw a weight lifted. He didn't look _happy_ but he looked better.

They all sat down the twins and Severus on his couch and Harry curled up in Neville's lap of Severus' plush arm chair. "Milly?"

An elf popped into the room not a second later looking at Severus with big green eyes. "What can Milly be getting for Potions Master Sir?"

"Tea please Milly. Thank you." The elf popped away and returned a few minutes later with a large tray laden with tea and biscuits in a large variety. Severus immediately served everyone tea exactly how they liked it and then passed out bisscits. No one mentioned the tension or broke the relative silence until everyone had taken a sip of the warm soothing tea.

A collective sigh rang around the room as the first drops slid down everyone's throat. Finally Fred broke the silence. "Soooo... what happened?"

"Ronald is going to Azkaban for 15 years and he sold out Dumbledore. They will put him on trial as well as soon as possible." Harry took another large gulp of tea after his quick explanation.

Neville rubbed circles into Harry's lower back as they both sipped their tea waiting for more questions to be asked.

"Well that's good right?! This is what we all wanted?" George was tentative at best. There was fog in the room. Clearly things had been said that upset Harry to some extent based on how the good news was being received.

"What did that git say Harry?" Fred asked in barely above a whisper.

Harry gulped, and not tea this time. He starred into the fire for a long minute in which no one so much a breathed. Then he blinked away what everyone knew was tears before looking at Fred. A small sad tight smile appeared on his face. "He said that he had loved me, if only briefly. And, that if Dumbledore hadn't mucked about he wouldn't have taken things so far with me. He also made it clear he wasn't really sorry for what happened between us." Harry leaned into Neville more, his head on the blonde's shoulder, his nose pressed to the other teens neck.

"What an insufferable git!" George exclaimed.

"So glad we don't share a name with him anymore!" Fred chimed in.

It was a somewhat bleak topic, but coming from the twins it just lightened the mood. Severus couldn't help but chuckle, his dark rich chuckle. "Yes well, you two are cut from different cloth anyway." He finished off his cuppa and stood stretching out his back. "I think it's time to stop mopping about and dwelling on the past. The git is gone for good. Dumbledore is right behind him, and I for one am happy about it. So Harry and Neville get off your arses and got back up to your dorm and celebrate in whatever way you find necessary, I do _not_ want details. And I don't want to see you except for meals until Monday for classes. Do I make myself clear?"

Neville pushed Harry off his lap and stood up right behind his boyfriend and smirked. "Of course sir! Crystal clear!" He grabbed Harry's hand. And with the other shook the other three men's hands and bolted for the door with what looked like an actually smiling Harry trailing behind.

Severus turned on his heel to look back at the twins. He leveled a glare at them that was filled with heat.

And before they knew what hit them Severus had whipped out his wand. The twins were incapacitated and floating behind him before they could have said quidditch.

"You two are going to receive payback for earlier." He deposited them onto his bed, but did not let them free of the invisible holds. He flicked his wand and his bed grew a bit larger to accommodate the twins to lay comfortably side by side. With another flick they were tied to the head board with silk scarves. And, with a final wave they were naked except for their pants.

Severus magiked his own clothes away, released the twins of the invisible bonds and proceeded to crawl onto the bed like a cat stalking its prey. The twins audibly gulped at the look in their lover's eyes. His pupils blown wide, his smirk feral and promising devious, _wicked_ things.

"You two are teases. I only wish to return the favor." With that hanging in the air he crawled over George, hovering about the red heads body, nothing touching, just heat radiating between them. George moaned just from that. Arching to try and make contact.

"Ahh ahh, George, my sweet. I'm the one making the rules now. You're just going to have to lay back and trust me to take care of you." He pulled back until he was sitting on Georges upper things. He reached out running a blunt nail down George's neck, over his left nipple, around his belly button, then teasingly light above the waist-band of his pants.

"Ahh, Sev, please?!"

"Already begging? We have barely begun." Severus smirked and leaned back over the young man. He pushed magic into his finger tips and ran them feather light across the man's skin as he hovered just out of reach of George's lips. George could only feel Severus' warm breath fan over the dry wanting lips. His body arching and writhing from the feel of the magic over his skin and the heat surrounding him, but still unable to touch.

Severus smirked as he leaned in, his lips parted and soft, caressed Georges in a fleeting show of affection that didn't even last more than two seconds before he was gone completely.

George violently shook his head to try and clear it before gasping as he looked over to see Severus playing with his brother now. And if that wasn't the hottest thing the red head had ever seen...

Severus leaned up, ghosting warm air across Fred's ear. "Your brother has a wicked mouth. He says the most lascivious things. But I guarantee you love my lips are far more wicked." He licked the shell of Fred's ear, biting the lobe gently. He licked at the skin under the just bitten flesh before sucking on it with abandon.

Fred moaned like he was hungry for it. "Ugh, Sev-rus." His arms strained at the scarves wanting so badly to touch but desperately unable.

Severus moved back up to his ear. "I'm merely returning the favor love. Don't dish out what you can't take." He kissed down Fred's body, stopping to lavish his nipples with love nips and warm suction. Fred thought he would lose his mind right then and there.

George was by far worse off. He hadn't even gotten to feel Severus' mouth on him and now he had to watch the extremely erotic sight of said mouth doing beautifully wicked things to his twin.

Severus stopped at the hem of Fred's pants and glanced up at the young man. He of course had seen it and felt it, but he thought it was necessary to gain permission for this regardless. "Gods Severus. I don't care just please touch me!" Fred moaned wantonly arching up towards Severus again.

"As you wish." Severus' mouth descended on Fred's still clothed cock. He mouthed at the head through the fabric, soaking it with his saliva as his hand rubbed and cupped along with his mouth. Fred moaned at the feel the heavy wet cotton. His brain on overload and his cock wasn't even free yet.

And as if Severus had read his mind, his pants were gone as well. He gasped at the cool air flowing over his heated erection. It was quickly soothed by Severus' warm mouth taking him to the base in one fast swallow. It was so sudden and unexpectedly amazing he came before he could even choke out a peep.

Severus suspected that would happen and had pulled off till his lips were wrapped around just the tip. He swallowed everything his beautiful lover gave him.

Before Fred even caught his breath Severus was gone and back hovering above George. Severus didn't hesitate this time to kiss George and the boy was so desperate by that point he didn't even wait for the invitation to open his mouth for a deeper kiss.

He was however surprised as Severus' tongue slipped some of his brothers cum into his mouth. He didn't think about it long before he was moaning at just the thought of Severus sharing his brothers cum. He pressed his body to Severus as best he could. But Severus was seemingly going to have none of it. George didn't even see Severus wave his wand in order for more silken scarves of grab his ankles and pull him taunt against the bed. Severus smirked as he pulled away to admire the man stretched out under him. He banished George's pants and didn't bother teasing George like he had Fred. He went right for the red heads cock. He did however take his time with George. He started lightly. Just his tongue swirling lazily around the head, occasionally dipping into the red heads slit.

"Sev, Sev, Sev! Please, oh Merlin Please!" George was begging like his life depended on it. And that's when Severus decided to end the exquisite torture. And just like his brother Severus' swallowed the whole length of George's cock in one swift motion. George came with a scream of excitement. His body somehow arching up even with the restraints before collapsing onto the bed.

Severus released them both from their bonds and rubbed their arms to get the blood flow back to normal before collapsing between them. He wasn't down for a second before twin sets of hands were rubbing his still stiff cock through his pants. And then those were gone and so were the hands only to be replaced with two sets of mouths sucking around his cock. He looked down to see two red heads bobbing and sucking. He practically went cross-eyed at the sensation.

It didn't take long with that sight and those feelings. He had already been worked up from his treatment on the twins. They smirked as the licked him clean. They crawled up the bed and curled around him like large cats and nothing was said as the all slipped into blissful slumber.

_**I gave you Twins Sev sexy AGAIN! How much do you all lurve me!?~ This is probably as far as it's going to go between them for me writing them though. I don't have the skill to write a threesome sex scene even though I've read a billion of them... anyhow if someone else wants to use them let me know! I'd LOVE to read that!**_

_**Next chapter Dumbles gets screwed and so do others... If you know what I mean ;D**_


	41. Albus Percivle Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

**Chapter 41**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Dumbledore was in a foul mood. He had woken this morning to a missive that he was to appear at the Ministry promptly at 2p.m. _sharp_ or Aurors would come and take him by force if necessary.

He wasn't sure exactly why the ministry would need him... at least not until breakfast. He took his place at the head table and looked out at all the students. His eyes zoomed in on Harry who looked happier than he had in the past few weeks. That's when the alarm bells immediately started.

"Pro-fess'er Dumble-dumbledore!" Flinch came running into the hall in that odd way of his straight up to the head table. "Professor Dumbledore I can't find Ronald! He didn't report to me this morning and he isn't in his rooms!"

If nothing else could be said for the old man, he knew how to fit two and two together. He knew immediately what his missive from the Ministry was for now. The little brat had betrayed him. He had been outted!

Dumbledore snarled in a very uncommon show of displeasure. He shoved Filch out of the way as he stood from his chair and stormed out of the Great Hall. Snape couldn't help but smirk into his morning coffee and send a significant glance at Harry, Neville and the Twins. They all looked equally as amused snickering behind their hands.

Dumbledore was usually a very patient man, but this however was not a good example. He had made it back up to his office in record time. He didn't even stop to glance around the room, so busy stomping towards his floo. Not bothering with only a pinch he grabbed a fist full and jumped into the fire before it had completely turned green.

He swirled, passing a hundred fire places until landing with a thump at the Ministry. He practically threw his wand at the poor teller and marched towards Amelia Bones' office. He was so furious he practically threw people out of the way. When he finally made it to her door he didn't bother knocking. He simply threw open the door and slammed it behind him. "What is the meaning of this Amelia?" He threw the note onto her desk carelessly.

Amelia Bones was a stern woman normally, but rile her up, get her angry and she was a force to be reckoned with. Even the Great Albus Dumbledore had to admit she was scary when angered.

On the outside she looked calm as you please, but inside she was thinking of 100 ways in which she could torture the smarmy bastard standing in front of her. If she didn't know all the things this man had put Harry threw, then this right here would be enough to infuriate her.

Amelia stood slowly from her chair. Her fingers perched lightly on the dark oak desk as her steely eyes met his. "Dumbledore." Her tone was clipped, border line polite but still murderous. "How _dare_ you come into my office and get angry with _me._ At the school of yours you might be great, outside this office you might be grand, but in _this_ office you are nothing to me Albus Dumbledore! You're a foolish old man who does not know when to keep his mouth shut!"

She took a deep breath and sat back down in her chair. "Obviously you don't understand what is at play here. So I advise you to keep your mouth shut and listen. You are to be on trial this afternoon. I will not tell you what for because I know you probably are already well aware of what it is about. You're a relatively smart man and I have no time to waste on explaining it to you. You can infer what has most likely taken place. So you will appear in the court room at 2p.m. sharp. If you are even a minute late I will send Aurors to apprehend you and they will drag you into the courtroom kicking a screaming if they must. And I must advise you not to run either, because Albus, if you do I will stop at nothing to find you. Even if that means getting access to the records room and getting your magical signature."

Amelia leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers under her chin. "Now if that is all, I have a lot to do before 2 o'clock and you are wasting my time."

For once in his long life Albus Dumbledore seemed to be speechless. Amelia was already back to her paper work. Without even bothering to glance at him she pursed her lips. "If you are not willing to leave of your own free will I will have to force you. Good day Sir." Dumbledore glared down at the witch even though it made no difference since she wasn't looking at him and strut out of the room.

Harry sat with his friends in Snape's chambers. Laughter could be heard in the stone halls outside if you listened hard enough. "Did you see his face at breakfast?" Harry was giggling like mad trying to imitate the angry look, but it was being ruined by his laughing. His laughter was making everyone else sport smiles and chuckles as well. Neville couldn't get the smile off his face as he cuddled into his boyfriend's side. The twins and Snape were sharing in the amusement from their places on the couch. They were all enjoying seeing Harry happy again. They hadn't seen him like this since the last time he had been on a broom, which was quite long ago.

"Yes well, I'll be sure to let you all see the memory if you so desire when I get back from the hearing this afternoon. I'm sure it will quite entertaining for us all." Severus smirked as he took a sip of tea.

"I don't know how you'll keep a straight face Sev." Fred smiled. George nodded as he leaned into Severus' side more.

Severus glanced at George with a soft smile. His eyes strayed the Neville and Harry who were both looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked startled for a moment before schooling his features. "What?"

"Oh nothing..." Neville said in a way that clearly showed it was indeed something.

"Do you think we don't have eyes Severus?" Harry chuckled.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Just kiss the man for heaven's sake. We know you want to and we know they want you to. We aren't stupid. You three are always cuddled together on that couch thick as thieves. _And_ the twins never separate unless they're trying to make someone uncomfortable but you _aren't_ uncomfortable are you professor? And neither are they being separated by you. So what else are we supposed to infer?" Neville's eyebrow rose in challenge. He smirked as three set of blushes appeared on the men sitting across from Harry and him.

Severus blinked like an owl for a few moments, eyes wide, before a big smile split his face. He grabbed the back of Fred's neck and pulled him into what looked from Harry and Neville's perspective a very heated kiss. Fred was released moments later and George took his place. When he was released and both twins looked dazed, Severus sat back took another sip of his tea and looked very smug.

Dumbledore was not laughing, not at all. He had been pacing his office rug for close to three hours. When he had returned from the Ministry he had tried to get some work done but after two hours of reading the same three pages over and over he stood up and began pacing. He had eaten so many lemon drops he was contemplating whether or not his teeth would fall out or not. He was _not_ pleased. And he could not stop glancing at the clock. It was making the time tick slower he was sure. And Fawkes was not helping either. The bird was just sitting on his perch in the corner calm as you please sleeping away.

Usually Fawkes would be singing to him to calm his nerves or at least trilling softly in reassurance, but no. It was almost as if the bird knew what he had done and did not approve. He stopped and stared at the ruddy bird. "Fawkes!" The bird blinked slowly awake. He looked at the old man as if bored. "Why aren't you singing Fawkes? You are always singing!"

Fawkes looked less then amused as he flapped his great fiery wings. He soared towards the ceiling and disappeared in a puff of ash and smoke before Dumbledore could say more. He sneered, showing his teeth and -not that anyone was around to care- yelled towards the ceiling in frustration.

He huffed from the effort of his fit and glanced at the clock again. It was 1:45. He snarled at the clock and went to the fireplace to floo back to the Ministry.

"Please state your full name for the court." Amelia spoke.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin first class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot-"

"That is enough information Headmaster." Amelia didn't even look up from the files in front of her. "Do you know why you are here today Albus Dumbledore?" Amelia addressed the man currently sitting in the center of the room tied to the chair with magic nullifying cuffs."

"No." Albus said simply. He wanted them to tell him straight out why he was there.

"It was brought to our attention that Ronald -formerly Weasley- had raped Mr. Harry Potter. He admitted to starting on his own; however he also admitted that he did so under your protection. He claimed that you offered to keep him safe from punishment as long as he continued to abuse Mr. Potter. Do you care to confirm any of this Professor Dumbledore?"

"No! Why should I? He was obviously lying." Dumbledore was sweating through his robe. How dare that little cretin do this to him!

"Ahh, well he said these things under veritaserum which he took willingly. He made it _very_ clear that you were involved. He even let us take the memory and we have just reviewed it. Do you care to go under the serum and tell us differently?" Amelia looked like she wanted him to try and deny it all.

But Dumbledore wasn't stupid; he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. He wasn't going to say anything though to confirm it.

Amelia waited to make sure he wasn't going to say anything before nodding. "This was really more of a formality Dumbledore. Everyone who finds Albus Dumbledore guilty raise your hand." Unlike with Ronald not everyone raised their hands. And it wasn't because they didn't think he was guilty, but because they weren't sure what would happen if the man was thrown in jail. Who would take care of the school? Who would protect the children? Who would guide the light side? But the voting was unanimous none the less. With all of Dumbledore's power they still couldn't deny what he had done to their savor. And to let the man continue to be near the boy was an atrocity.

"For your crimes against Harry Potter you are here by sentenced to 10 years in medium security in Azkaban. During which time you will also be required to wear magic nullifying cuffs at all times. When the ten years are up we will meet again to decide what the next best course of action will be." she pounded her gavel and stood motioning for the guards to grab him and take him away.

This is when the Great Albus Dumbledore began to beg. He screamed, yelled and begged for them not to take him to Azkaban, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Severus stood from his place at the back of the courtroom with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to show the young men this memory.

_**ATTENTION! I have been nominated for the 2013 Energize W.I.P. award in "Most Promising Slash Fanfiction"! I don't know who nominated me but thank you. This is an honor. It means someone out there or maybe a few of you thought I was good enough for an award! And even if I don't win just the fact I was nominated means soooo much to me.**_

_**Anyways voting begins today the 13th of November 2013 and ends November 20th. If you think I'm worthy then please follow the link bellow and vote for me! **_

_** www*einfacheumfrage*de/RespWeb/Cuestionarios*aspx?EID=1644256&MSJ=NO#Inicio**_

_**[(replace all the * with. thanks!) (It's the 9th category on the page.)]**_

_**Thank you all so much. Without you I probably would never bother writing. You're all reason I do this and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**_

_**Kisses, hugs and Love from**_

_**Tadpole **_

_**Edit: wow that was a years ago. I'm very sorry I haven't updated. But I've realized a lot of things about myself since then and I'm trying really hard to get my writing mojo back!**_


	42. Finally Happy

**Chapter 42**

**Finally Happy**

Severus returned to Hogwarts with a large pleased smile that he didn't bother hiding even as students passed him in the halls. He returned to his rooms where he knew all the boys were waiting to hear the news about Dumbledore.

He was not disappointed when he walked in to see Harry curled up against Neville in the large leather chair and the twins sitting next to each other in the center of the couch. All their heads shot up when they saw him stride in. The twins automatically made space for him between them. He easily took the spot and leaned towards the low table in front of him so he could make himself a cuppa. He could feel the eager eyes on his back as the four boys waited for him to tell them what had happened. He smirked to himself.

He kept them waiting until he had taken a long slow sip of his tea. When the warm liquid finally landed in his stomach he finally looked back up at them and smiled a large genuine smile. It seemed to be infectious since all the others in the room immediately smiled too. Neville and Harry even jumped up and hugged. Neville swung Harry around in a tight circle and kissed him in a fit of passion that made the others feel the need to look away from the intimate moment.

When the two pulled away they pounced on Sev who had to pass his cup quickly to George so he could handle the two Gryffindor's currently suffocating him in a giant tight hug. He patted their backs the best he could. Luckily the hug didn't last long before they gave him mercy and stood up again.

George passed the cup back to Severus. This turned out to be a good thing since he suddenly had arms full of Neville while Fred had arms full of Harry. The couple switched and then stood up took a step back and watched as Harry wiped happy tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Thank you all so much." Without all of you I don't know where I would be right now. Most likely dead... Which I know is grim for how happy I should be right now. But I just want you all to understand how much I appreciate this.

Severus and the twins smiled at the couple. "Of course Harry why wouldn't we help our little brother?" George said while Fred nodded enthusiastically. Severus just smiled such a happy genuine smile it made Harry's head spin. He was so happy. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He knew he still had a war to finish and that it was going to be a lot of hard work, but with people like this around him, he didn't think it would take as huge a toll on him.

Severus watched as various emotions crossed Harry's face. He was amazed by the amount of love he could see coming through especially since he knew some of it was directed at him. "I know we've had our differences Harry, and I know we've both said horrible things to each other. But you have to understand I have appearances to keep. I hope you can forgive me for any pain I might have caused in the past and understand that any harsh thing I say from here on out is just an act I don't actually mean any of it. There are eyes everywhere and I do not wish to put either of us in any more unnecessary danger."

The smile didn't leave Harry's face and after he just nodded. "I understand Severus. But I do appreciate you saying that. The Weasley's took me in like one of their own almost right away; I've considered them family since. But I'm happy to include you in that too Severus. Cause not only could I use family, but I think you could too."

Severus was too choked up and trying to hold back tears to respond so he simply nodded his agreement and smiled. Harry walked over and kissed his cheek like a son would his father. Before anyone could say anything mouthy or otherwise about it Harry had grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him from the room.

The only sound for a few moments after they left was the sound of the door clicking shut after them. The twins turned to Severus and smiled. "It looks like you have acquired a son of sorts Sevy!" Fred laughed sweetly. Not making fun, but more of elation. Severus couldn't help but agree. He was slightly surprised with how much he didn't care that the child hadn't really given him a choice in the matter. In fact, he was pleased. With a smile on his thin lips he leaned over and kissed each of his boys.

Harry and Neville ran up to the room of requirements and crashed through the door that appeared. Once inside they paused only long enough to close the door lock it and take a very brief look at the room. Once they had a cursory view of where everything was -which wasn't much- they connected. Lips pressed hungrily against lips and hands scrabbled for buttons and zips. It was flurry of clothes, hands and lips. Harry didn't even register they had been moving towards the bed until he had fallen back on it. He didn't care as long as Neville was the one falling with him.

Neville was so happy that Harry finally seemed happy. And as he kissed Harry he completely forgot about all the other problems that were soon to come and simply enjoyed being with the man he loved. It was time to ignore and forget all the bad to put Ron behind them so they could move forward onto better things.

Neville smirked to himself as he thought of better things he could definitely be doing right now. With a move so smooth it seemed practiced he flipped Harry and himself so Harry was straddling his hips and leaned up to grab Harry's bottom lips between his teeth giving it a playful tug earning a gasp. He smiled delightedly at his boyfriend's reaction and didn't wait another moment as their lips again connected. While his lips moved and slid with Harry's his hands came up to Harry's thin chest. His hands rubbed and smoothed down the fabric until Harry was desperate for it to no longer be in the way.

Harry pushed Neville back, the blondes head hitting the pillow with a slight bounce while Harry practically ripped his shirt off. When his chest was bared he dove back onto Neville like a starving man, his lips searching and pressing and sliding against the blondes. The only fabric left between them now were their underwear.

"I love you Neville. I never thought I could be this happy." Harry's breath ghosted across Neville's lips as the green eyed boys hips pressed desperately against Neville's

Neville smiled as his hands wrapped themselves around Harry's thin hips. "And I love you Harry, and I promise if I can, I will stop anything or anyone else from hurting you again." Happy tears filled Harry's eyes. All he could manage was a nod as he pressed his lips back to Neville's.

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait. My muse was just not having it. I also got depressed and a long list of other things that just aren't conducive with writing. I'm hoping that this will inspire me to write again and finally finish this story. It is almost done. I really only have to wrap up the relationship now. Anyways. Again I am so sorry. I hope you all enjoy and that you can forgive me.**_


	43. Love and Lust

_**I said I probably wouldn't do any more with Twins and Sev, but I've gotten only positive feedback. So I figured I should try it. **_

_**So WARNINGS: Twincest, threesome, blowjobs, and sex between men (lots of it).**_

**Chapter 43**

**Love and Lust**

Once Harry and Neville had left the room Severus practically attacked the twins. Who while surprised did not push the potions master away. Severus' lips nipped and bit and sucked at each of the twins' in turn. When they all had kiss swollen lips and heaving chests he stood up and grabbed their hands dragging them towards his bedroom and his still enlarged bed.

They didn't hesitate to follow knowing now what the dark haired mans wicked mouth could do to them. They were excited to see what other parts of Severus could do too. They all fell to the bed together. The twins were happy that this time they could actually use their hands. And they did not waste a moment of the new ability.

Fred and George quickly divested their potions master of all his clothing with quick practiced movements. Severus wasn't complaining, however he was not going to wait or bother manually undressing his red heads. Severus flicked his wrist and waited only seconds for the twins to be as exposed as he was.

They all moaned together as all their naked flesh met in a burst of warm skin. The twins barely hesitated to attack Severus with fevered kisses all over his body. George took Severus' lips while Fred explored his chest. Their hands slid across what their mouths couldn't reach and Severus felt overwhelmed in a glorious way.

George eventually was replaced with Fred at Severus' lips while George slid down Severus' body all the way to his weeping cock. He couldn't help but tease the poor potions master as he did nothing but deliver teasing licks to the head followed by light puffs of cool air. He watched with great amusement as the dark haired mans hips bucked up towards his mouth. Seconds later Severus pulled away from George. "Fred, ugh please do something!" Severus whimpered, his hips bucking again at the same time his head tilted to the side so George could access more of his neck.

Fred licked a hot stripe up the underside of Severus' cock earning a drawn out moan. "Is that what you wanted love?"

Severus made incoherent gurgling noises for a second. "ugh, _yes_! Please Fred!" Fred smirked and without any more prompting took as much of Severus' cock into his mouth as he was able. He was smart enough to have wrapped his hands around Severus' hips to keep them against the bed when he inevitably reacted with a hip thrust. "Oh Merlin!" Severus cried.

The dark haired man wrapped a long fingered hand into Georges hair and pulled the mans lips back to his in a hungry desperate kiss. His other hand wrapped into Fred's hair massaging the red heads head as he did sinful things to Severus' body.

It wasn't much longer that Severus knew he would come if he didn't stop Fred and George. With the hand in George's hair he lightly tugged the twin away from his lips as his other hand gently tugged Fred back up. "If you two keep on like this the night will end much sooner than I had originally planned. I am not as young as you two devils."

"Oh?" They both purred.

"What else did you have in mind for us Sevy?"George asked, his lips caressing Severus's ear.

Severus moaned again but regained himself. "Lay on your back and I'll show you."Severus smirked as he watched George nearly jump into position. "Fred love, face me and straddle George's hips for me." Fred complied without any hesitation as Severus moved in between Georges spread and slightly bent legs.

He accioed a jar, it immediately came zooming through the air and landed with a quiet smack right in his palm. He unscrewed the cap and took a deep breath as the scent of roses permeated the room. He dipped his fingers into the smooth oily liquid and offered the jar to Fred who too copied Severus without hesitation, already understanding what was about to happen.

Severus brushed his fingers along the inside of George's thighs letting some of the oil slide against the soft lightly haired skin as he spread him open further. Fred couldn't help but watch with lust crazed eyes until he felt fingers delicately start teasing his entrance. Severus smirked at the look of bliss on Fred's face so close to his own. He leaned forward just as his middle finger slipped into George and grabbed Fred's bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged it gently and let it snap back. Fred licked the tortured bottom lips as his closed eyes slid half way open to stare at Severus. And just as he did Severus curled his finger inside of George hitting his prostate dead on. George over taken by the sensation slipped his teasing finger inside Fred finally. Fred's eyes snapped shut, his head thrown back in a desperate moan. Severus let them catch their breath letting the one finger stretch and tease George as he copied the motions inside Fred.

Severus couldn't resist curling his finger against George's sweet spot one more time before adding another finger. He smirked when it made George copy the motion inside his brother making them both arch towards him. "Merlin you are both so beautiful."

Fred's hands which had been clutching at the sheets before suddenly were in Severus' hair grasping and tugging him into the perfect angles to deliver deep sucking kisses. Severus reciprocated the passionate kisses without hesitation. He added a third finger as his tongue was nearly sucked out of his head. And quickly found George's prostate again. Unlike the previous times he did not relent with the beautiful torture it brought. His fingers rhythmically pressed and massaged the bundle. Georges was writhing and thrusting against the fingers under his brother who was wiggling and thrusting back on Georges curling fingers.

Fred was the first to break. "Oh gods, please! Someone just fuck me already!" Fred was practically bouncing on his brothers fingers.

Severus smiled "come here love." Severus removed his fingers from the writhing red head and grasped Fred's arms settling them around his neck. He grasped George's hand and directed him to spread the rest of the lube on his aching length. When it was done he pulled Fred's hips up and slowly directed them down onto his brothers hard leaking cock.

Fred gasped hotly into Severus neck as he was stretched so deliciously. "That's it love. Feel good?" Fred gasped, his hands clutching as Severus' shoulders, his blunt nails scratching Severus' shoulder blades.

Severus hissed in pleasure as Fred clung to him. When he was fully seated on his brother, both moaning he moved his own cock to George's stretched entrance. He gently lifted the red heads hips trying not to jostle the joined twins.

He heard them both hold their breaths as he slid slowly but steadily into George. He groaned as the tight velvety heated engulfed him. He had dreamed of this for a month and none of his dreams had come close to this feeling.

When they were all connected one way or another they all began to move. Fred's arms were still wrapped around Severus' neck, his face buried just under the potion masters ear. Severus felt shiver after shiver climb his spine as Fred panted hot little puffs against his flushed skin. He looked down at George over his brothers' shoulder and watched as George completely lost himself to the sensations of being fucked and fucking at the same time. Severus reached out, his rough hands played over George's sweaty heaving chest. He pinched and flicked George's pink nipples and watched in lust as George's fingers clutched harder at his brothers narrow hips, his movements speeding up. Severus couldn't help but match the pace.

They were a tangle of sweaty limbs and panting moans. The air was warm with lust as they completely lost themselves in their first official coupling.

Severus could tell they were all getting close, and he wasn't sure what he wanted more, to feel the beautiful ecstasy of their end or for this wonderful torture to never stop. He hadn't felt this good, this loved probably ever.

And just as the thought left him, George clenched around him and he lost it. His hand wrapped around Fred's cock and began furiously tugging. And that was too much for the tiwn, he came a minute later, his head thrown back with a scream of pleasure, come coating Severus hand and both of their stomachs.

The delicious tightness resulting from Fred's orgasm pushed George over the edge just as Severus delivered a particularly direct thrust to his prostate. George screamed as his hips snapped up one last time into Fred's already lax and sated body which was only still upright because of Severus' hold on him.

Severus lost all sense of rhythm, blindly thrusting into George only a few more times until he followed his loves into bliss.

Severus leaned against Fred until he caught his breath enough to move him. He kissed Fred's forehead then slowly helped the red head lift himself off his brother and fall to the side so he didn't crush George. He practically collapsed between them and only had enough thought to flick his wrist and clean them up before curling up with the two red heads on his chest, their legs a mess of limbs.

"Thank you loves." Severus whispered as he kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"What are you thanking _us_ for?" George mumbled into Severus warm chest.

"For loving me. I haven't felt loved like this, probably ever." Severus fingers trailed delicately over their warm skin as if he wasn't even aware he was doing it.

Fred lifted his head. "We would be crazy not to love you."

"You're handsome and sexy." George added

"You have a voice like dark chocolate, it's dark and warm but has a bite to it too." Fred shivered just thinking about it.

"We're saying thank you for loving us in return." George breathed out nuzzling up under Severus' ear.

Tears threatened to spring to Severus' eyes but he held them back just humming in contentment as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_~Meanwhile with Harry and Neville~_

" _Neville smiled as his hands wrapped themselves around Harry's thin hips. And I love you Harry, and I promise if I can, I will stop anything or anyone else from hurting you again." Happy tears filled Harry's eyes. All he could manage was a nod as he pressed his lips back to Neville's. "_

Harry pulled away slowly, his hands on either side on Neville's head. He stared down into the hazel eyes he loved so much and couldn't help his goofy smile. Neville's smile matched the ravens, he reached up, pushing a stray inky black lock behind Harry's ear, his hand resting against Harry's cheek. Harry nuzzled into the hand, his goofy smile turning sweet and finally almost serious.

"Neville?" Harry looked down at the blonde's chest, his slim fingers trailing lazy patterns.

"Yes love? What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Neville was almost concerned. Harry seemed worried almost. And Neville for the life of him couldn't think of one thing that could put that look on his boyfriends face.

"I… I want…" Harry took a shaky breath. "I want you to make love to me Neville." Harry refused to meet Neville's eyes. He was so nervous. What if Neville didn't want him because he was so tainted by Ron? Or what if he freaked out half way through, would Neville still want him? He knew he wanted to make love to Neville. He was ready because he trusted Neville. He knew it would be so much better, so _different_ with the blonde. If he had thought being with Ron that first night was good he couldn't imagine what it would be like with Neville.

But would Neville want him fully? They had only messed around so far. What if Neville didn't want to take that next step because he finally realized Harry wasn't good enough for him? Harry felt tears begin to well up just thinking about it.

Neville quickly sat up when he realized he had been too quiet for too long. He didn't mean to scare Harry, he was merely shocked. He honestly didn't think Harry would be ready so quickly! He hugged Harry to his chest and could feel the hiccoughs passing through Harry's chest as he tried to fight back tears.

"Oh Harry love. You're so silly." He pushed Harry back enough to grasp his cheeks between large hands. "I would be honored. But are _you sure_ you're ready? I was only quiet because I didn't expect you to be ready so fast." Neville brushed his lips against Harry's cheek.

Harry swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "but… it's been over a month…" Harry hiccoughed a last time and peeked at Neville from under long eyelashes.

"And? It's not a race. I'm not with you just for sex or something. I would wait years if that's what it took. I'm with you for your mind, body, soul, everything that makes you Harry, _my_ Harry." He brushed the rosy cheeks with his thumbs, his finger tips scratching lightly behind Harry's ears. "If you're _sure_ you're ready then that's great!" He smiled warmly. "But, if you think you could use more time I want you to take it. I'll be here when you're ready."

There was a long pause where Neville could see the cogs working in Harry's mind, then, like a switch had been flicked his arms were full of skinny Gryffindor. They flopped back onto the bed with a muffled thud and rolled until he was suddenly hovering over Harry's smiling form. Neville rested on his elbows which were pressed to the mattress next to Harry's head with his body fit perfectly between Harry's legs.

Harry smiled cheekily as his hands wrapped lightly around Neville's elbows next to his shoulders. "You wanna know how I know I'm ready?" Harry asked, the smile never faltering.

"How?" one of Neville's eyebrows arched up, his lips puckered.

"Because you would wait for me to be ready for forever probably if I asked you to." Harry's right hands ran slowly up Neville's bicep, his eyes following the movement for a few seconds. "You _really_ love me and I trust you. I trust you with my health, mental and physical. I trust you with body and my mind. I trust you because I know you won't break my heart."

Neville had never been happier than in that moment. Hearing that Harry trusted him so completely, after everything the raven had been through was truly beautiful. "If you are _sure_ this is what you want, than I would love nothing more than to make love to you Harry."

Harry blushed so cutely, "I want this Neville, I'm sure."

No more words were needed, Neville pressed his lips to Harry's. It was gentle and slow, only love showing in the kiss. It only lasted for a few minutes however. Harry threaded his fingers into the feather soft hair and pulled him closer, his tongue peeking out to swipe at the seam of Neville's lips. Neville didn't hesitate to open to the exploring tongue. He welcomed it, sucking and caressing it with his own.

Neville's hands itched to touch the wide expanse of creamy skin. He shifted his weight to one arm, the other reaching down to explore smooth skin, his fingers stopping to rub against Harry's light pink nipple. Harry couldn't help but arch into the touch.

Neville pulled away to trail kisses down Harry's throat and chest, he kept going until his chin brushed the hem of Harry's pants, and without hesitation slid them off Harry's narrow hips. And with all of Harry exposed to his eyes he couldn't help but sit up to look. His hands had a mind of their own as they slid up the inside of Harry's thighs. He smirked as the muscles quivered and fluttered under his light touch.

"You're so beautiful, you're body is so sensitive and responsive." Neville groaned deep in his throat when his fingers tips slid against Harry's hip bone in a feather light touch, Harry's hips thrust in the air. Harry's head thrown back and his eyes closed. They snapped open when his hips met the sheets again. He looked right at Neville.

He bit his lip "I'm only _this_ responsive to you." That little comment made Neville's heartbeat speed up.

"Merlin Harry." Neville groaned as his fingers continued their delicate exploration not leaving a single patch of skin untouched. He gladly worshipped the porcelain skin. Harry squirmed through most of it, but at certain spots he _writhed_. Little puffs of air escaping in needy gasps when Neville's fingers caressed the right spots.

"Neville I can't… need more…" Harry's hands reached for Neville and pulled him into a quick kiss. Neville smiled as he leaned over Harry towards the night stand. He opened the little drawer and pulled out a thin tube of clear liquid.

He popped the cap and squeezed a generous amount onto his finger tips using his thumb to spread it as he flicked the cap closed. He watched as Harry's legs spread and couldn't help the moan. He didn't even realize he was doing it until he felt Harry's heavy cock on his tongue. But he sucked and licked without hesitation as his slick finger teased Harry's entrance. His middle finger circled the tight ring teasingly until he felt Harry trying to push down of the exploring digit. "Neville…" his name sounded so breathless. He looked up to see Harry's fingers clutching the pillow on either side of his face, sweat glistening on his chest and forehead.

Neville moaned around Harry's cock and that just made Harry shudder and gasp. Neville bobbed his head with vigor now as he pushed the finger fully into the raven haired man. Harry moaned, his hips pushing down to meet the finger.

Neville stretched and thrust with his finger until Harry was nearly sobbing for more. He gladly added another. Which is when Harry decided he needed Neville's lips on his again. His hands reached down and grabbed desperately at Neville pulling him up till their mouths met in a biting, teeth clicking kiss. Harry's hands clutched at Neville so desperately his nails raked up the blondes back leaving faint pink lines in their wake that had Neville arching into Harry and breaking from the kiss with a gasp.

He was losing his patience. He poked his third finger at Harry's entrance asking if Harry was ready for it. He got his answer when Harry pulled him back to the kiss and thrust down into the finger, forcing it to slip in.

"_Ahhh Nev-ille….ahhh" _Harry bit his lip as his head sunk into the pillow, his nails again scratching across Neville's shoulders.

Neville could barely stand hearing his name said like that. It was sinful. He quickened his fingers movements as much as he could without hurting Harry.

"Neville!" Harry pushed at the blondes shoulders so he could look at him. "I'm ready, more than ready please just make love to me! I need you in me _now!_" Neville was not about to argue.

He slid his fingers out and rubbed the rest onto his aching member. Harry wrapped his legs around Neville's hips while lifting his own.

They both took a breath and let it out as Neville pushed in slowly and steadily. They both let out a moan when Harry was fully seated. "You feel so good Neville." Harry gasped out, his hips already wriggling to get things moving.

Neville took the hint and pulled out slowly, thrusting back in at the same pace. He leaned forward, his forehead pressed against Harry's. They shared panting breaths as Neville picked up the pace slowly building. His eyes opened just as Harry's did, they stared at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. This was so much better than sex with Ron because Neville was gentle but firm, he cared.

Harry clung desperately, his fingers raking over Neville's back with every thrust heightening Neville's lust. Neville re-adjust for a moment just slightly, and when he thrust back in Harry screamed his name, his fingers clenching Neville's shoulders.

"Oh Merlin! Again Neville fuck! Right there!" Neville had thought he had hurt Harry for a second, but when he realized, a smirk over took his lips. He grabbed Harry's hand, their finger intertwining against the mattress while his other hand clutched Harry's hip for leverage and began thrusting faster hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust. Harry was a babbling mess. Half his face was buried in the pillow, sweat covered his forehead and chest. He never wanted it to stop. It was beautifully overwhelming.

And then suddenly it wasn't. His body shuddered and exploded with feeling. His vision exploded with starbursts of light, and it only increased when he felt Neville's come fill him. He felt cherished and _amazing. _His body was warm and heavy with exhaustion. He didn't even care when Neville carefully slipped out of him and collapsed on the bed beside him. He did however register Neville pulling him in against his chest. Neither really cared that they were sweaty and covered in each others come. They didn't need words or anything. They both simply fell asleep with smiles on their faces wrapped around one another.

_**This chapter could also be titled Gratuitous Sex Exploits.**_

_**Hey look an update that didn't happen months *cough a year cough* later! **_

_**I really hope you guys like this chapter with its shameless smut and no plot development. This only has 2 chapters left so I wanted you guys to have your sexy times before it was over and this just felt like a good place!**_

_**I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you thought.**_

_**~Tadpole**_


	44. Grateful

**Chapter 44**

**Grateful**

Neville woke up the next day still wrapped around Harry. He leaned up just enough to see the soft smile on Harry's face, this was probably the most peaceful he had ever seen Harry asleep or awake. He lay fully back down and buried his face in the nape of Harry's neck. He breathed deeply enjoying the warmth and peace.

Harry must have sensed he was awake, not even a second later Harry was wiggling and stretching in Neville's arms. Finally he turned to face Neville with a big smile on his face. He tilted his head back and kissed the tip of Neville's nose. "You look cute when you've just woken up." Harry smiled with a big grin when a blush covered Neville's cheeks.

"You look cuter." Harry shook his head with a smirk.

"I don't know, you're pretty adorable."Harry wiggled around again and his smirk turned into a nose wrinkle. "I feel so gross!"

Neville smirked, "me too." He leaned in a pecked Harry's lips quickly before pulling back and rolling out of bed to sit at the edge. "A shower would be lovely." The blonde looked back over his shoulder. "Ya gunna join me love?" He stood up just as the final word came out which of course revealed his bare arse to Harry, who really couldn't help but stare and nod dumbly.

"Wouldn't miss it." Harry gulped and scrambled out of bed after Neville.

~*#*~

McGonagall had been informed directly after Dumbledore's trial that she was to be the new Headmistress and that she had the entire next day to appoint her Deputy and inform the school in whatever way she saw best as the new Headmistress.

She hadn't been _too_ surprised, she had guessed Dumbledore had something to do with Ronald, and it was only a matter of time before –she assumed Severus- got him sent away. She hoped he rotted in Azkaban for all he had done to Harry.

She didn't mind the new responsibilities, although, she would need to find a new Transfiguration professor. She wouldn't be able to keep up with both duties now. Luckily she already knew who to make her Deputy. She would have appointed Severus if she thought he'd accept, she knew him better than that though. The man barely liked teaching, let alone _more_ responsibilities.

Minerva shook her head with a fond smile as she walked into the great hall and looked at her new seat, the high wooden chair directly in the center of the staff table. She rolled her eyes as she looked at it. She transfigured it into something that still showed it was the Head chair but made it much less pretentious.

She smiled as she looked at the elegant dark grey wing backed chair. It had navy blue piping and was simple but regal. It was much better than Albus' wooden _throne _with its hideous red upholstery. She sat down and called for the tables to be set for breakfast. She sipped her tea patiently waiting for other to begin to show.

She was not surprised when teachers began to show long before students. She smirked when she saw their shocked looks at seeing her sitting in the Headmasters spot however. "My word Minerva, has something happened to the Headmaster?" Pomona looked worried as she spoke, a little hand on her chest.

"It is a long story I will tell part of when the student arrive and will tell the staff in more detail tonight at a staff meeting I expect everyone to attend." She pursed her lips. "All you need to know right now is that I am here on Headmistress and.." She looked down at Filius. "Filius, I was curious if you would become Deputy Headmaster?"

Filius' eyes widened, his mouth falling open. "Minerva, I…. I'm honored to be asked and accept." He snapped his mouth shut and nodded firmly. They shook hands and smiled.

"Wonderful, thank you Filius." The teachers all took their seats and began sipping tea and nibbling their food waiting for students to show so they could at least get an idea of what had happened to their old Headmaster so suddenly.

Students began filling in soon after, the teachers could tell which ones were morning people and which were not. The morning people quickly noticed their Transfiguration professor's new seat and the absence of their Headmaster. The ones who weren't good at mornings walked in like zombies towards seats and just sat staring blankly at nothing.

Severus walked in not too long after students started appearing and Minerva did not miss that the Weasley twins walked in at the same time, nor did she miss the glances the three shared. She smiled behind her tea cup. They would be good for Severus, ruffle his feathers nice and proper.

Severus was the only one who did not seem surprised in the _least_ to see where her new seat was which only confirmed he had had a hand in it. "Good morning Severus." She smirked at him as he took a seat to her left.

"Yes, it actually is, isn't it?" He wore no expression, but the greeting had told her plenty.

Just as she looked up Neville and Harry walked in. She thought that was probably a good cue to start explaining. Anyone who wasn't here now would surely hear about it from their fellow students by the hours end.

Minerva stood and cleared her throat loudly. It seemed to echo around the hall grabbing every student's attention. "Good morning students. Some of you have noticed that the Headmasters chair is no longer here, for those of you who have not, time to perk up and listen." She gave a stern look to the crowd of attentive students.

"Headmaster Dumbledore was called away last night, I am not at liberty to discuss where to or why he cannot return. But it seems he will be gone for the foreseeable future and is unable to return to his duties here at the school so I will be the Headmistress now. Professor Flitwick will be my new Deputy." Murmurs erupted through the students. She let it go for a minute before continuing.

"I will continue as your Transfiguration Professor until I can find a suitable replacement. Please be courteous of the changes taking place and bear with us until all is settled. Thank you for your attention you may continue with your meals. Class is canceled for the day due to the new changes."

Loud conversation erupted in the hall as she sat back down.

~*#*~

After breakfast and a quick conversation with Neville and the twins, Harry broke away to go find Collin. The twins had explained Collins role and he _had_ to find the boy and thank him.

The little blonde wasn't all that hard to find. Harry caught up with him on the way to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Collin!" Harry ran up behind the boy just as he stopped and turned looking for who could be calling him.

"Oh! Hey-ya Harry!" Collin greeted the dark haired boy in his usual upbeat way and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Hello Collin. Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Collin shook his head no and followed after Harry as he led him down onto the grounds by the lake. They didn't say anything until they were both sat down facing the lake.

"I know what you did for me Collin." Harry started almost abruptly.

Collin blinked surprised. He regained himself and smiled. "It was no big deal Harry."

Harry had been facing the lake but he couldn't help it, his head snapped towards Collin in a second. "No Collin. It was a _very_ big deal." Harry looked down at his hands as they twisted together nervously. "I'm sure the twins told you what he did to me. I don't know exactly what you had to do to get proof, but…" Harry trailed off, his gaze followed.

His thoughts drifted to dark places, he didn't shake it off until Collin wrapped a small hand around his arm lightly. "You're right Harry. I'm sorry. It is a big deal because he hurt you. I just meant that you have nothing to thank me for. Yes, I agreed initially because I have serious hero worship or whatever." Collin chuckled and cheered inwardly at the small smile he got from Harry. "But, once I found out why, Harry, I would have done the same thing for anyone in your position if asked because what he _did to you_…. It was _wrong._" Collin sighed and slowly took his hand back. "I flirted and dated him for almost a month, he was charming and sweet. I'm sure it was the same for you. He made us feel special. There were times I almost believed it too. I thought maybe he had changed, maybe it would be different with me….. but it wasn't Harry. He is an awful sick person."

Collins gaze swept to the lake, he could feel Harry's intense gaze on him. "He didn't get farther than scaring me a little if it makes you feel any better. He got really close, but the twins made sure I was safe, that I could get out of there." Harry let out a shuddering sigh and nodded.

"I'm glad…" Harry took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm glad he didn't get to you Collin. He hurt me very, _very_ badly and I'm still not even close to over it. Neville helps _a lot_ but there are still moments, I get stuck in my head where I just watch as he hurts me over and over again in ways I didn't even know possible. He's still hurting me. So Collin, I want you to know," Harry grasped Collin's hand and made the boy look at him.

"I am so grateful Collin. I believe you when you say you'd have done it for anyone, but _I _am grateful. Him just being here would have killed me. You helped save me Collin and that makes you _my _hero. You're my hero Collin, you helped save me." Tears sprang the Collins eyes but didn't fall. He just nodded and leaned in to hug Harry tightly.

Harry walked with Collin back to the tower after about 20 minutes of more hugs and reassurances that they were both okay. Once they were inside the portrait Harry waved and they went their separate ways.

_**Okay so all that's left really is an epilogue which will probably be pretty open ended because I kind of want to eventually do a sequel. I have to finish my other WIPs but I do want to write it someday. **_

_**I know this ending kind of sucked, but you guys did get your smut and everything, the epilogue will be a better 'ending' I promise!**_

_**Thanks to you all who have been commenting and following and favorite-ing. It really means a lot to me. This story was something that really took on a mind of its own. It was supposed to be a one shot and look where we are now.**_

_**Love and appreciation**_

_**~Tadpole **_


End file.
